


mad sounds, in your ears

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Sad Ending, Underage Drinking, Underage Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>Louis tiene una costumbre de tomar malas decisiones, pero dejar que Harry “demasiadobuenaparasercierto” Styles le robe su mejor amiga no va a ser una de ellas.
            </blockquote>





	mad sounds, in your ears

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: , angst. underage. prostitución & violación -insinuado y no a modo de kink, pero va a estar ahí y en serio si es algo que no te hace bien no deberías leer esto. lenguaje soez y smut y esas cosas.
> 
> esto solía ser un capitulado y lo convertí en un oneshot.  
> si ya leíste las primeras cinco partes y sólo querés leer la última: ctrl+f: XX*XX  
> a partir de ahí empieza el final.
> 
> ¡espero que te guste! y si podés dejá un comentario -se agradece :p

**Hey rara, Harry me invitó a una muestra de su hermana mayor así que no puedo ir hoy. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras? Salimos tipo 8 xx**

  
Louis frunció el ceño mientras leía el mensaje con los dedos quietos sosteniendo el celular. Se quedó parada allí un segundo, solamente mirando la pantalla y pensando en el modo más sofisticado de negarse a la invitación sin parecer enojada, pero finalmente se dio por vencida y tiró el celular sobre la pila de ropa encima de la cama.

 

Se sentó sobre el escritorio, bailando con las piernas en el aire mientras se comía las uñas. El pecho se le movía como si su corazón estuviera temblando, pero eran apenas latidos más rápido que de costumbre, el miedo de siempre causándole ansiedad.

 

Suspiró, intentando mantener la calma. El celular sonó de vuelta, pero esta vez no se levantó a buscarlo.

 

—"Harry me invitó a una muestra"—repitió, en cambio, exagerando un horrible acento irlandés que rayaba lo ofensivo.

  
Harry. Siempre era _Harry_ , últimamente.

 

Y no es que Louis fuera celosa, porque en serio no era así. Había tenido tres novios y ninguno de ellos podría jamas acusarla de eso. Louis estaba por encima del drama y si no le importaba que la fácil porrista de corpiños talla 95 se abrazara a su novio en las fotos de facebook, ¿entonces por qué iba a molestarle que su mejor amiga saliera con otras personas?

 

A Louis no le molestaba cuando Niall rehusaba una salida para quedarse a jugar a los videojuegos con su hermano mayor o cuando hablaba de sus amigas de clase de música, pero con Harry... Había algo con ella.

 

Era sencillamente demasiado buena para ser cierto. Estaba siempre de buen humor. Sonreía anchamente —con hoyuelos y toda la cosa. Tenía los ojos más verdes, y redondos y brillantes que Louis había visto jamás, que ponían a todos los chicos a suspirar. Iba a la escuela con ridículos vestidos de dos décadas atrás y se peinaba con trenzas, _por Dios santo_. Era simplemente ridículo. Parecía un personaje de comedia adolescente: la señorita perfecta, que además de entender de moda, lee literatura de no se qué y escribe poemas en su tiempo libre (no es que a Louis le constara, pero había visto que llevaba un cuaderno a veces). Parecía escrita para Zoey Deschanell.

  
—No es sólo bonita, sino que además es profunda, ¿sabes? —le había comentado uno de los mejores amigos de su novio en una fiesta, mientras Louis terminaba un vaso de cerveza y Ashton le manoseaba sin disimulo el trasero.

 

Harry bailaba con Niall y otras chicas y se reían, y el recuerdo todavía le quemaba a Louis en la garganta: las ganas de tomar a su amiga por la muñeca y llevársela antes de que Harry la lastimara de algún u otro modo.

 

Pero iba a verse como una escena y las manos de Ashton se estaban aventurando entre sus muslos y simplemente no se sentía como el momento justo.

  
 **Estas enojada? Harry dice que te podemos pasar a buscar, su mamá le presta el auto —** decía el mensaje de su amiga.  
  
 **No sabia que puedes tener una licencia con doce** —tipeó velozmente mientras se corría el flequillo de la frente soplando insistentemente.

 

La alarma de se-nota-que-estas-molesta-Lou estaba sonando en algún lugar de su mente, recordándole que levante las barreras, que no mande ese mensaje. Pero era Niall, Louis no podía fingir con ella. **Se me ocurren al menos veinte cosas mejores que hacer un viernes, pero nos vemos mañana xx**  
  
Pasó menos de un minuto antes de que llegara la respuesta, y en ese tiempo ella no hizo más que mirar la pantalla y morderse las uñas. Se detuvo porque sonó la alerta y porque se había lastimado, dejándoselas demasiado cortas.  
  
 **Doce y medio :p Nos vemos mañana, ¡te quiero Lou! xxxxxxx**  
  
Se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón, encima de las sábanas abolladas a los pies y de la pila de ropa desordenada por doquier. Bajo su cintura, las esquinas acartonadas del libro de literatura le tallaba las vértebras y su cabeza estaba apoyada junto a una montaña de medias sucias, pero no lo importó demasiado. Estaba sonriendo como una idiota, con el pecho abierto apuntando al cielo y el acento de Niall murmurando un "te quiero" en su cabeza, y quizá era poco, quizá eran las mismas palabras que le decía siempre, en cada despedida y en cada abrazo, pero era lo que necesitaba, en ese día de mierda.

Era suficiente para distraerse por un momento del recuerdo de las manos de Julian en su nuca, del olor a sudor y de la lluvia de las duchas como un eco lejano.  
  
El celular volvió a sonar, pero había quedado sepultado en algún lugar de su cama y no había tiempo para eso. El papá de las mellizas iba a llevarlas en una hora y todavía no se había ni bañado.

 

Lo que fuera que el mundo quería decirle podía esperar.

 

X

 

—En fin, ¿qué hiciste tú anoche? —dijo Niall todavía hojeando la revista en la cama mientras Louis ordenaba la ropa que su mamá _sutilmente_ le había perdido que guarde (los gritos de Jay todavía resonaban en sus tímpanos).

  
—Salí con Ashton —mintió encogiéndose de hombros. Era doblemente hipócrita, porque de hecho estaban algo así como peleados, ya que el día anterior ella no le había respondido ni un solo mensaje. Pero no era nada que Louis no supiera cómo arreglar y para el lunes en la escuela, cuando Niall los viera, volverían a ser la pareja de siempre.

  
—¿Sigue siendo un imbécil?

 

Louis sonrió, asintiendo suavemente. De refilón podía ver a su amiga acomodándose en el colchón, dejando de lado el test de “¿con qué miembro de 1d te casarás?“ de la revista de Lottie y preparándose para el discurso de siempre.

  
—¿Por qué sales con él? No tiene sentido. Es estúpido, es rudo, te trata como si fueras la sirvienta, no es más que una molesta carga para ti, Lou.

  
—Nadie es perfecto —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, no es tan malo. Me acompaña a casa después de clase, mi mamá lo adora...

 

—Ella no sabe que te engañó con medio colegio —susurró.

 

Louis terminó un cajón y fue hasta la cama. Niall fruncía el ceño y jugaba con las esquinas de la revista murmurando quién sabe qué cosas en un tono inaudible. Siempre hacía eso cuando se pasaba de la raya, se retraía sobre sí y lidiaba una batalla interna que Louis podía prácticamente leer en sus ojos cristalinos: frustración pero también arrepentimiento.

  
Niall sabía que no debía recordarle los rumores y las pruebas de las numerosas chicas de Ashton, pero, siendo justos, tampoco se suponía que a Louis todo el asunto le resultara tan sencillamente indiferente.

  
Louis apoyó el mentón sobre sus rodillas, y con las manos cubrió la revista. No atinó a quitarla siquiera, apenas se quedó allí, entrometiéndose sin vergüenza en su espacio personal y observando como sus cejas se relajaban y empezaba a sonreír, brillante, hasta que la sonrisa se transformaba en una genuina pero breve carcajada.

  
—Eres rara —la regañó y dejó la revista a un lado, porque no es que Louis fuese a dejarle leerla de todos modos.

  
Ella asintió orgullosa y se acomodó en la cama, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas de Niall y la mejilla sobre ellos, mientras observaba el desastre que era la alcoba. Había acomodado una pila de ropa pero quedaban dos más, y ni hablar de la que estaba en el suelo, todavía por catalogar (“lavado urgente” vs. “todavía puede usarse”). Faltaba barrer, y cambiar las sábanas y acomodar el desorden del escritorio, porque Louis estaba segura de que en algún lugar de ese cuarto estaba su par extra de pantaloncillos deportivos.

 

Preferiría estar aprovechando el día hermoso que había afuera, el sol tajante y el cielo azul, y el ruido de la ciudad, el mundo que era tan poco intimidante cuando se le abría panorámico y extenso, y quizá comer algodón de azúcar en una plaza y sacarse con Niall tontas fotos de dedos pegoteados. Pero estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación incómoda, a estar todo el tiempo deseando estar en otro lado.

  
Las cosas con su mamá estaban tensas desde que se había comprometido con este tipo, o más precisamente desde que habían discutido al respeto a los gritos en el cumpleaños de las mellizas, y podía sacrificar una tarde si eso iba a mejorar algo.

 

Es decir, era su culpa de todas formas: Si la noche anterior hubiese ordenado en vez de leer y ahogarse en su propia miseria, hoy ella y Niall podrían estar paseando, y si no hubiese ignorado el mensaje de Ashton del mediodía quizá no estaría enojado porque ignoró el de la tarde y quizá si no hubiese sido una zorra con Jackson un año atrás no hubiese tenido que ser una zorra ayer con _cual-sea-su-nombre_. Al final del día, no había a quién culpar más que a ella misma.

 

—Mira, lo siento, ¿si? —dijo Niall, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Era como si supiera, en serio, como si tuviera una alarma interna, un manojo de cascabeles que sonaran cada vez que a Louis el corazón se le ponía negro—. No debí decir eso, no quise ponerte triste.

 

Louis volvió la mirada a ella, parpadeó un par de veces al encontrarse con sus ojos celestes y sonrió.

 

—¡No estoy triste, idiota! —dijo, y se reincorporó en la cama, palmeándole exageradamente las piernas al hacerlo—, sólo estaba pensando en que debería apresurarme con esto así salimos un rato. Podemos ir al cine, o algo.

 

Niall la observó en silencio, sus pupilas viajando por cada recoveco de su rostro, buscando rastros de las mentiras que conocía de memoria.

  
—Es decir, sé que es un trabajo difícil, pero no me llaman Louis nunca-se-rinde Tomlinson por nada —bromeó como si valiera de algo, como si a su amiga no le bastara un segundo para saber que le estaba mintiendo.

  
La rubia suspiró, dándose por vencida.

  
—Nadie te llama así —respondió, como si nada, empujándola suavemente con la cadera mientras se ataba el cabello con una coleta floreada que apestaba a Harry Styles por donde se la mirara. Louis intentó no pensar en eso, concentrarse en el mimo brusco y dulzón que le regalaba la rubia, en su sonrisa que le prometía que todo terminaría encajando en su lugar, tarde o temprano. Que todo saldría bien—. Déjame ayudarte, con suerte llegamos a la función de la madrugada.

  
Después, cuando todo estaba en su lugar y mientras Louis terminaba de aspirar el piso, Niall estaba sentada en el escritorio tomándole el test de la revista de Lottie y ella decía indignada y entre risas que algo estaba mal, que si tuviera que salir con el miembro de una ridícula boyband seguro que no sería con el que usa bufandas de vinchas y se peina como si acabara de quedar electrocutado, _muchas gracias_.

  
X

 

Ashton la llevó a pasear el domingo por la tarde. Discutieron un poco, se besaron en el parque y fueron a tomar un helado. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Louis, el auto del novio de su mamá estaba en la entrada, así que se despidieron en la puerta y cuando él le dijo que la amaba, murmurando en su oído y tomando sus manos, ella estaba demasiado cansada para explicarle que no entendía que era el amor.

  
X

 

Los lunes eran el peor de los días. Todavía traía consigo el cansancio del fin de semana, le costaba despertarse a horario y se sentía fuera de lugar en las ropas del colegio —eran las mismas de siempre pero se sentían más pesadas allí, expectantes de la opinión del resto. Louis juraba que no le importaban los comentarios hirientes o las miradas burlonas. Que era pura envidia, que todos morían por estar en su lugar (buenas notas, talento para el voley, unas piernas infernales y el novio más popular y guapo de todos), y era verdad. En parte.

  
Sabía que tenía razón, que el motivo por el que las chicas la llamaban zorra y no le prestaban lapiceras en clase cuando la olvidaba era por eso, porque odiaban no poder ser ella: porque no importaba que tantos nombres le pusieran, que tantos pelotazos le propinaran “accidentalmente” en educación física, ni con cuántas tipas la engañara Ashton, ella todavía era ella. Y al final del día Louis Tomlinson era la chica que todas querían ser.

 

Sabía eso, se lo repetía en el espejo hasta el hartazgo, pero los lunes era un poco más difícil recordarlo. Se sentía más que de costumbre como una fachada, como si cualquiera que soplara podría derrumbarlo. No importaba cuanto intentara, cuánto sacara pecho ni cuántos comentarios sarcásticos hiciera, siempre había un momento en la mañana del lunes en el que terminaba tirándose de los pelos en un cubículo del baño, preguntándose qué pensarían todos de ella si supieran la verdad, si la lástima era más o menos soportable que la envidia, y si al menos entonces alguien la dejaría en paz.

  
A veces se preguntaba cuándo iba a ser suficiente. Cuándo se iba a acabar la espiral de mierda en la que estaba ahogada y cuándo alguien iba a darle un respiro.

 

X

 

—¿La traes al entrenamiento ahora, también? —le preguntó Louis a su amiga en el vestuario después de ver cómo Harry subía a las gradas.

  
Niall apretó los labios, antes de quitarse la camiseta bonita con la que había ido a la escuela, para ponerse una deportiva.

 

—Te agradaría, ¿sabes? Si le das una oportunidad —comentó y se puso una vincha para correr el cabello de la cara—. Le agradan todos esos libros aburridos que lees, El otro día, por ejemplo, casi llegamos tarde a la muestra porque no quería irse hasta la escena del aeropuerto en _Love, actually._

 

Louis se encogió de hombros, mientras se subía los pantaloncillos que habían aparecido curiosamente en casa de su amiga el día anterior.

  
—No digo que sea mala persona, sólo que nadie puede ser tan bueno, ¿sabes? Es como todos dicen, las calladas son las peores.

 

—Wow, claro, porque el saber popular siempre es acertado, ¿verdad? —bromeó y Louis se sintió un poquitín avergonzada. Odiaba cuando Niall tenía razón (todo el tiempo).

 

—Hey, por algo lo dicen —retrucó.

 

La entrenadora entró al vestuario, interrumpiendo accidentalmente su conversación. Las chicas se pusieron en ronda, cuchicheando mientras terminaban de cambiarse, y Louis aprovechó al revuelo para hacer de cuenta que no había escuchado lo que su amiga dijo.

 

Después, mientras la profesora explicaba en la pizarra el cronograma del mes, Louis la veía en silencio mientras se juntaba el cabello en una trenza al costado, y el recuerdo de sus palabras le causó una dolor oscuro en la panza que se sentía como nauseas.

 

— _Créeme_ , que no hay persona más buena que Harry.

  
X

 

—Y, como, mi hermana me dijo que en su Universidad hay una chica que te hace parches con lo que tú quieras escribirle —dijo Harry con su boca ancha y los hoyuelos dibujándosele adorables en sus redondeadas mejillas.

 

Niall terminó de mirar la chaqueta de cuero con el parche de flores y se la pasó a Louis, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica de cabellos rizados arriba de la cama.

 

—Eso suena genial —dijo, con ridícula admiración. Louis había prometido que iba a portarse bien, pero, esto era demasiado.

 

—Y, —continuó Harry después de morderse el labio nerviosa en ese breve momento en el que Niall le ofrecía la chaqueta y Louis no la tomaba. Carraspeó—, como, estaba pensando en ese episodio de los Simpsons, en el que Homero inunda la ciudad y Milhouse tiene sus pantalones pescadores, y dice...

 

—¡todo marcha bien Milhouse! —agregó Niall a coro y las dos rieron—, el mejor, episodio, _ever_.

 

Harry se reía de un modo extraño y ruidoso, tomando aire de vez en cuando, y los hoyuelos se le marcaban tanto que molestaban a Louis, haciéndola acomodarse en su lugar, conteniéndose, no con poco trabajo, de poner los ojos en blanco.

 

¿Por qué había accedido a eso de todas formas? ¿Qué truco de magia había usado Niall para convencerla? Es decir, además del argumento apropiado y su mirada de cachorrito mojado a la que una pensaría que sería inmune a estas alturas. Pero allí estaban después de clases, _con Harry_ , en su dormitorio. Esto mejor que no se convirtiera en una rutina, ya había sacrificado demasiado tiempo a solas con su amiga por culpa de esa chica.

 

—Bueno, entonces —continuó Harry cuando paró de reír—, le dí algo de dinero a mi hermana y le va a decir que me haga uno así, como, bordado.

 

—¡Woah! Va a quedar súper genial, ¿vas a ponerlo en tu chaqueta también? Va a quedar genial, ¿verdad Lou? —Niall se giró hacia ella con la mirada más celeste e implorante que jamás hubiese visto.

 

—Mhmm —le concedió mordiéndose la lengua. Era _genial_. Una referencia a los Simpsons. Qué cool. Qué profundo.

  
Le pasó la chaqueta a Harry, quien tardó un momento antes de tomarla en sus manos y ponerla en su regazo.

 

—Puedo encargarle unos para ustedes si quieren, ¿saben? Mi hermana se va el jueves, pero si se les ocurre algo le diré que lo traiga cuando venga de vuelta.

  
—Sí, trataré de pensar en algo antes del jueves —dijo la rubia—, ¿y tú qué, Lou?

 

Louis levantó la mirada de su celular, al que había vuelto apenas se había deshecho de la chaqueta.

 

—Sí, suena genial —dijo y le respondió el mensaje a Ashton: **Estoy con Niall y otra chica, pero podemos vernos luego. Después de la cena.**  


—¿Tienes alguna idea? —preguntó Harry.

 

La miró y abrió la boca, pero lo único que se le ocurrían eran un montón de críticas, sarcasmo, y chistes hirientes, así que no dijo nada. Cerró la boca y negó con la cabeza. Niall la estaba mirando. _Jesús_ , era difícil refrenar el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. La hacía parpadear lentamente y con hartazgo como si fuera una tortura.

  
—Porque, como, Niall me dijo que te gustan los Arctic Monkeys y quizá podrías ponerte unas letras, como, con flores o algo.

 

—Quedaría cool, podrías ponérselo a tu campera de jean —agregó la irlandesa genuinamente entusiasmada y, o Louis era una excelente actriz, o todas hacían de cuenta que no notaban lo irritada que estaba.

 

Su celular vibró otra vez.

 

—Lo pensaré —dijo y volvió la mirada al aparato. **Tu madre tiene turno de noche? Podría pasar ;)**

 

—Bueno. Pero, recuerda, antes del jueves —dijo Harry. Louis podía sentir su mirada verde sobre ella, pero no quitó la vista del aparato mientras tipeaba una respuesta—, ¿y tú, Ni?

 

—No lo sé —dijo acomodándose en la alfombra y estirando las piernas. Las medias se le habían bajado y el elástico había dejado una marca rosada en su piel. Louis quería pasarle la yema de los dedos por encima, sentir el relieve, pero volvió la vista a la pantalla y siguió escribiendo.

  
**Pervertido. Están mis hermanas. Puedes venir si quieres, pero después de que se duerman.**

 

—Debería hacerme uno gigante para la espalda, que dijera algo así como “amo la comida” —bromeó.

 

Ashton respondió el mensaje en seguida. **Estaré despierto, sólo avísame. No puedo esperar a verte.** Harry se rio, de vuelta. **Yo tampoco :***

 

—No, pero, en serio, uno gigante para la espalda sería genial —dijo—, el otro día vi una foto en tumblr y era un parche gigante, bordado, con calaveras y flores que era, como, súper genial.

 

—¿Qué soy? ¿biker? —dijo Niall y se volteó a ella sacudiéndola por el hombro juguetonamente—, una calavera con flores ¿te imaginas?

 

—¡No! Pero se ve súper genial, en serio, como, delicado, lo juro. Te mostraré, te lo mandaré luego —se apresuró a prometer la otra, desde encima de la cama.

 

El celular no sonó otra vez, así que Louis levantó la mirada de una vez por todas. Harry estaba en el borde del colchón, con su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos y un montón de cabello amontonado en su rostro, cubriéndole casi la mitad de un ojo.

 

La mano de Niall seguía en su hombro. Cuando se giró a ella vio de nuevo esa cosa en su mirada, suplicante, y la enfureció _tanto_. Porque, no es que no es que no estuviera intentando, ¿okay? Y no es que Harry estuviera haciéndosela fácil de todas formas.

 

Hablando de _parches_ , por dios santo.

  
“Porque, como, te gusta Arctic Monkeys”. Y, _como_ , era una niñita pretenciosa de quinto con una hermana universitaria. Gran cosa, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué Louis tenía que esforzarse con ella de todas formas? No es como si importara, no es que estuviera buscando amigas.

  
Niall bajó la mano hasta apoyarla en la alfombra, quizá porque algo en la mirada de ella la había delatado. Eso o que llevaba diez minutos sin hablar y que no había respondido su pregunta.

 

—Envíamela y lo pensaré —dijo volviéndose a Harry, y le sonrió. Brillante y amable y sin ruego ni frustración—, tengo hasta el jueves, ¿verdad?

  
—Sí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, se va por la tarde, puedes decírmelo en la escuela.

 

Y fue eso, en serio, la gota que derramó el vaso. No lo que dijo, sino cómo. Incómoda, herida, un poco avergonzada. La sacó de quicio.

  
Puso los ojos en blanco.

  
—O, _como_ , si se te ocurre el viernes puedes ir a cualquier tienda de uniformes y que te lo hagan por $10.

  
X

  
Niall y Harry se fueron poco después de eso.

  
La conversación siguió después de un instante de silencio helado. Harry le explicó que estos eran manuales y que la chica los vendía para pagar parte de sus estudios, y Niall se rio para distender, y comentó un artículo de revista para cambiar de tema, pero Louis no estaba intentando y se notaba.

 

Harry dijo que debía llegar a comer y Niall tenía que comprar no sé qué excusa en el centro antes de que cierren las tiendas, así que se fueron.

 

No es que le molestara, tenía cosas que hacer de todas formas: limpiar un poco, preparar la cena temprano. Lottie todavía no había empezado la tarea y las mellizas no se habían bañado. Dios bendiga a Felicite y su obediencia sin límites a todo lo que decía su madre. Esa era una hermana menos por la que preocuparse.

  
En general no eran malas. Louis había escuchado historias de hermanos menores insoportables, y cada vez que comentaba que tenía cuatro, podía sentir una humareda de simpatía y palmeada de hombros invisible materializarse en el ambiente.

  
A decir verdad, no podía quejarse (aunque lo hacía). Las mellizas podían ver tele y dibujar por horas, y las dos más grandes eran en general bastante obedientes. Es decir, discutían a los gritos a veces, le sacaban las revistas, le usaban el maquillaje para sus juegos, y no había un día en el que Louis no llegara del colegio para encontrar su placard hecho un desastre, pero eso era natural. Estaban en la edad. Y eran hermanas menores, al fin de cuentas.

  
Lo importante es que comían lo que había para comer, aún cuando ella era una horrible cocinera, y se iban a dormir cuando se los pedía por segunda vez (que se negaran la primera era algo así como una tradición). Así que en serio, no se podía quejar.

 

La cuestión es que eran cuatro y Louis tenía apenas 18. Era demasiado, a veces.

 

X

  
Estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Ashton. Llevaban besándose como 15 minutos, Louis lo sabía porque iban por el cuarto tema del cd. Su novio sabía a cigarrillo debajo del caramelo mentolado que había comido antes de entrar, pero estaba bien, a ella le gustaba besar de todas formas.

 

Era linda, la caricia de una lengua sobre la suya, el aliento tibio y los suspiros ruidosos.

  
Su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa de café, haciendo un ruido infernal al tocarse con el caramelero de vidrio.

 

—Oh, no, déjalo —murmuró Ashton sobre su cuello, cuando ella intentó levantarse. La agarró fuerte por la cintura, y le besó en el hombro, juntó al bretel del corpiño.

 

—Tengo que fijarme. Puede ser mi mamá —le explicó y él la dejó ir, no sin protestar con un gruñido infantil. Louis se reía mientras tomó el teléfono.

  
—¿Es ella? —le preguntó mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

 

—No. Niall —mintió. Tragó salva, intentando mantener la sonrisa. **Me dieron $100 para mi cumpleaños. ¿puedo verte mañana?**

 

—¿Nunca se cansan de hablar? Por dios, la viste esta tarde, ven aquí… —le pidió.

 

—Déjame responder y… —dijo mientras escribía—. Listo. _Enviado_. Le dije que estaba contigo.

 

—Bien —dijo él mientras Louis volvía a treparse sobre su regazo—, es _mi_ turno ahora. Vamos a tener que idear un horario para cada uno, así no me pongo celoso.

 

Louis rió, aunque le temblaban las manos y sentía nauseas. Le besó el cuello, y luego le mordió el lóbulo, apenas, jugando.

 

—No debes ponerte celoso, tú siempre estás primero —dijo. Era una mentira. Ashton debía saberlo, no porque fuera particularmente observador, por suerte. Pero debía al menos notar que _algo_ le pasaba cuando después de besarlo lo rodeó con los brazos, aferrándose bien fuerte.

 

Estaba temblando, por dios, apretaba los dientes con fuerza. ¿No podía oírlo? ¿El llanto contenido? ¿El temblor en su voz? ¿Y el rechinar que hacían sus muelas? ¿Y la forma en que dolía?

  
—Así me gusta —bromeó él, inmune a su derrumbe controlado, y mientras la abrazaba bien fuerte le desabrochó el sostén.

 

X

  
Al día siguiente, media hora después del almuerzo, volvía al curso con $60 en el bolsillo, un gusto amargo en la boca y todavía un poco menos de dignidad que el día anterior.

  
El idiota de Marcus la había tomado bien fuerte del cabello y no sólo la había asustado un poco sino que además había acabado en su boca sin permiso y sin avisarle lo cual era asqueroso. Pero, hey, al menos había ganado $10 extra.

  
Tomó un detour al baño, para lavarse la cara y soltar lo que fuera que le temblara en la panza: vómito o ganas de llorar, ¿quién sabe?

  
Un poco de las dos cosas, resultó, porque después de vomitar, sintió como si alguien le retorciera la traquea, y, abrazada al inodoro, lloró en silencio un buen rato. Se sentía atrapada, en su cuerpo y en su vida, como si no hubiese forma en que le deparara más que eso: el sabor amargo de el desperdicio de un tipo, y humillación y vergüenza.

 

Su teléfono sonó. **Estás bien? Ya pasaron 20 minutos.** Niall. Obviamente. Louis se secó las lágrimas antes de chequear la hora. 20 minutos. 22 para ser exactos. 15 de esos habían pasado en ese cubículo húmedo y feo. **Estoy yendo. Es rudo contar cuanto tempo pasa una en el baño, Ni :p ¿Cuándo aprenderás modales?**

  
Cuando salió del cubículo, dispuesta a enjuagarse la cara y la boca, y apresurarse a clase, se encontró con Harry.

  
Estaba apoyada contra la pared, haciéndose una trenza con sus manos gigantes de uñas lilas. Levantó la mirada, moviendo los labios como preparando las palabras, pero al encontrarse con Louis estos quedaron abiertos, suspendidos. Eran _muy_ rosados.

  
—Hola —dijo Louis. Sentía las mejillas rojas. Prendidas fuego. Caminó directo al lavamanos y abrió la canilla. El ruido constante del agua la tranquilizó un poco, de alguna manera.

  
—Hola —respondió y tuvo que toser para acomodar la voz un poco—, No pensé que eras tú. Louis se encogió de hombros.

 

—¿Lo siento? —dijo con un tono sarcástico y se enjuagó la boca, esperando poder quitarse con eso el sabor amargo.

  
Harry abrió la boca y la cerró de vuelta un par de veces. Louis podía verla de refilón por el espejo. Después simplemente meneó la cabeza.

 

—¿Estás sintiéndote bien? Como, ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te venga a buscar? ¿Que te acompañe a la enfermería?

 

Louis escupió en el lavamanos.

 

—Estoy bien.

 

—Te oí vomitar —dijo.

 

Jesús. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

 

—Estoy bien _ahora_ —le explicó y se lavó la cara.

 

Pasó apenas un fragmento de segundo, demasiado tranquilo, demasiado fácil.

 

—Te oí llorar.

 

Louis tragó saliva, agradeciendo por estar cubriéndose el rostro por ese pequeño momento en el que podría haberse delatado. Porque cuando Harry dijo eso, por un segundo, casi se larga a llorar de vuelta.

 

Pero no lo hizo.

 

Se lavó la cara, se secó las manos en su pantalón de jean, y buscó sus ojos verdes reflejados en el cristal.

 

—Mira —dijo y se cruzó de brazos—, no sé si tu complejo de ejército de salvación te hace oír cosas o qué, pero no estaba llorando.

  
Se acercó a ella y Harry quizá era más alta, con sus piernas largas y sus hombros anchos, pero se veía pequeñita en ese momento con la trenza al costado y mordiéndose el labio.

 

—Y si así fuera, ¿por qué mierda te pediría ayuda _a ti_?

  
Harry no dijo nada. Si su lenguaje corporal decía algo era “woah, okay, lo siento” porque estaba echada hacia atrás casi chocando los hombros contra la pared y mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que podría cortárselo. Sus ojos verdes miraban a todos lados menos a ella y por un momento Louis se sintió mejor. Se sintió poderosa.

 

—Eso pensé —sonrió, y salió del baño.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Había empezado de un modo extraño, casi cotidiano. Tenía dieciséis y estaba en el dormitorio de su algo-así-como-novio de ese entonces, Jackson. Sus padres no estaban en casa y era una de esas tardes tan calurosas que el mundo se detiene, demasiado perezoso para moverse.

 

Tenía una entrevista para un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero Jackson no la dejaba irse. Siempre inventando una excusa: “Mira esto”, o “Quiero decirte algo”. Debería haberse ido hacía 10 minutos, pero seguía allí, sentada en su regazo, mientras él la besaba.

 

No estaba mal, pero no estaba bien tampoco. Es que no se suponía que estuviera allí, y no sólo por la entrevista. La cosa es que ya había decidido cortar con él. No porque fuera un mal tipo (aunque resultó serlo), es que a Louis él no le gustaba. Y se reían, sí, por horas... ¡Tenían cosas en común! Y él la trataba bien, pero a ella simplemente no le causaba nada, no sentía _cosquillas_. ¿Por qué seguía yendo cada vez que él la llamaba? ¿Por qué no podía decirle simplemente que no? Era adictiva la forma en que le hablaba, la hacía sentir bonita.

 

Y solía sentirse la más bonita del mundo antes de que Jackson se las ingeniara para arruinarla para siempre.

 

La cuestión es que se estaban besando, y riendo, y las manos de él subían de a poco por sus piernas.

 

―Vamos... ―susurró mientras ella le chuponeaba el labio―, quédate un ratito más, chúpamela, eres tan buena en eso...

 

(Y debía serlo, porque se lo repetía todo el tiempo).

 

―No puedo... Tengo que ir a esa entrevista ―respondió. Él gruñó, bajando a su cuello.

 

―Ve otro día.

 

―No puedo dejarlo pasar ―Las manos de Jackson treparon por sus muslos―, necesitamos el dinero.

 

Quizá ese no era todo el motivo por el que debía irse, pero era suficiente. Verdaderamente necesitaban el dinero, eran seis en su casa, y Jay no podía, simplemente no podía con todos los gastos. Jackson sabía esto, lo habían hablado decenas de veces, ebrios en el parque por las noches o sentados en la vereda al atardecer.

 

Él la besó otra vez, gruñendo y riendo y murmurando.

 

―Te pagaré ―le dijo.

 

Louis rió.

 

―¿Me pagarás por una mamada? ―bromeó―, ¿estás tan desesperado?

 

―Cincuenta, ¡tengo el dinero! ―le prometió.

 

―Eso es demasiado dinero por una mamada...

 

―Hey ―susurró, dejando de besarla un segundo para mirarla a los ojos―, lo vales.

 

No le pagó ese día, aunque ella se la chupó. Tampoco fue que Louis le pidiera el dinero, ni se le cruzó por la cabeza. Era un chiste, eso era todo. Louis no haría algo así, y él jamás se lo pediría.

 

 

Lo hizo una semana después, cuando ella fue a su casa incapaz de postergar lo inevitable: había hablado con Niall y esto tenía que acabar. Estaba jugando con él, lo sabía, y él no se lo merecía.

 

Estaba callado mientras ella hablaba, sentada en la silla giratoria del escritorio, buscando su mirada evasiva y oscura. Le dijo que lo quería, que era su mejor amigo, pero que no podía seguir viniendo a su casa porque todo se estaba mezclando.

 

Él levanto entonces la cabeza y la miró con ojos turbios.

 

―¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ―le dijo―. Sólo te pedí que vinieras para darte los cincuenta.

 

―¿Qué cincuenta? ―preguntó Louis, quien en esa época todavía no repetía la otra tarde en su memoria hasta el hartazgo, todos los días y todas las noches.

 

Jackson caminó hasta el escritorio y sacó un billete del cajón.

 

―Por la mamada, ¿tienes cambio de cien? ―No. Louis no tenía. Ni siquiera había visto uno de cien en su vida, no era la clase de dinero con la que Jay la mandaba a hacer los mandados.

 

Negó con la cabeza, avergonzada.

 

―¡Bien! ¡Quédate con el dinero! ―le dijo y le soltó el billete en la cara.

 

―No lo quiero. No puedo aceptarlo.

 

Estaba casi llorando. En serio no podía tomarlo, ni siquiera con las manos tocarlo para quitarlo de sus rodillas.

 

―¿Por qué no? ―le escupió―, me la chupaste cuando te dije que te pagaría, y estoy pagando con una propina bastante generosa. Sólo toma el dinero y vete.

 

Louis estaba llorando en ese punto, temblando en la silla que se movía con cada suspiro. Se secó las lágrimas y sintió la piel de la mejilla hirviendo bajo su brazo. No supo bien por qué lo hizo, pero buscó en sus bolsillos monedas, billetes, y después cuando recordó que su madre le había dado dinero para los libros, buscó eso en la mochila también.

 

Las lágrimas caían todavía gordas cuando contó el dinero en el escritorio:

 

―38,75 ―anunció y guardó el billete de cien en la mochila―. Te daré el resto en la escuela.

 

Por un momento, mientras Louis se ponía la mochila, hubo silencio. Jackson la miraba, sentado en la cama.

 

―Lo quiero ahora ―dijo luego, con la voz ronca.

 

―No tengo ese dinero ―explicó ella, todavía enojada y llorando.

 

Lo adivinó de algún modo, por el silencio, por el modo en que Jackson se relamió los labios antes de hablar.

 

―Entonces junta tu dinero, quédate con los cien, y hazme otra mamada ―Louis lo miró con una mueca confusa y frágil de la que no estaba orgullosa―. Pero lávate la cara antes. Das lástima.

 

X

 

Todo empeoró después de eso. Los detalles de cómo había expandido su “clientela” hasta el actual grupo de ocho chicos del colegio, era nebuloso y confuso. Aún más cómo había logrado ocultar todo de Niall y cómo le había hecho creer a todo el mundo que cuidaba a unos niños del otro lado de la ciudad para explicar el dinero que llevaba a la casa.

 

No recordaba mucho de quinto año. Apenas un puñado de tardes, todas mezcladas en una en su memoria, que pasaba caminando hasta el puente para sentarse a las orillas del río. La brisa suspiraba en su oído y acariciaba los cardos, que hacían un sonido como de cosquillas, pero relajante. Había olor cítrico, amarillo y violeta que se le venía a veces, cuando pensaba en esos días. Era un olor sin nombre pero que se sentía liviano y cuando se le presentaba, Louis recordaba los barcos bien lejos, donde el río se convertía en mar, y pensar qué bonito sería estar allí, yendo a otro lado.

 

Simplemente yéndose.

 

XXX

 

 

―¡Hey, Harry! ¡Por aquí! ―llamó Niall a la chica de cabellos castaños. No llevaba el pelo recogido ese día, sino suelto y cayéndole por los hombros, formando suaves firuletes en las puntas.

 

Estaba sonriendo, pero parecía nerviosa cuando se sentó junto a ellas. Aparentemente las tácticas disuasivas de Louis habían funcionado cuando la vio aquella vez en el baño, porque Harry parecía tener bien en claro, finalmente, que ella no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con sus estupideces.

 

―Iba a pasar por tu casa en un rato, se me ocurrió la mejor idea para el parche... ―dijo Niall, después de que saludara tímidamente.

 

Siguió hablando, pero Louis no estaba prestando atención. Debajo, en el campo, los chicos jugaban a la pelota, alentados por el entrenador. Ashton estaba en el banco, junto a Julian, y hablaban. Eso a Louis le ponía los pelos de punta.

 

―¿Tú has pensado en algo, Lou? ―dijo Harry. Louis la escuchó porque la tomó por sorpresa ese nombre, con esa voz tan nueva y extraña―. Louis ―se corrigió en seguida.

 

―No estoy realmente interesada en los parches, _Haz_ ―respondió. Niall la miraba como pidiéndole “por favor”, pero no fue realmente eso lo que cambió su tono. Es que Harry tenía un gesto esperanzador en los ojos y en las manos, arremolinadas en sus rodillas. Se veía como si realmente le importara agradarle y ya la había asustado demasiado de todas formas. Por eso, fingió su mejor sonrisa, y agregó―: pero, gracias.

 

La sonrisa de Niall, después, fue contagiosa: rosada, brillante, redonda, dulce.

 

Un rato después, mientras Harry hablaba tonterías y Louis estaba recostada en las gradas, dejando que el sol le calentara los párpados, la mano de Niall encontró la suya en la sombra fresca de su costado y la apretó suavemente.

 

Significaba “gracias”, Louis lo sabía. Por intentarlo, al menos, por portarse bien. Fue un instante apenas, poco más que un respiro, pero eran instantes como esos que valían a Louis como el tiempo entero, el mundo, la esperanza de un futuro. Se sentía como vapor, húmedo y libre; Niall la tocaba y Louis pensaba que no todo estaba mal, que aún le quedaba algo que no estaba marcado, ni revuelto, ni perdido. Aún era Louis, cuando estaba con ella.

 

El sol le quemó las mejillas cuando sonrió.

 

Era algo gracioso, ¿verdad? Que fuera Niall la que dijera las gracias.

 

X

 

Esa noche, mientras volvía a casa por las calles desiertas pintadas del naranja eléctrico de los faroles, escuchaba los Arctic Monkeys en su celular y no le importaba una mierda.

 

Ni la voz de Alex Turner, ni la de Marcus cuando llamaba “puta”, ni el sabor amargo de la mentira que le hervía como burbujas en la lengua, ni las rodillas del jean humedecidas del vapor de las duchas, ni las lágrimas nuevas remarcando el surco de las secas en sus mejillas.

 

Todo en lo que pensaba era en Niall y en una conversación absurda, como traída por un eco lejano, sobre parches, y bandas de los '80 y frases que eran, _como_ que súper graciosas, quitadas de contexto.

 

X

 

―Mira, Louis, me agrada Ashton y lo sabes ―dijo Jay en un murmullo extraño que sonaba como un grito. Fuera de la cocina, las mellizas jugaban con Dan, el novio de su mamá y se reían tan fuerte que a Louis le dolía―. Pero no puedes aparecer en casa a las nueve de la noche, ¡ni siquiera respondes el celular!

 

―La batería se murió ―mintió, mientras apilaba los platos en el mesón, contándolos.

 

―Que celular gracioso que tienes, nunca anda ―se burló con un tono sarcástico que era bastante hiriente. Se tomó un momento y luego de suspirar, agregó―: ¿Siquiera estás usando protección?

 

―¡Mamá! ―protestó Louis.

 

―Te hablan de esas cosas en la escuela, ¿verdad?

 

―¡No estoy...! Soy virgen, ¿okay? ―murmuró entre dientes y con las mejillas tan rojas que le daba vergüenza levantar la mirada.

 

―Sólo digo que es importante que sepas como cuidarte ―Louis se alejó de su madre buscando los cubiertos y los dejó en seco sobre los platos, haciendo demasiado ruido, como si esperara ahogar con eso la voz de su madre. Sentía una pelota en el estómago y ganas de vomitar, esa conversación realmente no le estaba alegrando el día―, ¿te han hablado de los preservativos? ¿sabes cómo usarlos?

 

―¿Lo sabes _tú_? ―le retrucó. Eso oscuro en el estómago se transformó en una bronca tan potente que no pudo detenerla. Le tembló tal vez la voz, un poco; le salió como metida para adentro, lenta y espesa, pero lo dijo de todas formas―: no soy yo quien tiene más hijas de las que puede alimentar.

 

Jay le pegó una cachetada que retumbó en la cocina, causando un silencio repentino que envolvió la casa entera. Le quitó a Louis el aliento y por un segundo entero se sintió vacía, del todo, como si le hubiesen arrancado los huesos y las tripas.

 

―Sirve la mesa ―le ordenó, evitando su mirada.

 

Louis se tragó su orgullo, o lo poco de él que le quedaba, y le hizo caso. Lottie la ayudó, en silencio, en un gesto de solemne camaradería que le partió el corazón. Quiso decirlo que la deje, que podía sola, que se merecía ese pequeño castigo después de decir una cosa tan fea, pero en cambio aceptó el mimo en silencio, tragando saliva para meter las lágrimas para adentro.

 

Sabía que estaba mal. Quizá sus hermanas se sentían como una carga muy pesada, y ella era todavía demasiado joven para ocuparse de ellas sola, pero eran lo más bonito que tenía y si había algo que Louis debiera decirle a su madre por ellas, era gracias. También sabía que Jay intentaba, hacía todo en su poder para que estén felices. Quizá habían pasado tiempos difíciles, pero estaban bien ahora: todas las chicas iban a escuelas decentes y no les faltaba nada, y aunque algo de todo eso era gracias a Dan y la colaboración silenciosa de Louis, era sobretodo gracias a Jay con sus turnos extra en el hospital y sus mañanas ajetreadas dejándole todo listo para el resto del día.

 

Louis sabía que le debía a Jay todo, pero si ella estaba lastimada y nadie siquiera lo veía, no le quedaba más que lastimarlos también un poco. Quizá era una excusa terrible, pero era cierto: todo lo que Louis quería era sentirse un poco menos sola.

 

X

 

Sus sentimientos por las prácticas eran confusos. Amaba el tiempo con Niall, por supuesto, y el modo en que le quemaban los músculos y el sudor en su espalda y el rechinar de las zapatillas en la madera lustrada. Le gustaba ser buena en eso, aunque fuera apenas un hobby sin futuro, que no la llevaría muy lejos. Era quizás insignificante, pero la llenaba. Debía ser porque era tan pequeña, quizá por eso le bastaba una caricia de Niall, o la risa de las mellizas, o llevar el balón al lugar justo, para sentirse bien.

 

Lo feo eran los murmullos, las risitas crueles, los empujones cuando el profesor no veía. Era ese miedo constante de que supieran, sin importar lo que juraran mil veces sus “clientes”. Cada vez que le decían zorra, Louis se preguntaba si realmente _sabían_ , o si es que tenía algo en el cuerpo o en la cara que la delataba, una marca visible que Niall ignoraba por pura amabilidad del universo.

 

Esa tarde era difícil recordar por qué siquiera estaba todavía en el equipo. La idiota de Lauren la había empujado, doblándole el tobillo, y ahora estaba sentada en las gradas, con hielo en el pie y sin poder irse hasta que terminara el entrenamiento ―reglas de la entrenadora. Niall seguía en la cancha, y nada podía entonces distraerla de recuerdos mohosos y pensamientos crueles.

 

Odiaba estar sola.

 

―¡Hola, Louis!

 

Se giró sobre su hombro y vio a Harry acercarse, quitándose los auriculares y sonriendo, como acostumbraba hacerlo.

 

Lo único que le faltaba.

 

―Hola ―le dijo y volvió la vista al partido.

 

Niall estaba a punto de sacar,demasiado concentrada en el juego como para notar que su sueño acababa de hacerse realidad ―por culpa del destino o como a Louis le gustaba llamarlo, su suerte de mierda.

 

―¿Te lastimaste? ―le preguntó y se sentó a su lado (oh, _Dios_ ).

 

―No, tenía mucho calor en el tobillo ―respondió sarcástica, sin quitar la vista del frente. El saque de Niall había sido espectacular, justo en el lugar más vulnerable del equipo contrario. Lamentablemente la chica se las ingenió para devolver el balón, pero había valido la pena intentarlo.

 

―¿Qué paso, te caíste?

 

―No tenemos que hablar ―la interrumpió algo exasperada, pero en seguida recordó a Niall y su mirada suplicante, y tomó aire para juntar paciencia―. Podemos, simplemente, estar calladas y mirar la práctica.

 

―Puedo hacer eso ―dijo Harry―, soy, como, la mejor en esto de no hablar.

 

Louis le devolvió una mueca grotesca y molesta que definitivamente no era un sonrisa, aunque intentaba serlo.

 

―Mi mamá solía hacernos jugar a guardar silencio ―comentó Harry entre risas. Louis se giró con toda la intención de hacerla callar con su mirada de hielo, pero era de hecho agradable la forma en que sonreía, mostrando los dientes y con un mechón de pelo ensortijado detrás de su oreja, escapando al rodete (al parecer sus cabellos más cortos eran más enrulados todavía que las puntas)―. Nos daba medallas y toda la cosa. Yo estaba convencida de que había, como, campeonatos o algo así. ¡Hasta entrenaba!

 

Harry rio y Louis rio un poquito con ella. Una pizca, que se esfumó después de un instante.

 

―Bueno, yo te daré una medalla si te callas ahora ―dijo, por costumbre, porque así era ella. Se sintió un poco mal cuando Harry agachó la mirada que se había puesto tan verde cuando las dos rieron juntas―: Realmente lo siento, pero quiero ver el entrenamiento... ―mintió.

 

―No, ¡claro! Guardaré silencio ―prometió e hizo el gesto de cerrar los labios con llave.

 

La calma duró poco. Un par de minutos que de hecho se sintieron bien, en los que Harry no hizo más que mirar a las chicas con ella y envolverla en su perfume frutal. Pero habló de vuelta, como si no pudiera evitarlo, como si se le prendería fuego la lengua si se quedaba callada por más de cinco minutos.

 

―No le dije, ¿sabes? A Niall ―susurró. Louis frunció el ceño, algo confundida. Harry se acercó un poquito más―. Acerca de lo del baño... ―explicó y volvió a su sitio.

 

Se corrió el mechón rebelde de pelo y se lo puso otra vez detrás de la oreja. Tenía un arete de golondrinas que brilló entonces suavemente.

 

―Y creo que no se lo has dicho tú tampoco, porque parece no darse cuenta ―continuó hablando bajito, aunque no había nadie alrededor―, pero creo que deberías hablar de eso con alguien, Louis, y si no quieres que sea Niall puede ser conmigo, ¿sí? Como, prometo guardar tu secreto.

 

Louis suspiró.

 

―Mira, Harriette.

 

―Es sólo Harry, mi mamá me anotó así ―la interrumpió.

 

―Harry ―continuó―, el punto es que a mí simplemente no me agradas, ¿okay? Me resbala lo adorable que seas, o que escuches música indie, o que tengas una hermana universitaria o que seas tan buena que Lassie siente envidia, me importa una mierda, ¿sí? Así que, no sé qué piensas que va a pasar o qué crees que necesito para resolver mi “bulimia” o lo que en tu mente sea mi problema, pero _no me interesa_. Así que vuelve a tus libros, a tus vinilos y a tus parches y déjame sola.

 

Cuando terminó de hablar, soltó un suspiro largo y áspero que le raspó la garganta. Había silencio, finalmente.

 

Se concentró en el entrenamiento, pero no realmente. Por el rabillo del ojo buscaba a Harry, adivinando qué había en su mirada tan fija en sus manos, y por más que se oían las voces del equipo y las instrucciones del entrenador, y por más que le quemaba el hielo en el tobillo y le tiraba el músculo, todo lo que podía sentir era la música saturada pero bajita, apenas murmurada desde los auriculares que anudaba y desanudaba Harry.

 

―Ni siquiera me gusta la música indie, ¿sabes? ―dijo riendo, pero con los ojos humedecidos―, me gusta One Direction y Demi Lovato y todas las canciones del top 40 que se te ocurran.

 

Louis tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir. Sentía un “lo siento” en la punta de la lengua, pero no podía. Le quedaba poco orgullo pero lo que había lo guardaba con recelo.

 

―Niall me dijo que te gustaban los Arctic Monkeys y descargué la discografía entera y luego literalmente googlée “bandas indies” para tener algo de qué hablar...

 

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Louis, con la voz húmeda y débil, con las manos incómodas en las gradas al no saber qué hacer con ellas.

 

―Porque quiero conocerte mejor ―dijo―, porque Niall habla de ti y dice que eres genial, ¡la más divertida del mundo! Y, como... ¿Siento curiosidad?

 

Intentó responder algo, pero no supo qué.

 

―Y sé que no te agrado y está bien, pero, la cuestión es que no me conoces, y quizá si lo hicieras no te agradaría tampoco, pero, como, ¿quizás sí? Y quiero averiguarlo.

 

Louis asintió suavemente, pensando.

 

―No hay chances de que me dejes en paz, entonces ―sonrió frustrada, aunque también algo enternecida.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza, riendo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

―Pero prometo no volver a mencionar lo del baño ―dijo, y se besó una cruz que hizo con los dedos.

 

―¡Hey! Algo es algo.

 

X

 

Sentada en el auto de Ashton, después de la práctica, cuando la llevaba a casa, ya que no podía caminar, ella no podía parar de pensar en que le quedaban mil cosas por decir, preguntas, disculpas.

 

―¿Quieres ir al cine el sábado? Hay una en 3D que le agradaría alas mellizas ―le preguntó él cuando llegaron a un semáforo.

 

Louis sonrió, algo distante.

 

―Suena bien ―Se encogió de hombros, pensando en que ese sería un buen uso para los cien que se había ganado esa semana (su chanchito no sufriría si no “comía” hasta el viernes siguiente)―, ¿cuál es?

 

Ashton le habló entonces del estudio, de la trama, los actores.

 

―Es del director de Buscando a Nemo, ¿te gustó esa? ―Louis asintió sin quitar la vista del celular y del mensaje en la pantalla, sin saber si enviarlo o no, sin recordar del todo por qué ahora tenía el número de Harry agendado.

 

**Tú no me conoces tampoco, ¿qué te hace creer que voy a agradarte?**

Lo envió.

 

―Voy a llorar como una bebé entonces, la escena de Dory y Marlin es un golpe bajo ―respondió, y guardó el aparato en el bolsillo.

 

Ashton se rio.

 

―Tú lloras viendo realities, Lou ―le recordó.

 

Louis rio, como por décima vez en un manojo de horas. Había reído mucho ese día, casi tanto como un sábado a la tarde con Niall.

 

X

 

Louis no vio la respuesta hasta entrada la noche. Salía de bañarse y casi todas en casa dormían. En la sala quedaban Jay y Fizzy, mirando tele en el sillón. Se sentó con ellas, a desenredarse el cabello.

 

Ninguna de las tres hablaba, entretenidas con los capítulos repetidos de Hanna Montana en la pantalla y la quietud tranquilizando de la casa sin las mellizas jugando por todas partes (se sentía casi como en la costa: gris, relajado; con el ruido del tele como el susurro de los cardos).

 

Tenía dos mensajes, pero leyó el de Harry solamente. El de Marcus podía esperar a la mañana siguiente, sentía que sin malas noticias podría dormir la noche entera de un tirón, sin pesadillas ni vueltas innecesarias en la cama.

 

**Tendremos que esperar y averiguarlo, entonces :P buenas noches xx**

 

―¿Ashton? ―preguntó Jay divertida, arqueándole las cejas desde su esquina en el sillón. Fizzy se rio también, y se acurrucó aún más sobre su madre.

 

―Cállense ―dijo Louis y dejó el celular en la mesita, antes de acercarse a las dos y enterrar los pies bajo las piernas de su hermana, donde descansaron tibiecitos hasta que terminó el episodio.

 

X

 

Hubo un momento, antes de que Louis abriera los ojos, que se sintió bien.

 

Un limbo perezoso, sombrío y solitario, pero que le recordaba a lindos momentos: la quietud de su alcoba, el reposo de la siesta. En seguida notó la mueca extraña en sus labios y los restos de lágrimas en el rostro, ya secas y tirantes, y aunque no recordaba por qué lloraba la entristeció la escena. Desearía no estar acostumbrada a despertar así.

 

Tomó el celular de la mesita de luz, para asegurarse de la hora: iban a ser las 12 en quince minutos —algo que debería haberle anunciado el ruido en la cocina o la luz blanca que asomaba entre las cortinas.

 

Tenía cuatro mensajes, y dos eran de Marcus. **Podemos vernos mañana??,** era el que había postergado la noche anterior. Había uno nuevo, también, de hacía casi una hora: **Mis padres vuelven a la 1, ¿vendrás?**

 

Jay abrió la puerta lentamente, y Louis aprovechó que miraba la bandeja con las tazas de té para secarse las mejillas.

 

—Buen día, corazón —la saludó—, te traje té.

 

Estaré ahí en 20 minutos. Y saltó de la cama.

 

—Gracias ma, pero se me está haciendo tarde. Ashton me invitó a almorzar y me quedé dormida.

 

Mientras se calzaba el jean, tan ajustado que apenas le pasaban los pies, hizo de cuenta que no veía como su madre abría la boca, intentando encontrar las palabras para detenerla. Parte de ella quería quedarse, remendar lo de la otra vez, redimirse de ese montón de cosas horribles que le había dicho. Otra parte quería irse, precisamente por eso. ¿No sería mejor si las dos hicieran de cuenta que nunca había pasado? ¿Que Jay pretendiera que nunca en su vida había mirado a su hija con tanto enojo y dolor?

 

—Probablemente busquemos a las mellizas luego, para ir al cine —agregó, porque cualquier hueco de silencio podría llevar a su madre a hablar. Buscó en el cajón hasta encontrar una camiseta apropiada—, si te parece bien.

 

Ella asintió.

 

—Claro. Sí. Sería genial, que salgan un poco —respondió, y titubeó un momento—. Pero, ¿te quedarás después del cine? Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

 

Louis tragó saliva mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Jay debió haber notado algo en su mirada, porque en seguida agregó:

 

—¡No acerca de...! No es por lo de la otra vez. De hecho, lo siento si te molestó... Que insinuara...

 

—Está bien, ma —la interrumpió, ligeramente sonrosada, pero encogiéndose de hombros como si no le significara nada. Le costó un poco más decir lo otro—: también lo siento... No quise decir lo que dije.

 

Jay sonrió entonces, de un modo que puso a Louis la piel de gallina. Tan genuino y tan bonito que la hacía diez años más joven. Podía reconocerse en ella, a lo lejos; al verla se le presentaba en la mente el recuerdo de años atrás, frente al espejo, una junto a la otra, preparándose para salir al mundo.

 

Louis tendría 12 y ya había aprendido a atarse las coletas sola. Las dos repasaban sus actividades para el día frente al espejo y Jay se veía bonita, _tan_ bonita, y sus ojos se encontraban en el cristal y las dos sonreían —Louis podía recordar como si fuera ayer la escena, y cómo pensaba que había algo que las dos compartían, algo que las unía. No era el físico, porque su madre tenía labios carnosos y ojos oscuros, y Louis había heredado de su padre todos los rasgos refinados y altaneros (excepto quizá la nariz redondeada); pero era el modo, sobre todo la sonrisa, suave a veces y otra brillante y luminosa, mostrando los dientes, la marca inobjetable del parentezco, la herencia más ruidosa y bonita que su madre le había dejado, además de sus hermanas.

 

El tema es que Louis llevaba años sin reír así, y Jay ya no lo hacía sólo para ella, que era difícil recordarlo.

 

Se ató el cabello en una coleta y metió el celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

 

—Te veo esta noche —prometió y besó a su mamá en la mejilla, y la sonrisa le quemó los labios hasta hacerla reír—. Hablaremos entonces.

 

X

 

En la habitación de Marcus había otro chico sentado en la cama, de cabello rubio, mirada nerviosa y un rostro demasiado familiar. Louis creía haberlo visto en la clase de historia.

 

Al notar cómo se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta, Marcus se apresuró a explicar:

 

—Jeffrey es de confianza, lo juro, Lou. No le dirá a nadie.

 

—Eso lo decido yo —retrucó entre dientes. El chico en la cama se reincorporó suavemente y Louis dio un paso atrás.

 

—En serio, no voy a hacerlo —prometió con ojos de borrego.

 

—Tú cállate, _Jeffrey_ —le apuntó con el dedo. En seguida se volvió a Marcus que tenía una expresión entre divertida y asustada, que la enfureció doblemente—, ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Conoces las reglas!

 

—Lo sé, pero son $300, ¿okay, Lou? ¿Puedes oírme un segundo?

 

Louis tragó saliva y se sintió como tragar una piedra, gruesa y molesta en su garganta. Cuando Marcus quiso tomarla de la mano la retiró en seguida, como si su piel se le prendiera fuego en la propia.

 

—Cincuenta y cincuenta dan cien, Marcus —dijo con la voz quebrada y la cara teñida de rojo.

 

—Por dos mamadas, sí...

 

—Eso es todo lo que hago —le recordó y por una fracción de segundo miró de reojo al chico en la cama y sintió vergüenza.

—Sí, pero escucha —continuó Marcus—, si lo dejas follarte mientras me la chupas...

 

Louis le pegó una cachetada.

 

Se sintió bien. Le dio otra.

 

No estaba llorando. Había aprendido a controlar eso, pero la voz... Se le escapaba, alta y baja, y frágil y rota.

 

—Sólo mamadas, _sabes eso._

 

Marcus se rio.

 

—Sería todo normal, nada raro —agregó Jeffrey desde la cama. Louis apenas si lo miró y bastó para que volviera a su lugar y se callara la boca.

 

—Nada que no hayas hecho con Ashton —continuó el otro.

 

Louis se sonrosó aún más, y agachó la mirada.

 

No se suponía que debía decir ese nombre. Era como si hubiese olvidado todas las reglas ese día. Pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que las tenía presentes, por el modo en que sonreía, por la presión con la que tomaba a Lou por la muñeca, como si supiera que estaba cruzando la raya.

 

Cuando finalmente miró arriba, enfrentó sus ojos burlones con la frente en alto.

 

—Sólo mamadas, y sólo con gente que yo elijo —El tipo le arqueó las cejas—, y eso no te incluye a ti, ni a _Jeffrey_.

 

X

 

En el cine, no prestó demasiada atención a la película, pero lloró como dos ríos cundo el momento justo llegó. Ashton le comentó a Phoebs, más tarde, mientras tomaban un helado antes de volver a casa, que su hermana mayor era una llorona y Louis sonrió con los ojos cansados.

 

Eran momentos como esos en los que se preguntaba si debía decirle, a alguien. Ashton la miraba con sus ojos azulísimos y una sonrisa tan tierna que daba lástima, y quizá la había engañado más veces de las que debería, y quizá a veces la tocaba en momentos en los que Louis desearía que no lo hiciera, pero también le había dicho que la amaba, y a ella le temblaba en la boca un torbellino de disculpas y pedido de auxilio.

 

Se sentía tan impotente que estaba a punto de llorar de vuelta. En cambio se encogió de hombros, le sacó la lengua a su novio, y escondió en el fondo, bien en el fondo, el recuerdo del miedo y el asco cuando tenía a como-se-llame en su boca y Marcus la miraba desde la cama, con un gesto altanero y la amenaza todavía decorándole los labios: _Yo no me iría si fuera tú_.

 

Es que quizá no habían logrado salirse con la suya, hacer con ella todo lo que le habían propuesto en un primer lugar. Pero Louis conocía ahora el gusto de otro tipo más y con toda esa sensación pesada en el estómago, no se sentía como si hubiese ganado tampoco.

 

X

 

Cuando llegó fue directo al dormitorio, ignorando la mirada amable de Jay y la presencia de Dan en la casa. Dejó el teléfono que había anunciado el cuarto pitido en toda la tarde, porque debía ser Marcus y no podía lidiar con eso de todas formas. Puso los $100 y el vuelto del cine en el chanchito, al que apenas le cabían los billetes y suspiró.

 

El animal de cerámica la miraba con los ojos muertos y Louis lo hubiese roto si no fuera porque estaba ahorrando, aunque no sabía bien para qué —algo de barcos, y tardes enteras a la orilla de un río.

 

El teléfono sonó otra vez; eso sí podía romperlo. Lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared y sintió un torrente de libertad temblarle en las yemas de los dedos y en la base del estómago cuando se separó en pedazos: la tapa, el aparato, la batería.

 

Se secó las lágrimas al oír los pasos en el pasillo.

 

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Jay. Louis ya estaba dejando en el escritorio las partes del celular recién recogidas.

 

—Nada —dijo y tomó una toalla—. Me voy a bañar.

 

—¿Peleaste con Ashton? —insistió—, las chicas dicen que actuabas rara...

 

—¡Nada! ¿Okay? No pasa nada —repitió y pasó por su lado.

 

Cuando estuvo encerrada en el baño, abrió la canilla y contenida por el ruido del agua volvió a llorar. No muy fuerte, respirando en cambio lentamente para no hacer ruido. Su mamá estaba del otro lado de la puerta, podía sentirlo.

 

X

 

**¿Todavía te duele el tobillo? ¡Recuerda ponerle hielo! xx**

 

**¿Qué estás haciendo? Me aburro :(**

 

**Hay un especial de los Arctic Monkeys en MTV ~Me estoy informando :p**

 

**Estoy comiendo la torta más extraña jamás vista.**

 

—Guau. Ashton es realmente molesto —se burló Niall.

 

Louis sonrió y se mordió la legua: de ninguna manera iba a decirle que se trataba de Harry; era la primera vez que estaban a solas en semanas, y temía que si la nombraba su amiga iba a querer invitarla.

 

—Lo tuve apagado muchas horas —explicó refiriéndose al celular. **¿Hablas tanto por celular como en todas partes? Estaba ocupada.**

 

—¿No lo viste como hace veinte minutos? —insistió su amiga frunciendo el ceño.

 

Ver esa expresión en su rostro la hizo reír.

 

—¿Estás celosa? —le arqueó la ceja.

 

—No celosa —la corrigió—, quizá un poco. Pero es que... Casi ni nos vemos porque estás siempre con él.

 

—Es gracioso, porque él dice lo mismo acerca de ti —comentó. Se apresuró a cambiar de tema, pues apenas su amiga notara todas las veces que había mentido estar con Ashton como excusa, iban a empezar las preguntas acerca de dónde estaba realmente y no podía con eso. No ese día—. Además, eres tú la que está con Harry todo el tiempo.

 

—¡Ohh! Así que _tú_ estás celosa —la interrumpió con un dedo acusador, divertidísima al verla delatarse.

 

—No son celos —dijo, pero tenía la cara roja. **Lo siento, ¿estás ocupada ahora? Sigo aburrida** —. Es sólo la verdad, nunca estamos solas.

 

—¡Porque siempre estás con Ashton!

 

Al principio se rió, le lanzó con un peluche; no iba a meterse otra vez en esa discusión. Pero entonces el nombre de su novio le recordó al de Marcus, y al de _Jeffrey_ y a ese miedo que la había acompañado toda la tarde. Tenía los labios todavía contorneados pero la mirada perdida y Niall dejó el tema, porque para algo era su mejor amiga.

 

—¿Helado y películas? —dijo en cambio, como si supiera que era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Tragó saliva y asintió suavemente.

 

—Una comedia. No quiero llorar.

 

Niall le hizo un suave coscorrón al pasar por su lado, que le desordenó el cabello y la trajo de vuelta a la risa, con cosquillas. Las manos de Ni eran mágicas, o algo.

 

—Tú siempre lloras —le recordó y Louis se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

 

—Culpable.

 

La rubia dejó la habitación con la promesa de volver con helado y una simple tarea para su mejor amiga: “ponte cómoda”. _Como si fuera tan fácil_.

 

Se trepó a la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Eran pesadas y suaves, completamente distintas a la casi transparente trama de pelusas que eran las de su casa. Se amontonó cuatro almohadones en la espalda y una vez allí, envuelta en un refugio de mantas y cojines, preparar el dvd parecía demasiado trabajo. Niall no le había pedido que se ocupe de eso de todas formas.

 

 **Estoy algo ocupada. Te diría haciendo qué pero querrías inmiscuirte.** ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba para sonar tan hostil aún cuando no era realmente su intención? Por suerte Harry era inmune a sus barreras; respondió en seguida: **No busco meterme en tu vida sino ser parte de ella, tonta** , y casi inmediatamente después, **como amiga, quiero decir!!!!**

 

Louis se rió ante la aclaración y el exceso de signos de admiración.

 

Niall entró con dos tazas de loza que humeaban frío, y de las que sobresalían dos cucharas pequeñitas. Era un truco que la dietista le había dado, usar cubiertos más pequeños para generar una sensación de saciedad, aunque definitivamente no funcionaba con ella y ni siquiera le importaba realmente.

 

Casi se podía oír el diminuto rechinar de las burbujas de helado, musiquita invisble casi pensada para hadas.

 

—Frutilla —explicó relamiéndose y dejó las tazas en la mesita. No comentó nada al ver a Louis tan cómoda, pero se sonrió cuando notó los cables del dvd desparramados en el suelo.

 

—Tu cama es muy cómoda —fue toda su explicación, y antes de ponerse a preparar todo, Niall la besó con gusto a fresa y se rio en su boca.

 

X

 

La película era probablemente genial, porque Niall se reía como nunca y porque estaba Adam Sandler y ese era supuestamente uno de sus favoritos, pero ella no estaba prestando realmente atención. Se sentía cansada, pero no podía dormir, y su mente iba y venía de lugares felices a los más oscuros.

 

No podía decirse que la estaba pasando mal, tampoco, los pies de Niall estaban tibios bajo las sábanas y la frutilla le había endulzado la lengua y los labios y los besos. Estaba más cómoda de lo que había estado en siglos, aunque eso no era decir mucho porque Louis era usualmente una bola de estrés y angustia, un fuego incesante y violento consumiéndose a sí mismo.

 

Niall tenía ese efecto en ella: todavía quemaba, pero se sentía como brasas, chisporroteando suavemente para distraer del silencio, al borde, a apenas un instante, de apagarse por un rato. Le hacía olvidar que el mundo era una mierda. La dejaba atontada y relajada, y era capaz de ver los mensajes de Marcus sin sentir náuseas y los de Ashton sin sentir vergüenza. Era algo sorprendente que hasta los de Harry resultaran tolerables.

 

**Dusty vomitó en mi vestido floreado :( creo que sugiere un cambio de estilo.**

 

 **Somos dos, entonces,** respondió **.**

 

**La chica que no sabe lo que es topshop y mi gato :p opiniones calificadas.**

 

Debería recordar lo que era topshop, _sabía_ que lo había oído aquella tarde en que Niall y ella fueron a su casa. Recordaba precisamente haber preguntado si era una especie de centro comercial y que las dos se habían reído. Sobre todo que le había molestado horrores, tanto que casi hace una escena en ese preciso instante, pero logró controlarse (hasta que la conversación sobre “parches” se hizo demasiado tediosa).

 

—¿Qué era topshop? —preguntó, justo al momento en que Harry agregaba un segundo mensaje: **No estoy insinuando que te vistes mal. Lo siento**. Sonrió.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Ashton quiere comprarte algo? —preguntó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y le golpeó juguetonamente el brazo—, si esta es su forma de disculparse deberías exigir _al menos_ Prada.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida, y Niall estalló en carcajadas. **¡Más te vale! Dusty y yo somos de la realeza de la moda.**

 

—Es una marca de ropa —explicó, mientras se le apagaba la risa hasta volver naturalmente a su lugar. _Oh_. Ahora recordaba. Había salido el tema mirando una de las revistas de Lottie.

 

Otro mensaje de Harry llegó: **Me inclino ante la corona :p** Louis resopló tragándose una sonrisa y tipeó velozmente: **Deberías. No toleramos plebeyos irrespetuosos >:(**

 

La respuesta de Harry no tardó demasiado. **Organizaré un banquete a modo de ofrenda y disculpas** , y un instante después, **Pueden vomitar sobre mi ropa después si tienen ganas.**

 

Louis estalló en carcajadas, tomando por sorpresa a Niall que rió de puros nervios.

 

—Jesús. Me asustaste —la regañó, llevándose la mano al pecho. Louis se disculpó, todavía riendo. **Eres una idiota!!! casi me ahogo con el helado.**

 

**Lo siento su majestad :o**

 

**Puedes llamarme princesa.**

 

**Okay /princesa/. ¡Me voy a lavar mi vestido! Diviértete :) xx**

 

Louis guardó el celular en su bolsillo y volvió la mirada a la pantalla. Adam Sandler hacía algo estúpido pero no era por eso que sonreía. Se acomodó de vuelta en el hueco del hombro de Niall, haciendo caso omiso a su mirada curiosa, y sonriendo como una niña mimada luego de que su amiga le besara la frente.

 

—¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? —preguntó.

 

Louis iba a explicarle que no quería volver a casa, que su día estaba volviéndose finalmente más tolerable y que no quería arruinarlo. Quería dormir bien por una vez, y en su casa la esperaba una charla con su madre sobre la que tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero no lo dijo, y Niall no le preguntó. En cambio apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza, y asintió acariciándola torpemente, despeinándola.

 

Después de un rato, dijo.

 

—Me alegra que tú y Ashton estén mejor.

 

Su voz era tan baja que Louis pudo apenas oírla desde el relajado entre sueño en el que se había sumido, y por encima del ruido de la tele.

 

—¿Mmhm?

 

—No hablaré ya mal de él si prometes que están bien y que estás feliz.

 

—Lo estoy —mintió, todavía confundida porque no entendía de dónde venía esta charla. Bostezó pero Niall no dijo nada, y parecía que esperaba que dijera algo más—. Me dijo que me amaba —le comentó con la voz ronca y cansada. Esto no era mentira, pero no se sentía verdadero tampoco.

 

Niall no le preguntó si ella lo amaba también, y Louis se lo agradeció en silencio. En cambio la abrazó bien fuerte, acurrucándose sobre ella y sus senos que eran en verdad acolchonaditos, haciéndola reír. Niall siempre reía y era casi adictivo, Louis no creía poder vivir sin ese ruido tan bonito embelleciéndole los días.

 

Le respondió el abrazo y le desordenó otra vez el cabello, y Louis se rió otra vez, porque, ¿por qué mierda no hacerlo?

 

—Bueno, me alegra que estén bien —insistió, pero Louis ya estaba quedándose dormida—, no te veía sonriéndole así al teléfono hacía siglos.

 

X

 

Despertó unas horas más tarde. La habitación estaba en penumbras, con la intermitente luz de los disparos del videojuego en la pantalla de la PC alumbrando de vez en cuando la alcoba. Niall tenía unos pesados auriculares y se mordía el labio moviéndose aquí y allá en el asiento, concentrada en los terroristas o lo que fuera que había del otro lado de la pantalla. Se veía linda y Louis quiso reír otra vez, pero bostezó en cambio.

 

Recordó de golpe que no le había avisado a su mamá que se quedaría allí esta noche y buscó su celular entre las sábanas.

 

 **Niall me dijo que te quedaste dormida. Ven mañana temprano xoxo,** decía Jay. Prefirió no responder, por las dudas estuviera despierta y le dijera que volviera entonces.

 

Abrió el segundo menaje. Era más nuevo, de hacía apenas unos minutos (quizá había sido aquello lo que la despertó), era Harry.

 

**Buenas noches, princesa xx**

 

No supo por qué no respondió ese.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Louis sabía que se había equivocado. Lo supo incluso mientras estaba gritando, haciendo la mejor escena de su vida y a la persona que menos la merecía. No porque el anuncio de Jay fuera en sí bueno, pero tampoco era lo peor que le había pasado: Dan estaba bien, las chicas lo adoraban e iban a casarse de todos modos así que iba a mudarse con ellas tarde o temprano. Sobre todo, ayudaría en las finanzas de la casa, lo que era sencillamente genial considerando que Louis quería estudiar el año siguiente una vez que terminara la escuela.

 

Lo más importante de todo es que Jay lo quería y él a ella. Eran geniales juntos. Louis había notado las miradas silenciosas, las sutiles muestras de amor, los mensajes de buenos días aún dos años después de haber empezado a salir.

 

En vez de pensar en todo eso, de felicitarlos y darle su bendición —que era lo único que su mamá pedía—, dijo:

 

—¿Dónde estaba él cuando realmente lo necesitábamos? Es fácil mudarse ahora que tenemos con qué pagar las cuentas. Si ibas a casarte con alguien por interés al menos lo hubieses hecho antes —y la conversación había terminado otra vez con un montón de lágrimas y un cachetazo helado en su mejilla.

 

Jay la miraba con tristeza y desesperación, y Louis tenía ganas de salir corriendo, escaparse de su casa y del tiempo.

 

X

 

En vez de disculparse, tomó unas tijeras y se cortó el cabello en el baño: bien corto arriba y apenas hasta la nuca detrás de las orejas. Era desprolijo y no le sentaba muy bien, pero cuando se miró al espejo estuvo varios minutos sonriendo, antes de finalmente largarse a llorar.

 

X

 

**Buen día, princesa xx**

 

X

 

—Jesús, Lou —murmuró Niall al entrar a la alcoba, una vez que ella cerrara la puerta. Se calzó las pantuflas de pata de oso, que eran sus favoritas y se agachó para secarse bien fuerte el cabello, empapado por la lluvia—. Eso fue duro.

 

—¿Qué? —respondió secándose casualmente la cabeza, como si no supiera de qué le hablaba—. Lo bueno del pelo corto es que es súper cómodo…

 

La rubia levantó la mirada y arqueó las cejas, con expresión de: no me trago tu intento de cambio de tema.

 

—Lo que le dijiste a Dan. Él sólo se ofreció a prepararnos unas tazas de té…

 

Puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en la cama para calzarse también ella las pantuflas que habían quedado allí desde la noche anterior: eran dos enormes hamburguesas, abrigadas y acolchadas, que su amiga le había dado en su cumpleaños.

 

—Daniel es un hombre grande, puede soportarlo —balbuceó.

 

—¡Pero fue rudo! E innecesario…

 

—¿Quieres una camiseta seca? —Louis se levantó y la rubia asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sin perder la expresión regañona.

 

—¿Pelearon hoy?

 

—No. No peleo con Daniel —Su teléfono sonó otra vez, así que después de pasarle la camiseta de súper-chica (que se veía tan bonita en los senos redondeados de su amiga) tomó la de Bob Esponja y se sentó en la cama.

 

Era una foto de un gato envuelto en una toalla y empapado, con cara de pocos amigos. Dusty siempre tenía cara de pocos amigos. **Olvidamos entrarlo antes de irnos esta mañana :p**

 

—Es _Dan_ , Lou. Siempre lo llamaste Dan.

 

—Bueno, lo llamo Daniel ahora. ¿A ti qué te importa? Intento dejar claro un mensaje.

 

—¿Qué mensaje? —Niall se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, con la mirada expectante, así que tuvo que guardar el aparato sin responder el mensaje antes de que se lo quitara de las manos.

 

Lo dejó en el colchón y se quitó la camisa mojada, dejándola caer en el piso. Estaba helado. Horriblemente helado. Sentía la piel de gallina y la mirada de Niall la retaba a responder. En seguida se envolvió con la camiseta de Bob Esponja y se refregó los brazos para darse calor.

 

—Que no es bienvenido aquí…

 

Esta vez fue la rubia la que puso los ojos en blanco, y, okay, a Louis solía llenarla de orgullo verle ese gesto —porque era suyo y era lindo cuando Niall llevaba cosas suyas—, pero esta vez se sintió raro. Incómodo.

 

—Eso es _tan_ estúpido —murmuró para sí, y se dio la vuelta para cambiarse la camiseta también.

 

Louis aprovechó para tomar el celular: **Dusty es mi espíritu animal, lo juro. Tengo la misma cara y estoy empapada!!**

 

Dios. _¿Desde cuando sabía el nombre del gato de Harry?_

 

—Eres tan… Estás siendo tan estúpida, Lou —suspiró Niall y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tengo una opinión sobre la gente que se muda a mí casa?

 

**¡Las vi desde el auto cuando mamá me pasó a buscar! Cámbiate, o agarrarás un resfrío :o**

 

—¡No! ¡Porque…! —respiró hondo y se giró a verla.

 

Louis podía sentir sus ojos claros sobre ella mientras tipeaba el mensaje, así que lo hizo doblemente lento para enfadarla un poco más: **Podrías habernos traído >:(**

 

Dejó el teléfono y Niall finalmente suspiró:

 

—Porque no es siquiera _tu_ opinión. Estás siendo difícil porque sí.

 

—Bah… ¿Qué sabes tú?

 

Bip-bip: **Estaban a una cuadra de tu casa!**

 

—¡Lo que tú me dijiste! Que tus hermanas lo adoran, que te llevas bien con él, que “que suerte que mi mamá no esté saliendo con un idiota esta vez” —dijo lo último haciendo una imitación muy poco favorecedora de ella.

 

Llegó un segundo mensaje de Harry: **Además la última vez que te hablé cara a cara apenas me respondiste,** (era cierto, no importaba cuán amistosos fueran los mensajes con Harry, apenas si se saludaban en la escuela), **asumí que lo nuestro era una relación virtual.**

 

 **Touché** , respondió.

 

—¿Puedes dejar el celular dos segundos? —Niall la miraba con hartazgo.

 

Louis arqueó las cejas y lo dejó con un gesto bastante brusco entre ellas en el colchón.

 

—Lo que quise decir es qué sabes tú de cómo es mi vida. Tú eres una niña rica con los padres casados y que no sabe ni lavar una puta servilleta —explotó. Tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y bronca, pero también la garganta prendida fuego y el corazón latiendo bien fuerte—: _vete a la mierda_.

 

Los ojos cristalinos de Niall estaban bien abiertos, y después de parpadear frunció el ceño en un gesto entre confundido e indignado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de escucharla Louis tomó el celular del colchón que había sonado: **Cuando quieras llevar la relación al siguiente paso sólo avísame :p**

 

Louis sonrió, y cuando levantó la mirada, Niall meneó la cabeza de lado a lado y se fue, llevándose sus palabras y la remera de super-chica.

 

XXX

 

La escuela era doblemente horrible sin su amiga. No habían vuelto a hablar más que el cordial buenos días cuando intercambiaron dramáticamente pertenencias personales prestadas antes del primer timbre de la mañana, y salvo algunos momentos en clase, siquiera si se miraban. Los entrenamientos eran lo peor, porque ya no tenía aliada contra las demás y era bastante horrible escuchar que te dicen nombres feos y no tener ni con quien poner sonrisas altaneras y revolear los ojos.

 

Louis la extrañaba, pero era demasiado orgullosa para disculparse. No lo hacía con su madre, menos iba a hacerlo con una amiga, aunque fuera la única y aunque la adorara con locura. Además, esta vez tenía razón, porque, honestamente: _¿qué sabía?_

 

De que te acaben en la boca, y de que te texteen cosas inapropiadas todo el tiempo o de comprarles juguetes a tus hermanas con dinero de mamadas. Niall no tenía idea y estaba bien porque a Louis le gustaba eso de ella —que era inmune al mundo y que eso mismo lo hacía más soportable a veces para todos a su alrededor—, pero no era quien para juzgarla, eso seguro.

 

X

 

La extrañaba el doble en los almuerzos, cuando se sentaba con su novio porque no tenía más con quién, y Marcus se sentaba junto a ella y sin decirle nada le acariciaba suavemente la espalda cuando Ashton no miraba. Louis tenía miedo de que su novio lo note y la llamara zorra, pero más aún de responder y que Marcus lo confirmara para todos allí mismo.

 

Estaba cruzando muchos límites últimamente, y permanecía impune; pero Louis no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Tenía, como los demás, su vida en la palma de su mano, pero la diferencia es que él lo sabía y estaba usándolo a su favor.

 

Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cruzara la última línea. De que le quitara lo único que tenía además de su chanchito repleto de dinero, y su fachada de estudiante normal, y le hacía temblar de miedo.

 

Quizá era tonto, viniendo de una prostituta —¿eso es lo que era , al fin y al cabo, verdad?—, pero Louis quería que su primera vez fuera con alguien especial.

 

X

 

**Le mentí a Niall y dije que debía estudiar para un examen. ¿Quieres comer conmigo en la azotea?**

 

Louis _quería_ , claro que sí. Pero su espalda daba a la pared, y Marcus aprovechaba que Ashton repasaba francés para acariciarle el trasero, y no sabía que pasaría si se levantaba y se iba.

 

 **No puedo**.

 

XXX

 

Ese jueves no tenía realmente ganas de salir a tomar un café con Dan, pero era la única excusa que Jeffrey aceptaría y ya no podría soportar tenerlo en la boca otra vez.

 

El chico la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, por algún motivo que no podía descifrar. Quizá era la cara inocente, su actitud de “yo no soy como los otros”, que era tan, _tan_ hipócrita… Porque él y Marcus eran los únicos a los que les había dicho que no, explícitamente, y… Okay.

 

Quizá no era como los otros. Pero eso no era un mérito.

 

X

 

—Cocoa Cappuccino, para la dama —dijo Dan y dejó la enorme taza frente a ella, antes de sentarse en la otra silla de la mesa— y…. —leyó del ticket—: “espresso”, para mí. En mi época había café negro o con leche, esas eran todas las opciones.

 

Louis sonrió irónicamente y bebió un largo sorbo para no tener que hablar. Era dulce y caliente, se sintió bien en su boca y en su panza. Tranquilizador, de algún modo.

 

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó Dan, ella asintió.

 

—¿El tuyo? —respondió por cortesía.

 

—Sorprendentemente sí —sonrió anchamente al oírla, y se acercó un poco al centro de la mesa en un gesto cómplice que le daba ganas a Louis de gritar, porque, _en serio_ , ella no era una niña. No podía comprarla con café y pastel. Dijo, en tono secretivo—:aunque no sé si vale todo lo que me cobraron, siendo sinceros.

 

—La vida que te espera… —murmuró—, tirando tu dinero en las hijas de tu esposa.

 

Dan parpadeó lentamente, y la sonrisa se le desdibujó un poco, pero la mantuvo, terco. Volvió atrás en su silla.

 

—No es tirarlo si quiero hacerlo.

 

Louis se encogió de hombros y le dio otro sorbo a la taza que no soltaba ni por un segundo porque le entibiaba los dedos.

 

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

 

—Bien. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —respondió rápido y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Su teléfono sonó y dudó un momento antes de finalmente buscarlo en su bolsillo. Sonrió, al ver que era sólo Harry.

 

**¿Te gusta The 1975? Tocarán aquí la semana de navidad :))**

 

—Bien —dijo Dan. Ella no lo miró.

 

—Mmhm — **No los conozco. ¿Son buenos?**

 

—Mira, Louis. Te traje porque quiero que hablemos… La boda es en un mes y tu mamá no sabe qué hacer, y yo tampoco, honestamente.

 

—Mmhmm —El teléfono sonó nuevamente: **No puedo creer que conozca una banda indie que tú no!! :p**.Sonrió.

 

**¿Sabes que los arctic monkeys no son precisamente indie, verdad?**

 

—Si hay algo que te moleste, por favor dilo porque no sabemos si esta es una escena adolescente o si en serio no nos quieres juntos, y ni tu mamá ni yo nos casaremos si tú realmente no quieres…

 

Bip bip. Louis miró la pantalla, y el color se le fue del rostro sutilmente: **Ven a casa de Jeffrey después de hablar con tu papá**. Marcus, obviamente. El rubio cara de ángel ni siquiera tenía el coraje de escribirle él mismo.

 

—Si tú no me aceptas en la familia…

 

 **No es mi papá. Y quiere llevarnos a cenar después, intenta comprar mi bendición para el casamiento**. Dan carraspeó y Louis levantó la mirada con hartazgo.

 

—...Pero quiero que sepas que tú si eres familia para mi, y que quiero casarme con tu madre ¡y no por capricho! La amo, con locura, y quiero mucho a tus hermanas y…

 

**Entonces ven después de la cena.**

 

—...Te quiero mucho a ti, y el año que viene tú te irás a la universidad…

 

**¿Qué se supone que le diga? “Ma, me voy a trabajar”???**

 

—... y tu mamá necesitará ayuda en la casa y yo quiero ayudarla.

 

**No es mi problema qué inventarás, esa es tu parte. Sólo deja las excusas y ven, tenemos dinero.**

 

Louis quiso responder pero no supo qué. No había excusas que sirvieran, lo sabía, no con Marcus. _Jesús_. ¿Por qué siquiera había aceptado la primera vez? Tuvo el presentimiento hace más de un año que ese chico sería un problema, porque estaba en el equipo de Ashton.

 

Si hubiese seguido sus instintos…

 

—...Si estoy haciendo algo mal, sólo dímelo. Porque te juro que sólo quiero ayudar —prometió Dan acercándose otra vez al centro de la mesa—. A tu mamá. Y a ti.

 

Tragó saliva. **Iré en un rato. Intentaré escabullirme antes de la cena.** Al menos así tendría una excusa para irse temprano, no habría tiempo para lo que ella más temía.

 

—¿Lou? —Dan tocó su mano y ella la retiró de golpe. Al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que había preocupación en el modo en que la miraba, y recién entonces que tenía los ojos hinchados y que algunas lágrimas le caían por la mejilla. Que le temblaban los labios.

 

Se secó las lágrimas, pero sólo cayeron más.

 

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema? —le dijo—. No es que estés haciendo algo mal, sino que ya es jodidamente tarde.

 

X

 

—No deberías poner excusas para Jeffrey —dijo Marcus en el baño, mientras Louis se la chupaba—, él está súper enamorado de ti —y ella casi vomitó.

 

X

 

Más tarde esa noche, Jay la abrazó bien fuerte y ella no podía parar de llorar. Por más que intentara, cada vez que su mamá le preguntaba qué le pasaba _realmente_ , sólo atinaba a hundirse en sus brazos y prometer que no era nada, temblando de lágrimas y sollozos incontenibles. Que sólo quería quedarse allí un minuto mas.

 

Tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas tirantes, y Jay le acariciaba la espalda y le decía:

 

—Está bien.

 

No estaba bien, ese era el problema.

 

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, caía en la cuenta que estaba mostrando más de lo que debería, porque las preguntas se hacían cada vez más específicas y porque Jay la abrazaba bien fuerte como si no pensara dejarla ir esta vez.

 

Juró que sólo se sentía mal por haber sido tan infantil, que Dan era genial y que odiaba haberlos tratado tan mal. Era cierto, por supuesto, pero no era _toda_ la verdad. Ante las siguientes preguntas, sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió, tan bien como supo hacerlo:

 

—Deben ser las hormonas, ma —le explicó—. Lo siento.

 

Jay se fue a la cocina a prepararle un té caliente, y cuando volvió Louis cerró los ojos bien fuerte e hizo de cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida.

 

Pasó lo que sintió como una hora en silencio. Ella con los ojos cerrados y adivinando sin verla que su mamá estaba en el marco de la puerta, con dos tazas humeando y preguntándose si debía hacer de cuenta que le creía o acercarse y obligarla a hablar del tema.

 

—Buenas noches —dijo finalmente, y antes de irse del cuarto y cerrar la puerta, le besó la frente y apagó la luz.

 

 

Esperó varios minutos más, hasta que supo que no volvería. Entonces cayeron otras lágrimas, pero silenciosas, tranquilas. Era probablemente extraño que se sintiera tan bien y que al mismo tiempo le doliera el cuerpo entero de tristeza y angustia.

 

El teléfono sonó, pero no lo hubiese mirado si no fuera porque recordó entonces que tenía un mensaje de Harry aún sin ver desde la tarde. Era Ashton en cambio. **Te extrañé hoy :(**

 

Louis abrió el de Harry antes de responder. Se sentía mal por cortar la conversación de golpe. Decía: **Lo sé ahora :p** , pero tuvo que releer la conversación sobre los Arctic Monkeys de más temprano para entender de qué le hablaba. Parecía que desde esa charla vacua en el café a ese momento habían pasado milenios, pero habían sido apenas un manojo de horas.

 

Dudo un momento qué responder.

 

 **Estaba con mi padrastro esta tarde. Lo siento por no responder xx,** y quizá era un poco desesperado, porque Louis nunca pedía perdón, mucho menos por cosas que no fueran su culpa, y mucho menos con Harry, pero quería leerla un rato antes de dormir. Chistes estúpidos y emoticones cada cuatro palabras, eran justo lo que necesitaba; eso y algo más que le daba Harry y que no sabía del todo qué era.

 

**Está bien. ¿Te vas a la cama ya?**

 

 **Estoy en la cama** , respondió en seguida.

 

Harry sólo devolvió tres emojis sonrosados, y Louis tuvo que buscar en la galería hasta encontrar uno apropiado, guiñando el ojo. Harry se apresuró a enviarle entonces el que tiene ojos de corazón y Louis no pudo controlar la sonrisa. Estaba a punto de responder con un beso y el de las dos chicas tomándose la mano, porque, ¿por qué no? Era gracioso, y Harry le seguía la corriente; pero en seguida llegó otro mensaje.

 

 **¿Quieres ir conmigo a ver The 1975?** , y detrás otro, **Son buenos, lo juro.**

 

Louis parpadeó ante la pantalla iluminada.

 

Velozmente por su mente pasaron un montón de escenas breves, iluminadas pero que se desvanecían en instantes, imposibles de asir. Harry con una remera roquera y su sonrisa de hoyuelos bajo las luces parpadeantes de un teatro, y verla con los brazos sobre un vallado, sonriendo tontamente mientras bailaba con la cabeza, como lo hacía siempre que iba con los auriculares.

 

Ojalá The 1975 fueran una banda tranquila. Preferiría una tarde quieta en un bar oscuro que el descontrol violento del pogo y el sudor de la muchedumbre. Le sentaría mejor a Harry, además.

 

 **Suena genial :),** le envió, pero ella no respondió. Probablemente se había quedado dormida, había pasado como media hora desde el último mensaje.

 

X

 

—No me respondiste ayer —dijo Ashton apenas Louis se subió al auto. Lo besó suavísimamente en la boca, hasta borrarle el gesto enojado y dibujarle una sonrisa.

 

—Lo siento. Fue el día más largo de mi vida —juró. En el camino a la escuela le contó de Jay y de Dan y de lo horrible que había sido con ellos el último mes, y que se había disculpado, sí, pero la boda era en poco menos de un mes y quería darles una sorpresa. Un gesto grande que borrara el último tiempo.

 

Ashton la escuchó porque era bueno en eso, pero cuando llegaron al estacionamiento y Louis finalmente dejó de hablar, no tuvo ideas extraordinarias ni palabras de aliento, y en cambio se acercó a ella y la besó con ansias.

 

—Te extrañé —insistió, murmurando sobre sus labios.

 

Y así, como si nada, Louis volvió a mentir. Su vida no había cambiado tanto a fin de cuentas.

 

XXX

 

**Permiso para aproximarme a su majestad?**

 

Louis parpadeó ante el críptico mensaje en la pantalla. Le llevó un momento entender a qué podría Harry referirse, pero cuando recordó aquella multitud de mensajes en los que la llamaba princesa, no pudo contenerse de sonreír.

 

Levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor de aquella ruidosa cafetería, hasta encontrar a Harry parada allí con una taza en una mano y el celular en la otra. Al sonreír, se le marcaron los hoyuelos, pero Louis no quiso poner los ojos en blanco esta vez.

 

Le hizo una seña llamándola, y despejó la mesa para que pueda sentarse. Corrió a un costado las revistas y su cartera, y el libro que había comprado para las mellizas.

 

— _Hey_ —Harry todavía sonreía cuando se sentó a su lado. Louis podía ver que estaba algo incómoda, como si no supiera si correspondía saludar con un beso o si así estaba bien, pero cuando iba a saludarla le trepó un bostezo por la garganta que no pudo contener—. No sabía si podía acercarme a saludar y ya, o si nuestra relación seguía estrictamente virtual.

 

Louis se encogió de hombros.

 

—Estoy demasiado cansada hoy como para que me moleste tu parloteo —dijo. La mirada verde de Harry se ocultó de la suya un momento, y ahora sí Louis puso los ojos en blanco—. Bromeaba, Harriete.

 

Como si nada, Harry volvió a sonreír.

 

—Es Harry. Mi mamá me anotó así.

 

X

 

Louis realmente debía estar muy cansada, porque el tiempo se le pasó tan rápido que la única explicación es que se había quedado dormida, al menos unos minutos. El café era ruidoso, y su acompañante no se callaba ni por, _como_ , medio minuto, hablando aceleradamente de a ratos y otros pausado, dando vueltas y vueltas sin llegar nunca al punto. Era algo así como música, cuando ella hablaba, un ritmo insistente pero de algún modo agradable. Relajante.

 

De golpe Louis se encontraba tan mareada y flojita que honestamente pensaba que estaba soñando.

 

Aprendió muchas cosas de Harry ese día: el nombre de su madre, la edad de Dusty, su tradición de recorrer el centro todos los sábados a la mañana, y hacerse con algunos libros nuevos mientras esperaba que su mamá saliera de trabajar. Otras cosas las descubrió por mérito propio, como que el silencio la ponía nerviosa, y que el arete del lado izquierdo estaba levemente más abajo que el derecho, o que nunca se cansaba de tomar café, porque después de la segunda taza todavía hacía eso, mientras hablaba, de ir a tomar un sorbo y quedarse con los labios secos al descubrirla vacía.

 

—¿Quieres otra? —le preguntó en un momento Louis, que llevaba mirándola hablar por un buen rato sin decir nada, apenas oyéndola desvariar sobre un trabajo que debía entregar en biología la semana siguiente. Harry que estaba justamente con los ojos clavados decepcionados en el fondo de la taza, levantó la mirada velozmente y sonrió mientras meneaba suavemente la cabeza.

 

—No quiero retrasarte más. Supongo que tienes cosas que hacer.

 

—Sí, es cierto… —le concedió.

 

Estaba intentando remediar las cosas por la madre y no se le había ocurrido gesto más amable que ofrecerse como —o mejor dicho, exigir que le den el rol de— madrina. Cumpliría los 18 antes de la boda y hasta podría firmar como testigo. El único problema era que necesitaba un vestido nuevo y que si había algo de lo que no tenía idea, era de moda.

 

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —dijo entonces, casi tomándose por sorpresa a sí misma, y los ojos de Harry brillaron tanto con la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas del café, que fue el turno esta vez de Louis de sonreír.

 

X

 

Harry era divertida. Muy divertida.

 

Tenía un bizarro sentido del humor, que se dejaba ver en sus mensajes de texto, pero que era diez veces más rebuscado cuando la tenías frente a frente y sosteniendo un horrible vestido con volados naranjas.

 

Su risa era tan ruidosa de a ratos, que parecía desentonar con su actitud tan calma y su forma de hablar en voz baja, al borde de susurro. Cada vez que Louis hacía un comentario irónico sobre el vestido, o la cajera, o el tipo de bigote extraño que había entrado al local, Harry soltaba una de esas estruendosas carcajadas que retumbaban en el local y se cubría de golpe la boca con las manos, como si ese gesto no hiciera más que reforzar las miradas curiosas a su alrededor.

 

A Louis la sacaba de quicio, pero también le hacía cosquillas en la panza y la obligaba a apretar los labios bien fuerte para controlar la propia risa.

 

 

—Te reíste —señaló altanera y sonrojada Harry una de esas veces que hizo un chiste ridículo y llamó la atención de todos a su alrededor por no poder controlar el tono de su carcajada.

 

Louis quiso decir que no, pero cuando soltó los labios para hablar la sonrisa se le dibujó tan tajante en el rostro que Harry volvió a reír. Esta vez con más calma, casi en un murmullo, como le hablaba siempre. Se volvió al perchero, a pasar los dedos por los vestidos, con una tonta sonrisa dibujada todavía en los labios y el cabello armándole firuletes sobre los hombros y detrás de la oreja.

 

—Está bien —murmuró, sin mirarla y sin levantar la voz, obligando a Louis a acercarse instintivamente a su lado—. Te queda bien. Eso de sonreír.

 

Louis volvió entonces la vista de vuelta a los vestidos, y tomó uno negro sólo para hacer algo con sus manos. Se encogió de hombros, sin saber si lo que había oído era bonito o deprimente.

 

—Pese a lo que el colegio cree de mí, de hecho _tengo_ emociones, y puedo hacer cosas mundanas como reír, a veces —dijo irónicamente, y se encaminó con la prenda hacia los vestidores.

 

Harry la tomó por el hombro, obligándola a girarse.

 

Era alta, como… Muy alta. Cuando estaban una al lado de la otra, los ojos de Louis apenas si le llegaban a la nariz. Miró al suelo, para asegurarse de que no llevara tacos, pero los enormes pies vestían el más común y corriente calzado deportivo. Se veía algo tonto con la camisa-vestido floreada y la calza.

 

Los dedos de Harry la golpearon juguetonamente en la frente, como presionando el botón de _préstame atención_ , y cuando le devolvió la mirada, sonreía todavía y sus ojos eran tan verdes que Louis podría haber suspirado.

 

—No quise decir eso —explicó—, quise decir que siempre sonríes con otras personas y no conmigo, y te queda bonito, y me gusta.

 

Louis carraspeó.

 

—Okay —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, sólo porque no sabía qué más hacer.

 

Harry seguía quieta en frente suyo y con la mano en su hombro y eso la ponía incómoda de una forma a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Dulzón y tibio y violento.

 

 

— _¿Gracias?_ —dijo entonces, frunciendo el ceño y retirándose de la mano de Harry.

 

Dio un paso atrás, y vio la sonrisa desdibujarse suavemente. Nada drástico, nada oscuro, pero terriblemente triste. Harry fruncía el ceño y miraba el suelo, y sus labios se abrían y cerraban y Louis no sabía si temía más lo que podría salir de ellos o lo que pasaría si nunca lo supiera.

 

Decidió que lo primero era más tenebroso, y le pegó una juguetona patada en las canillas.

 

—Sonríe, tonta, se ve raro cuando no lo haces —le ordenó y sin tardar dio media vuelta y siguió hacia los vestidores.

 

Estaba en pleno proceso de quitarse la camisa cuando la mano de Harry se asomó entre la cortina, sosteniendo un vestido celeste, con un escote ridículo.

 

—El negro no va muy bien con las bodas —le explicó la tan conocida voz del otro lado de la cortina.

 

Louis pasó los siguientes cinco minutos mirando en el espejo cómo se veían sus piernas con aquel vestido celeste y preguntándose seriamente en qué momento aquella voz había dejado de ser un zumbido molesto para convertirse en esa agradable compañía.

 

Se puso los ojos en blanco a sí misma: se había dejado cautivar por el encanto de Styles.

 

X

 

Probablemente era culpa de la falta de vida social: desde que no hablaba más con Niall no tenía con quien pasar tardes enteras además de con su novio, y él podía ser algo asfixiante (sobre todo desde que había dicho que la amaba, y había cambiado las fiestas por noches enteras viendo películas en su casa con las mellizas). No veía a gente más allá de la escuela y el ocasional pedido telefónico, y lo primero era apenas más agradable que lo segundo, lo que de por sí no es decir mucho. La verdad es que era una reclusa, y eso estaba comiéndole la cabeza.

 

Louis no era del tipo de abrir su corazón y contar sus problemas, pero definitivamente necesitaba tener alguien al lado que la desconectara de su propia cabeza, que le quitara la tonta idea de que pasar una tarde entera encerrada en su cuarto llorando cada vez que sonara el celular no era forma de vivir su adolescencia. Que aún sumida en ese desastre que era su vida, había cosas que valían la pena, había momentos que eran disfrutables. Esa persona era Niall, lo había sido aún desde las épocas en que el problema más grave que tenía era no saber qué ponerse para el cumpleaños de una compañera.

 

Harry ese día era como Niall, pero diferente.

 

Con Niall o era carcajada tras carcajada, o tardes relajadas en que la sonrisa se sentía tan natural que Louis olvidaba que estaba allí. Era ternura, y tibieza, y una soledad compartida que se sentía parte de Louis, que a veces la atacaba aún en momentos que Niall no estaba allí.

 

Con Harry era otra cosa, era un temblor constante en los labios, eran mejillas hirviendo y palabras que se le atropellaban en la lengua y que se arrepentía apenas las acababa de decir. Era un momento tras otro de “oh, dios, ¿cómo pude hacer eso?” y eran torpes encuentros de sus manos al caminar entre las perchas y la ropa.

 

Era correr la mirada cuando Harry se la devolvía y después fruncir el ceño porque no entendía del todo por qué lo había hecho, y era preguntarse si era acaso apropiado traer a colación la charla sobre The 1975 de la otra noche, o si sería muy raro.

 

Seguramente era porque recién estaba conociéndola.

 

Sí. Llevaban semanas texteándose, pero esta era la primera vez que habían pasado más de 30 minutos sin que Louis hiciera un comentario hiriente sobre Harry.

 

 _Debía ser eso_.

 

Pero la cuestión es que había cosas que desentonaban, porque Louis nunca había sido así. La gente o se acercaba a ella o huía, pero nunca había sido su rol darles la bienvenida. Nunca se había preocupado cuando su humor un tanto sarcástico generaba muecas en los otros.

 

Y, _okay_ , estaba sola, y necesitaba una amiga, y lo que sea, pero este no era su estilo (y Harry nunca había demostrado que el sarcasmo de Louis la ahuyentara de todas formas). No. Era otra cosa.

 

Era que aunque Harry era tibieza también, en la panza y en el pecho, había momentos en que sus ojos se cruzaban, por poco más de un instante, y de golpe quemaba como si fuera el sol.

 

X

 

El primer negocio fue un desastre, y Louis necesitaba un descanso para sus pies antes de pasar otra media hora encerrada en un local lleno de ropa.

 

Se sentaron en la cantera de un árbol mientras Harry chequeaba una aplicación de moda en su celular (Louis se guardó el comentario sarcástico al respecto porque estaba demasiado cansada) para buscar ideas de qué tipo de vestido podría gustarle a Louis.

 

—No merezco esto —protestó Louis dejándose caer sobre el tronco, sin importarle lo sucia que quedaría su camisa blanca ni que las hormigas le treparan al pelo.

 

—Tú eres la que lo complica. Vimos, como, al menos ochenta vestidos bonitos—le recriminó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

 

—No vimos siquiera ochenta vestidos en total…

 

—Setenta y cinco.

 

—No fueron más de 20, seguro.

 

Esta vez Harry sí levantó la mirada.

 

—Era una forma de decir, Louis —dijo mirando exasperada al frente, y… ¿Por qué estaba Louis riéndose? ¿Por qué la idea de finalmente haberla sacado de quicio se sentía como una especie de logro? Harry le pellizcó las piernas—, ¡Deja de reírte! —le advirtió, y la pellizcó de vuelta—. No es gracioso. 20 vestidos es definitivamente demasiado.

 

Louis seguía riéndose.

 

—Completamente de acuerdo en _eso_.

 

Harry suspiró y volvió al celular. Era casi mediodía y el sol estaba tan fuerte que hacía que en los bordes su cabello pareciera rubio al traslucírsele. El fulgor le pinchaba la piel, dejándole rosadas las mejillas y la punta de la nariz, y realmente se veía bonita, con el gesto serio, y los largos dedos sosteniendo el celular.

 

Louis llevaba una tonta pollera (había decidido que haría psicológicamente más fácil la transición al vestido) y se sentía tan bien, con las piernas calientes del sol, que podría dormir, media hora, un poco más, para recuperarse de la alarma ruidosa que la había despertado esa mañana. Podría sencillamente cerrar los ojos y entregarse al sueño, a ese mundo prometido de espuma, verano, y besos dulces y suaves como los de Niall pero distintos, definitivamente distintos.

 

Nuevos también. _Verdes_.

 

Harry habló, y ella asintió sonriendo. “Mhmm” le dijo, sin saber a qué respondía.

 

—Ahora vas a quedarte dormida —comentó derrotada. Louis oyó eso, pero no respondió. Simplemente sonrió aún más y dejó que el calor de las piernas le subiera hasta la barriga.

 

Harry suspiró, y se acomodó a su lado contra el tronco.

 

—Te llamaré en cinco minutos, tengo que irme en media hora… —susurró. Louis acomodó la cabeza en su hombro, mucho más suave y acolchado que la ruda corteza del árbol—. Quizá pueda llamar a mi mamá, decirle que vuelvo más tarde en bus…

 

Louis negó torpemente y cuando se dio cuenta que no podía decir lo que quería con simples balbuceos entre dormidos, se obligó a abrir los ojos. Bostezó primero, estirándose en su lugar, antes de volver nuevamente al hombro de Harry que olía a perfume frutal.

 

—Déjame dormir —pidió—, haremos la cosa de los vestidos otro día.

 

— _Oh_. Okay —dijo Harry y guardó silencio un largo rato—. Quizá el sábado que viene. ¿Te parece?

 

 _Mhmm_. No sólo a cualquier fruta, el hombro de Harry olía a limones y ananá y a cosas amarillas y veraniegas. Louis sonrió y se acercó aún más al montón de nubes y algodones de azúcar, y mar abierto: celeste, eterno.

 

—O podemos venir en la semana, como, después del colegio si tienes prisa…

 

_Era como estar junto al puente mirando los barcos, pero el atardecer duraba horas lentas, y le dolían las mejillas de tanto reír, y cuando el viento bailaba entre los juncos traía un perfume fuerte y dulzón._

 

—Quizá podemos pasar por la tienda de discos, ¿sí? Te mostraré el de 1975.

 

Louis asintió hundiéndose en su cuello, mientras los barcos se perdían en el _horizonte_ , uno tras otros, _infinitos, y con cada uno ella se sentía un poquito más liviana._

 

_Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre la suya, y hubo un ruido familiar que se sintió como un beso en su coronilla, pero Louis no estaba segura de si había sido ella o alguno de los pajaritos que volaban junto al puente._

 

X

 

Jeffrey era un idiota. Louis lo odiaba.

 

Le había dicho que la amaba, mientras ella se lavaba los dientes en el baño de su casa: le había dicho que sería un mejor novio que Ashton, que conocía todo de ella, lo lindo y lo feo, y que eso quería decir que era amor verdadero. Que podía darle más que cualquier otro hombre.

 

Louis había querido pegarle una cachetada, pero no lo hizo. Sintió miedo, quizá.

 

En cambio había escupido en el lavadero, se había enjuagado la boca, sin decir nada, pero antes de pasar por su lado para tomar su bolso y salir de esa casa horrible, le había dicho:

 

—No salgo con tipos que pagan por sexo oral, afortunadamente.

 

Después, en el camino a casa, no paraba de mirar atrás, y con cada paso le temblaban un poco más las rodillas.

 

X

 

A Louis no le gustaba The 1975 realmente. Las letras le parecían tontas, el ritmo cambiaba de alegre a místico constantemente, volviéndola loca, y Matthew Healy parecía un poco más idiota con cada historia de él que oía.

 

Pero era lindo el modo en que Harry bailaba torpemente, con la cabeza de un lado a otro, la mata de cabello asomándose por detrás y delante de los enormes auriculares de la tienda de discos, los ojos cerrados y los hoyuelos marcados: hacía que el sábado pareciera un poco más tolerable, que el recorrido por tiendas de ropa que la esperaban no se presentara como el infierno que Louis _sabía_ que iba a ser realmente.

 

—¡Va a ser genial! —dijo Harry cuando terminó “settle down” y finalmente se quitó los auriculares. Louis la imitó exagerando la afirmación pero no la sonrisa que le salió natural—. ¿Te gustó? ¿Debería sacar las entradas?

 

—Sí, claro —mintió y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja (tenía un mechón demasiado corto que vivía cayendo adelante).

 

—Vendrán aquí el mes que viene, ¿estás segura de que podrás? —le preguntó mientras le acomodaba el mechón definitivamente con una hebilla invisible que había sacado de su cartera.

 

—Mientras no sea el día de la boda…

 

—No, es dos semanas después —explicó, y en seguida—: realmente deberías ir a una peluquería a que le den un poco de forma. Como, no es que te quede mal, sino que lo tienes desparejo y por eso no se acomoda.

 

—¿Algún otro consejo de moda de la reina de la moda?

 

Harry sonrió.

 

— _Secretaria_ de moda. La reina eres tú, ¿recuerdas?

 

—Princesa —la corrigió.

 

Le terminó de acomodar el cabello, y volvió a recorrer los pasillos. Louis se enserió de golpe al darse cuenta que seguía sonriendo.

 

—No es que se vea mal, en serio —dijo mientras pasaba los dedos entre los discos de la sección indie—, pero siempre estás quejándote.

 

Louis se encogió de hombros.

 

—Si mi mamá me ve con el pelo aún más corto va a morir —confesó—, se veía tan desilusionada cuando me vio con el pelo así.

 

—Dudo que sea por el pelo en sí. Como, te lo cortaste tú en el espejo, sin tener realmente idea, digamos que no es completamente normal —respondió, y en seguida se corrigió—, ¡o sea..! No digo que tenga nada de malo, todos hacemos cosas locas

 

—Sí, como mandar a hacer parches con chicas universitarias —dijo Louis con tono irónico.

 

Harry le devolvió la mirada más altanera que Louis jamás le había visto, y volvió a reír, porque en serio, empujarla hasta conseguir esas reacciones era para lo que estaba hecha, la hacía sentirse orgullosa.

 

—Como hacerme un tatuaje —le respondió arqueando las cejas.

 

Louis parpadeó sin quitarle los ojos de encima, estudiándola, intentando descifrar si decía la verdad o estaba faroleando.

 

—No hay manera en que tú tengas un tatuaje.

 

—¡Sí lo tengo! —respondió levantando el brazo y arremangándose la manga del vestido.

 

Era pequeño y era negro, pero estaba allí. Louis dio la vuelta al pasillo más rápido de lo que seguramente debería, y se acercó a inspeccionarlo. En el antebrazo de Harry había una pequeña estrella de cinco puntas, sencilla, un poco desordenada (como si no siguiera realmente las líneas) pero bonita.

 

Algo como Harry, realmente.

 

—Por eso es que siempre llevas mangas aún estos días de calor —razonó en voz alta, y Harry rió, invitándola a devolverle la mirada.

 

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó.

 

—Sí, es un poco tonto pero me gusta —confesó, y en seguida notó el modo en que Harry agachó la cabeza—, es decir, no tonto como feo, sino como… ¿sencillo? Como que es simple —continuó. Se estaba atorando con las palabras y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo—, pero seguro tiene un significado para ti y entonces no es tonto, ningún tatuaje es tonto.

 

El mundo volvió a ponerse sobre su eje cuando Harry finalmente sonrió.

 

—Sí tiene un significado —comentó.

 

—¿Ves? Entonces no es tonto —concluyó y finalmente soltó su brazo.

 

Harry tragó saliva y volvió a mirar CDs, y Louis no sabía qué hacer, en serio, para remendar el desastre que había armado.

 

No era _su_ culpa, ¿verdad?. No entendía mucho de tatuajes. Nunca había tenido ni querido uno, y no conocía gente que se los hiciera: tenía la diminuta sensación de que habían estafado a Harry porque en serio parecía fácil hacerlo y este estaba medio corrido de a ratos y faltaba rellenarlo, pero ella estaba tan feliz cuando se lo mostró, y parecía tan orgullosa…

 

Louis realmente debería aprender a cerrar la boca a veces.

 

—Realmente no es tonto —susurró, a modo de disculpas, porque no había forma en que un “lo siento” saliera de su boca.

 

Harry suspiró.

 

—Está bien… Es sólo que eres la primera persona a la que se lo muestro, esperaba otra reacción.

 

—No elegiste a la persona más cortés —se atrevió a señalar.

 

—Supongo que no…

 

Las dos pasaban CDs entre sus dedos, pero Louis podía jurar que ni ella ni Harry estaban realmente prestando atención. Estaban en la sección de instrumental, por dios santo: algo estaba desencajado.

 

Se mordió el labio porque quería pedirle disculpas, decirle que era realmente bonito, y retomar el día que tan bien había empezado esa mañana cuando se encontraron en el starbucks junto a la fuente. Pero es que no podía, no sabía cómo.

 

—Es que cuando lo hice —dijo Harry— quería decir algo y no sabía cómo, y no me sentía lista para hacerlo pero pensaba que debía y entonces lo hice y… No se supone que sepas lo que dice pero deberías saber que dice _algo_ , debería hablar de alguna forma.

 

Louis parpadeó, sin seguirla del todo.

 

—Como, sentía que estaba muriendo por dentro y que no hablar iba a terminar matándome pero no podía lidiar con las consecuencias y hacer esto fue… _¡Wow!_ Como, me sentí tan libre, por un segundo. Y después vino el castigo y todo, porque es peligroso y porque “¿por qué no me pediste permiso te hubiese llevado con un tatuador?" —Louis se rió al oírla imitar el tono maternal—, y, como, nadie _entendía_ , ni mi madre, ni mi hermana, que tenía que hacerlo yo, como, que era importante para mí y… Como, estaba bien, porque eran mi mamá y mi hermana y no se supone que ellas entiendan pero…

 

Tomó aire.

 

—¿Se suponía que yo sí? —continuó Louis.

 

Harry asintió.

 

—No que entiendas, sólo que… Vieras algo.

 

—No soy una persona sutil, Haz, no entiendo de estas cosas —dijo, no sólo porque realmente no tenía experiencia interpretando tatuajes, sobre todo porque sabía que Harry quería decirle algo _ahora_ , y no entendía qué era.

 

—Lo sé. Pero es frustrante…

 

De vuelta todo lo que Louis pensó en decir era “lo siento”, y de vuelta no tenía las palabras en la boca por más que las buscara.

 

—No soy una persona muy valiente, y esto fue lo más valiente que hice —confesó y estaba herida, realmente herida. Louis podía verlo, aunque tuviera el porte firme, la mirada distante, y se viera más alta que de costumbre.

 

—Harry, has logrado convertirte en mi amiga luego de que prácticamente te amenacé en el baño del colegio —le explicó—. Yo creo que eres bastante valiente.

 

—Eso es terquedad, no valentía —la corrigió—, ¿y se supone que eso sea un “lo siento”? _Eso_ es tonto.

 

Louis se sonrosó.

 

—”No tonto, perdón, como, sencillo o algo así" —Fue casi ofensivo el gesto que hizo en el rostro mientras le imitaba la expresión lastimosa, pero en vez de enojarse, Louis se mordió el labio para que no se le notara la sonrisa.

 

—Yo no hablo, _como_ , así —se burló en respuesta.

 

—Sí lo haces. Y no te burles de mí. Yo soy la que está enojada —exclamó y Louis rio porque era más fácil así, más relajado, cuando Harry no se callaba nada.

 

—¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que era un tatuaje tan importante?

 

—No me vengas con eso —la interrumpió Harry—, todos los tatuajes son importantes y lo que dijiste fue cruel.

 

—Quizá tú eres muy sensible —Louis se encogió de hombros.

 

Harry suspiró, otra vez.

 

— _¿No puedes simplemente decir que lo sientes?_

 

No. Louis carraspeó.

 

—¿No puedes imaginar que lo hago y _simplemente_ perdonarme? —retrucó.

 

Harry parpadeó lentamente antes de volver la mirada a los discos. Parecía que iba a suspirar, pero apretó los labios bien fuerte y no dijo nada. Fue un sentimiento raro, como si se le resbalara de los dedos. Hizo a Louis sentir la urgente necesidad de aferrarse a ella, de lograr que tarde o temprano su mirada verde se girara a buscar la suya y que sonriera otra vez, porque era bonita cuando lo hacía, porque había algo en eso que se sentía como suyo, como si todas las sonrisas que Louis hubiese desperdiciado le fueran devueltas con cada una de las de Harry.

 

—Lo siento.

 

El rostro de Harry se iluminó cuando se rindió a la sonrisa, con la mirada todavía pendiente de los discos.

 

—Gracias.

 

X

 

Faltaban cinco minutos para las 12 y ya estaban sentadas en las mesas de un bar comiendo papas fritas del mismo plato. Habían reducido la lista de posibles vestidos a cuatro, y no tenía sentido decidirlo cuando Harry tenía que irse en un rato, así que prometieron que volverían en la semana y se dispusieron a comer. Estaban tan cansadas que no habían vuelto a decir nada desde que se habían sentado allí, cada una con el mentón en la mano y la mirada perdida en la gente que iba y venía con bolsas y susurros y conversaciones entrecortadas.

 

Un par de niños tironeaban de las manos de su mamá en la vereda, exigiéndole regalos y cosas, y eran odiosos y molestos, pero Louis sonreía mientras los miraba, hundiéndose en una sensación de confort que extrañaba tanto últimamente. Más allá, cerca de los árboles, varias palomas revoloteaban, subiendo y bajando de las ramas, picoteando insectos, u hojas, u otras cosas diminutas que era imposible descifrar. Un grupo de chicas cuchicheaban junto a una vidriera, un vendedor de globos pintado de payaso se sacaba fotos con unos hermanos y un gato se paseaba entre las tejas de un negocio, y entonces Harry suspiró y Louis volvió la mirada y, oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

El sol y Harry Styles no era una buena combinación. Sus ojos parecían titilar con el resplandor, y tenía las mejillas rosadas del calor, y el pelo se le traslucía generando reflejos con cada brisa. Ella también miraba a la gente mientras con una mano jugaba con sus pulseras, y sonreía. Siempre sonreía, era casi envidiable.

 

Esta vez era distinto. Más privado, como un secreto. Harry siempre hablaba y siempre reía y siempre brillaba y a Louis le encantaba eso. Le gustaba eso. Un poco. Pero ahora estaba allí y esa sonrisa era sólo suya, ancha y pacífica y con los labios pintados de rosa opaco de pintura gastada y la mirada fija en algo más allá de ella, demasiado lejos para que Louis pudiera seguirla.

 

Luego, rió. No tan estruendoso como de costumbre pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los pajaritos en la panza de Louis revolotearan hambrientos de más. La miró a los ojos, y el tiempo se detuvo, un instante, quizás para siempre.

 

—Así que somos amigas, ahora —dijo Harry, y por suerte no espero a que a Louis le volviera la voz al cuerpo—. Eso definitivamente no estaba en mis planes.

 

Meneó la cabeza de lado a lado y volvió a las papas fritas, y el aura amarilla y rosada que las acariciaba se atenuó gravemente y se perdió de golpe. Louis tomó un sorbo de gaseosa, porque tenía el sorbete en la boca, quién sabe desde cuándo.

 

—Tampoco en los míos —respondió, y Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a perderse en la ciudad.

 

 

X

 

**¿vienes? :(**

 

Intentó tipear una respuesta, pero no pudo. Dejó el celular sobre la cartera en el lavabo y abrió la canilla. Intentó hacerlo, al menos. Las manos le temblaban tanto que se lastimaba las uñas contra el metal.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrirla sucumbió al llanto, por un segundo. El agua corría y corría y Louis no quería levantar la cabeza porque temía lo que podría encontrar en el espejo. Abrió el agua más fuerte, dejó que el ruido cubriera todo, el recuerdo, y el olor, y el sabor en su boca.

 

Estaba asustada.

 

Como, aterrorizada.

 

Trataba de no pensar en eso, de no repetir las pequeñas señales, una después de la otra, pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y además cómo no hacerlo, si había estado tan cerca. Si había hecho todo lo que podía y no había significado nada.

 

Le había dicho a Marcus que Jeffrey no, y había terminado chupándosela. Había dicho que los dos en la misma habitación no, y luego Marcus la miraba indestructible. Le había dicho a Jeffrey que nunca iba amarlo, que nunca iba a ser su novia, le había dicho las cosas más hirientes que le habían cruzado la mente y una semana después estaba de rodillas frente a él contiendo las lágrimas porque quería conservar _algo_ de dignidad.

 

Jeffrey le había tirado de los pelos, la había hecho ahogarse y aunque no podía verle la cara sabía que Marcus se sonreía mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

 

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, se estaba yendo tan deprisa a la mierda. Era difícil mantenerse en pie.

 

Louis se aferró al lavabo y escuchó el agua correr, y trató de no pensar en cómo le dolía la cara ni cuánto tiempo llevaba sosteniendo esa expresión acongojada.

 

_Bip-bip._

 

Louis se apresuró al teléfono pero no era Harry esta vez.

 

 **¡Conseguí un lugar genial para la fiesta!** Ashton.

 

Dejó el mensaje sin responder y volvió al anterior. _¿Vienes?_ Habían acordado encontrarse después del entrenamiento de voley en una plaza a unas cuadras de la escuela, pero cuando Marcus le había mandado otro mensaje no tuvo más opción que decirle que llegaría un poco tarde y cruzar los dedos porque Harry la esperara.

 

La cuestión es que habían pasado 40 minutos ya, 45, y Louis todavía no podía parar de llorar.

 

**Lo siento tanto!! se me hizo tarde, ¿sigues ahí?**

 

Se mojó el cabello para que pareciera que se había duchado, y cada vez que sintió ganas de llorar contó hasta diez respirando hondo y pensó en la remera que llevaba Harry ese día. _Hang in there, baby_ (la versión de los simpsons, obviamente).

 

El teléfono volvió a sonar apenas terminó de secarse la cara.

 

**No me voy a ningún lado :****

 

X

 

—¡Heey! —la saludó al verla llegar sin bajarse de la hamaca en la que se balanceaba. Harry tenía el pelo atado en una trenza al costado y larguísimas medias de algodón ocultando sus piernas hasta la pollera. Tenía la nariz colorada del frío y los labios resquebrajados, pero se veía bonita.

 

Louis estaba helada también: pelo corto y mojado no es una buena idea para un día tan frío, pero al menos ella llevaba un jean.

 

—Disculpa que haya tardado tanto —dijo y la besó en la mejilla cuando Harry se levantó a saludarla.

 

Después, caminó hasta la hamaca de al lado y se dejó caer en ella. Cerró los ojos, balanceándose lentamente, pasando el peso del talón a las puntas de los pies, y al talón otra vez.

 

—No hay problema. Es decir, no me molestaba esperar es sólo que hace frío.

 

—Sí, ¿raro, no? La semana pasada los días eran geniales.

 

—Inglaterra —Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

Guardaron silencio un momento, Louis acomodándose poco a poco al propio cuerpo que se sentía tan distinto como hace unos minutos en el baño. Harry sólo la miraba, con ojos verdes y mejillas rosadas y los labios entreabiertos como si fuera a decir algo.

 

Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero repentinamente las tragó junto a la saliva, y negando la cabeza se puso de pie.

 

—¿Quieres que te hamaque?

 

Louis estaba demasiado cansada para decir que no.

 

X

 

Recién descubrió cuáles eran esas palabras media hora más tarde cuando caminaban al centro. Louis desvariaba como realmente empezaba a considerar que Harry tenía razón, y que el vestido celeste era mejor porque la hacía ver un poco más alta, y como era bueno tenerla de amiga.

 

—¿Pero somos amigas? —la había interrumpido ocultando las manos en el bolsillo y sin devolverle la mirada.

 

—Claro que sí —respondió sorprendida.

 

Harry se encogió de hombros y se mordió los labios antes de volver a hablar.

 

—Sí, pero… Como. Me dijiste que nos viéramos después de práctica pero no querías que te espere frente al gimnasio, y no hablamos en el colegio, y no quieres que le diga a Niall que salimos juntas.

 

—Niall y yo ya no hablamos, no tiene por qué saber lo que hago…

 

—Sí, pero.

 

Harry se detuvo en seco en el medio de la vereda y suspiró bien hondo antes de levantar la cabeza y buscar la mirada de Louis.

 

—¿Estás avergonzada de mí?

 

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Louis se acercó a ella sosteniéndola por los hombros. Sentía que debía decirle algo más, pero no sabía qué.

 

No estaba avergonzada de ella, más bien lo opuesto. Es que, era cierto, que Louis no quería a Harry como parte de su mundo, pero eso no era porque tuviera nada de malo _ella_. El problema era todo lo demás.

 

Era un poco como Niall. Harry venía de otro lado, de otro mundo, mucho más limpio y tibio que el suyo, y Louis no quería mezclarlos, contaminar la sonrisa de Harry con comentarios hirientes, y miradas lascivas, y gente superficial. No quería sentarla con ella durante el almuerzo junto a Ashton y Marcus y ver la mirada verde de sus ojos llenarse de cenizas de a poco.

 

Cuando eran sólo ellas dos, podía cerrar la puerta a los demás y hacer de cuenta que estaba bien, que no estaba marcada, que no tenía nada que ocultar. Dejarse embriagar por el lento torbellino de su voz, su perfume de frutas y su resol de verano. La prefería así, lejana y en su recuerdo, que salpimentada por la oscuridad y la nostalgia de su vida cotidiana.

 

Es que cuando Louis estaba con Harry, nunca quería estar en otro lugar. Siempre se sentía bien, manso, justo.

 

No quería perder eso, esa extraña pero agradable sensación de familiaridad.

 

Pero Louis no podía decirle eso.

 

—Porque yo puedo aceptar ser sólo tu amiga, Lou —le había dicho respirando hondo por la nariz, y Louis iba a aferrarse a ese momento por meses después de esa tarde—, pero no puedo aceptar que te avergüence.

 

La asió aún más fuerte por los hombros antes de soltarla para envolverla por su cuello, y acercarla en el abrazo más profundo y más sincero que había dado en su vida. Harry era más alta, y Louis tenía que ponerse en puntitas para hundir el mentón en su cuello y apretarla bien fuerte.

 

—Nada me hace más orgullosa que ser tu amiga —murmuró.

 

Harry soltó un suspiro pesado y dulzón, y hundió la nariz en su cuello antes de responderle el abrazo.

 

—Nunca antes hice algo tan maravilloso como lograr gustarte.

 

—Y me gustas —susurró Harry, casi temblando y sin soltarla.

 

Louis la abrazó más fuerte.

 

—Y a mi me gustas también —dijo entre risas. Después la soltó lentamente, recuperando el equilibrio y la postura sobre sus talones.

 

Harry sonreía con esa cosa entre triste y alegre que a veces pintaba sus labios, y ella lo _entendió_ , finalmente: la insistencia en conocerla aún cuando Louis la detestaba al principio, los mensajes atolondrados y llenos de emoticones, el modo en el que le sonreía y sobre todo ese mediodía en el centro en el que Harry dijo “así que somos amigas ahora”, y parecía sorprendentemente decepcionada de descubrirlo.

 

A Harry le gustaba Louis.

 

Y la parte más extraña que era que a Louis le gustaba Harry, también. Como le gustaba Niall pero distinto, y como nunca le había gustado Ashton del todo.

 

Podía imaginarse, unos meses más adelante, tomándole sorpresivamente de las manos y diciéndole que la amaba, después de quizá pelear un fin de semana, frente a la puerta de su casa. Sentía casi las cosquillas anticipadas, en las palmas de sus manos, la curiosidad en la boca, la tibieza en su panza.

 

Le gustaba Harry. A _Louis_ le gustaba Harry.

 

Pero no podía decirle eso.

 

—Vamos, ahora —dijo en cambio, dando unos pasos atrás, recuperando la distancia—, tenemos un vestido que comprar.

 

X

 

El vestido celeste no estaba mal del todo. Era sencillo, de color alegre, no la hacía ver vieja ni como una niña, y okay, quizá tenía un escote y Louis no estaba del todo cómoda con eso, pero no era tan grave.

 

El beige, por el otro lado, era más largo y sin escote. Pero era _beige_. Y a Harry no le gustaba. Tenía razón en que la hacía ver como una enana.

 

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te queda? —dijo Harry del otro lado de la puerta

 

Louis se miró una última vez en el espejo, antes de abrirla y salir a los vestidores.

 

El lugar estaba sorprendentemente vacío, considerando que afuera del pasillo la tienda estaba atestada de gente, madres e hijas que buscaban vestidos para la graduación en unos meses, y empleadas desesperadas que iban y venían con bolsas, zapatos, vestidos, etc.

 

Harry estaba sentada en uno de las butacas de cuero con un nuevo vestido, azul, en la mano.

 

—¿Otro? —preguntó Louis con expresión devastada.

 

—Por si acaso —se encogió de hombros—, pero no creo que lo necesites. Ese es genial, te queda muy bien, Lou.

 

Louis le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a girarse frente al espejo. Se puso en puntas de pie, para simular unos tacos, y se volteó para verse el trasero. Harry le sonreía divertida en el reflejo.

 

—Me gusta —admitió—, pero es que…. El escote.

 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Tienes tetas perfectas, Louis. Muéstraselas al mundo —la regañó poniéndose de pie, y se acercó al cubículo donde le acomodó la parte baja del vestido que estaba arrugada—. Si realmente te molesta puedes coserlo un poco, aquí —dijo, pellizcando la parte baja del escote del vestido.

 

Miró el reflejo, y después volvió al escote.

 

—O aquí, para que no parezcas una monja —se corrigió, bajando un poco los dedos.

 

—Deja de mirarme las tetas —la regañó Louis y Harry se rio.

 

Louis suspiró, volvió a acomodarse el vestido y se miró al espejo, sosteniendo con los dedos el escote como Harry lo había hecho. No estaba mal, era realmente bonito. Su mamá estaría contenta de verla arreglada y femenina por un día. Además, no era tan caro.

 

Parpadeó y miró el fondo del reflejo, Harry estaba parada unos centímetros detrás de ella, con la vista fija en el cristal, pero los ojos apuntando un poco más abajo que el nivel de su rostro.

 

—Eres realmente bonita —dijo, con la voz grave, y después tragó saliva—, te verás hermosa en el casamiento.

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—Sácate una foto para mí, en la boda —bromeó entonces,y con cada palabra iba recuperando el porte y elevando la voz, como intentando distraerse a sí misma, obligándose a levantar la mirada—: siento que este momento podría ir directo a mi curriculum de estilista o algo.

 

Louis sonrió antes de darse cuenta lo que eso implicaba y frunció el ceño.

 

—Tú puedes sacar la foto, estás invitada, ¿sabes?

 

Harry parpadeó lentamente.

 

—¿Desde cuándo?

 

—¿Desde hace dos sábados? No lo sé —Louis se encogió de hombros—, mi mamá tiene una invitación guardada para Niall de todas formas, pensaba decirle que irías tú en lugar de ella.

 

Harry se cruzó de brazos, y reposó contra la pared del cubículo, sin dejar de buscar su mirada en el reflejo.

 

—No es que no aprecie la invitación —dijo—, pero en serio creo que Niall debería ir.

 

Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Ella y yo ya no somos amigas…

 

—Sí lo son —la interrumpió—, se quieren con locura, y, como, tu mamá la conoce desde… ¿Qué? ¿Primer año? Es parte de tu familia y tú eres parte de la de ella y sería estúpido que no fuera por una tonta pelea acerca del novio de tu mamá, a quien, por cierto, amas, ahora.

 

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Ella te lo dijo? —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué más te dijo?

 

Hubo silencio por un momento, tanto que Louis captó en la lejanía de la tienda, la canción exacta que pasaba la radio y el grito de una cliente desagradable y el murmullo general. Se sintió una eternidad.

 

—Que te extraña.

 

—Oh —fue todo lo que supo decir.

 

—Pero que no le corresponde a ella disculparse.

 

 _Touché_.

 

—Que sabe que es difícil para ti pedir disculpas, porque eres terca y orgullosa, pero que fuiste mala con ella y que si realmente la quisieras tendrías la humildad de pedir perdón.

 

Louis parpadeó lentamente y alejó la mirada de la de Harry en el reflejo del cristal. Ella también se apoyó contra la pared del cubículo, frente a ella.

 

Se sentía lindo saber que Niall la extrañaba, que a pesar de que llevaban semanas (¿casi un mes?) sin hablar, todavía pensaba en ella, todavía hablaba de ella. Tenía razón también en que era su turno de disculparse, porque había sido ruda y cruel y Niall había sido demasiado tolerante de su grosería en el pasado. Sabía que lo que quedaba era apenas levantar el teléfono cuando llegara a la casa y marcar su número, sabía que bastaría con una disculpa a medias, irónica y superada: sabía Niall la tomaría, porque aceptaba de Louis siempre hasta las partes más tristes y lastimosas. Era sólo un paso, pero no sabía cómo darlo.

 

Harry se acercó y le golpeó suavemente la frente, con la yema de los dedos y una sonrisa triste en la boca.

 

—Hey —la llamó—, si te disculpaste conmigo puedes disculparte con Niall. No es tan difícil.

 

Louis asintió, buscando su mirada y escondiéndola después, algo avergonzada.

 

—Lo sé. Pero es diferente —confesó.

 

Harry suspiró con hartazgo.

 

—Sé que la conoces, como, desde siempre y que lo que le dijiste fue más feo que criticar un tatuaje, pero pedir disculpas será solo un segundo, y Niall está dispuesta a aceptarlas.

 

—Sí, pero —Louis tragó saliva—. No es diferente por eso. Es diferente porque me pediste que te dijera que lo siento, y porque no estabas sonriendo y quería hacerte sonreír, porque necesitabas que te pidiera perdón.

 

—Niall necesita eso también.

 

—Sí, pero no como tú. No como tú necesitabas mi disculpa y no como yo…

 

Harry parpadeó lentamente, expectante. Louis quería decirle, explicarle, que era diferente porque le gustaba Harry, porque ser valiente con ella era más fácil, porque se sentía como si no tuviera realmente la opción de no pedir disculpas, o de no dejar de llorar, o de no responder un mensaje. Pero no podía decirle eso.

 

—No como necesitaba que sonrieras de vuelta.

 

Harry se sonrosó, así que Louis tragó saliva y volvió la mirada al espejo. Se acomodó el vestido, se corrió el flequillo de las pestañas.

 

—No digo que no deba disculparme, y no digo que no quiera hacerlo —continuó hablando con tanta firmeza como supo hacerlo—. Pero no creo poder.

 

—Pero puedes.

 

—Quizá —Louis se encogió de hombros. Tosió para recuperar la voz—. Bueno, este vestido, entonces.

¿Cuánto era? Creo que lo voy a llevar hoy, si traje el dinero.

 

—Louis.

 

—¿Mi mochila estaba afuera, verdad? Sí. Creo que traje el dinero. ¿85 era?

 

—Louis…

 

—Así que, sí. Eso. Voy a cambiarme —dijo gesticulando demasiado con las manos porque sencillamente no podía estarse quieta—, y luego nos vamos. Estoy _tan_ cansada, necesito dormir ¿Te conté que corrí como media hora en clase hoy?

 

—Louis —insistió Harry, levantando apenas la voz y tomándola de la muñeca—. ¿Qué significa?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Lo que dijiste. Que necesitabas…

 

—¿Dormir? —sugirió vacilante.

 

Harry suspiró, divertida y frustrada y sonriendo tan ancho y tan bonito que era contagioso.

 

—Verme sonreír.

 

La soltó suavemente y dio un paso atrás, y entonces Louis pudo volver a respirar normalmente —el pecho se le había detenido sorpresivamente, como si se hubiese olvidado de funcionar.

 

—Dijiste que era distinto que Niall y tú, como… Dijiste que yo lo necesitaba diferente, y es verdad, ¿sí? Es diferente para mí. Es sólo que no pensé que lo sabías. Y después dijiste que tú…

 

Harry le regaló quietud, un momento, dándole tiempo a responder, pero Louis sólo ocultó la mirada.

 

—¿Es diferente para ti también? —preguntó. _Silencio_. Harry suspiró—: Louis, me gustas. ¿Yo te gusto?

 

Por supuesto que le gustaba. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo? Si Harry era bonita y alegre, e interesante cuando hablaba de libros, y de música o hasta de vestidos. Si hasta cuando estaba triste había algo en ella que era demasiado bueno para que Louis pudiera alcanzarlo, si cuando suspiraba a todos los árboles se le caía una hoja y cuando la miraba así, tan fijo, aunque no le devolviera la mirada, Louis sentía que podría prenderse fuego espontáneamente. Claro que le gustaba.

 

Pero no _podía_ decir eso. O quizás..

 

—Sí. _Sí_ , me gustas —confesó, y de a poquito desde el pecho hasta las mejillas le trepó fulgor rojo y caliente

 

Harry rio, suavemente, y a Louis le temblaban las rodillas. Sintió que podría desmayarse.

 

—¿Como, en serio te gusto? Como… A mi me gustas, gustas. Como, podría besarte. Quiero besarte.

 

—Sí… Como así —respondió Louis sonrosada y zumbona.

 

Silencio de vuelta, y entonces:

 

—¿Puedo besarte?

 

Louis asintió.

 

Harry asintió también, torpemente, y volvió a acercarse a ella. Sus manos moviéndose en el aire, sobre sus manos, y sus brazos, y su cuello, y los labios partiéndose y cerrándose nerviosos.

 

—¡Sólo bésame, boba!

 

—¡Sí! Claro. Lo siento.

 

Harry titubeó apenas un momento antes de acariciarle finalmente la mejilla y acercarla a su rostro. Buscó su mirada azul y sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos, y entonces, besarla.

 

Y… Oh. Okay.

 

Los besos de Harry sabían a todo lo que un beso debería saber. Eran húmedos y suaves, desesperados pero pacientes. Eran labios, dientes, lengua, y aliento también, caliente, hirviendo sobre la piel helada del invierno. Eran caricias torpes en la mejilla, eran sonrisas inevitables sobre su boca, y su cintura atrayendo sus manos magnéticamente.

 

Besar a Harry era como una tarde mirando a los barcos perderse en el horizonte sólo que el río estaba hecho de estrellas y el horizonte era infinito, y Louis estaba segura de que si se ponía un centímetro más en puntas de pie, podría flotar y perderse con ellos.

 

Louis había besado a bastantes personas en su vida. Le gustaba besar. Sentía que era buena en eso. Le gustaban todo tipo de personas y todo tipo de besos, carnales y agresivos como los de Ashton o juguetones y relajados como los de Niall, pero los de Harry eran…

 

Era diferente.

 

Es que sus caricias, y su boca… Harry le daba tanto de ella como reclamaba. La forma en que la besaba, en que la tocaba, era para tenerla y para darse también, pero sobre todo, Louis se encontraba sin tener más opción que responder.

 

Era una linda sensación, extrañamente. No estar en control pero sentirse a salvo al mismo tiempo.

 

Besar a Harry era como saltar al vacío, como reír sin parar, como pararse en un vestido celeste frente a la chica más bonita y decir, sí, me gustas, también. Era como dejarse ir, completamente, ponerse ese milímetro más en puntas de pie y flotar en el espacio, pero con la firme certeza de que estaba en buenas manos, que Harry no la dejaría perderse.

 

 

XX*XX

 

 

Louis respiró hondo y llevó la mano hasta el botón. Pero antes de tocar se arrepintió y la devolvió a su bolsillo. Murmuró improperios que dejaron su boca como un espectro de humo y agachó la mirada.

 

—Vamos, Lou. Puedes hacer esto —pensó y dejó escapar un suspiro, esperando que con eso pudiera normalizar el latido de su corazón.

 

O hacer que el temblor de sus rodillas se detuviera, al menos.

 

Su teléfono sonó con la ridícula notificación que Harry había asignado a su nombre.

 

**¡Sólo toca el timbre y ya! El resto será fácil xx.**

 

Tipeó tan rápido como los dedos helados se lo permitían: **Ya toqué, estamos hablando** , mintió.

 

**No es cierto.**

 

No, no era. Pero ¿cómo sabía ella? Miró alrededor con sospecha, de golpe sintiéndose observada, y se acomodó el cabello porque... Por si acaso.

 

Harry no estaba allí, al menos no donde ella pudiera verla —y honestamente estaba segura de que si estuviera escondida en algún sitio, Louis podría de alguna manera sentirla. Era probablemente tonto, pero tenía el perfume de Styles tan grabado en su memoria que estaba segura de que podía olerla dos cuadras a la redonda.

 

Aún así le mandó el mensaje. **¬¬ Estás espiándome??**

 

Harry se estaba riendo en algún lugar en la lejanía, donde Louis no podía oírla.

 

**No, tonta. Pero estoy hablando con Niall y lo hubiese mencionado si estuvieras con ella. Te dejé en la esquina hace media hora ¿dónde estás?**

 

En la puerta. Había estado allí desde que subió los escalones del pórtico y se encontró de golpe sin coraje para hacer más. No iba a decirle eso de todas formas, había algo más en el mensaje que se le había quedado pegoteado en el pecho, incomodándola sin llegar a doler. Era posesivo y estúpido, pero realmente le molestaba eso de tener que compartirlas, especialmente entre ellas; aún si Harry no era suya y no hablaba con Niall hacía semanas. La hacía sentir sola.

 

 **¿de qué hablan?** , tipeó derrotada por la mezcla de celos y curiosidad, y agregó, porque el miedo seguía allí tan presente como antes: **no le dijiste que estoy aquí, verdad??**

 

Frunció el ceño, arrepentida del segundo signo de pregunta (hacía que el mensaje sonara entre desesperado y amenazador). (No es que Harry le tuviera miedo a esta altura, pero...)

 

**No puedo mencionarte frente a ella, ¿recuerdas?**

 

 _Ouch_.

 

Louis recordaba, claro que sí. No una conversación en particular, no aquella en la que Louis le había dicho por primera vez que sería mejor si no le contara a Niall que pasaban tiempo juntas (había sido la misma tarde en que se encontraron en el centro, antes de que ella entendiera del todo lo que sentía y de que notara que fuera lo que fuera, Harry sentía lo mismo).

 

Algo en el mensaje de Harry sonaba apagado y enojado —si esa última emoción era siquiera posible para ella—, y la hacía pensar en una conversación posterior, dispersada en una tarde y una noche que se sentía ya entonces, pero todavía hoy en el recuerdo, cercana y punzante pero lejana en el tiempo. Como si todo se sucediera con delay, como si le llevara a Louis siempre un segundo de más comprender qué estaba pasando. Como si hubiese un momento al principio de cada beso y cada caricia en el que el cuerpo no reaccionaba, pero cuando lo hacía era... Todo de golpe: verde, brillante, extraordinario.

 

Se sentía de algún modo como las tardes junto al puente, porque Louis estaba allí, con ella, y su presencia era violenta, inevitable. Pero también estaba más allá y más acá, perdida entre recuerdos molestos y futuros esperanzados, navegando entre sensaciones desconectas mientras el tiempo pasaba de a cuenta gotas, como en un sueño: suspendido en instantes pero cada uno de ellos eterno como una vida entera. Era confuso y errático, y Louis no recordaba haber estado tan feliz en su vida.

 

Había partes feas, que remendadas y pegadas eran a ojos de Louis una conversación. Primero el momento en que salieron de la tienda, con un vestido y un plan, y Harry había tomado su mano pero Louis la había soltado apenas doblaron la esquina. Estaba la cara de Harry, cuando Louis le preguntó si habría alguien en su casa (la expresión de desencanto, el ademán sorprendido), y el modo en el que tragó saliva cuando le comentó tan casualmente que Ashton estaba organizándole una fiesta de cumpleaños.

 

El intento absurdo de reparar todo diciéndole—: Pero estás invitada.

 

Esa tarde Harry y Louis hablaron por horas, y también por primera vez. Pusieron los sentimientos sobre la mesa, desnudos y desprolijos, gritando desesperados en busca de soluciones, de consuelo. Harry quería a Louis, la quería con amor, la quería con deseo, y la quería para ella. La quería como se quiere el agua, con impaciencia y necesidad.

 

—Te quiero —le había dicho tomándole las manos y apretándolas bien fuerte, y Louis casi se ahoga en su propio pecho revuelto de alegría y congoja.

 

La quería también, quería todo con ella. La quería allí y allá y entonces y ahora, la quería ya y todo el tiempo y en todos lados y de todas formas.

 

Estaban escuchando los Rolling Stones —porque Harry hacía eso a veces: ponía música vieja que pintaba de colores eléctricos los posters frescos de 5SOS y Demi Lovato, y el viento fresco que entraba por la ventana hacía remolinos púrpuras en el aire— y Mick Jagger cantó algo que casi la hizo llorar.

 

_You can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometime..._

 

—Después de la fiesta —le prometió, apretando sus manos, acariciándole torpemente los nudillos—, no puedo hacerle esto ahora. Después de navidad.

 

Harry tenía los ojos bien verdes y redondos esa tarde, y entonces sonrió suavemente, ladeando la cabeza. Sostuvo un suspiro pesado pero breve y después de soltarlo la besó, asintiendo con pereza.

 

—Quizá podamos hacer algo en año nuevo.

 

Louis no había dejado de pensar en eso, en todas las cosas que podrían hacer después de que aclarara las cosas con Ashton. Era lindo, en su mente: caminar tomadas de la mano, besarse en una plaza, tomar jugo con biscuits en un bar y sentarse bajo un árbol y acariciarle el cabello mientras la escuchaba hablar de cosas. El recital de 1975 iba a ser genial.

 

Era bonito en su cabeza, pero después recordaba todo lo otro. Los tipos en su celular, el sabor amargo, el miedo; recordaba todo y pensaba como realmente no quería arrastrar a Harry a eso, pero al mismo tiempo como la lastimaba al protegerla.

 

Porque Harry quería tomarse de la mano y besarse y hacer cosas juntas también, y cada vez que ella decía que no, sus ojitos verdes se nublaban de golpe y era tan triste porque Louis sabía lo que pensaba: que ella no la quería lo suficiente. Era irónico, porque en verdad Louis la quería más que nadie, más que a nada.

 

 **lo siento** , respondió al mensaje, sin saber que más decir.

 

Harry respondió casi al instante.

 

**yo también :pp espero que me perdones.**

 

Louis no tuvo tiempo de siquiera preguntarse qué quería decir eso. La puerta se abrió, lentamente. Niall tenía el celular en la mano y miraba todavía hacia adentro, hablando con su mamá, explicándole que ya volvía, quería ver algo.

 

—Harry me dijo que están en oferta las camisas que quiero —explicó.

 

De adentro salió la voz de Maura, chillona.

 

—¡No vuelvas tarde! Ya estoy preparando la cena.

 

Niall asintió haciendo un gesto altivo y cebado al arquear las cejas, y se giró mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo.

 

Louis estaba 101% segura de que tenía la misma expresión de los venados cuando los va a golpear un auto.

 

—Hey —dijo. La voz le salió débil y aguda y las mejillas se le pusieron rojas en seguida.

 

Niall parpadeó, detenida en el lugar.

 

—Hola —la saludó. Después bajó la mirada y lentamente cerró la puerta, apretando los labios, y frunciendo el ceño.

 

Se quedaron las dos allí, paradas. Louis abriendo y cerrando la boca, mirando a veces a la rubia junto a la puerta y otras el suelo, los escalones, o el celular en sus manos que estaban tan traspiradas que pronto éste iba a resbalarse.

 

Niall no decía nada, pero estaba allí. Dispuesta y firme y esperando.

 

Louis tenía que decirle que lo sentía. Era genuino e imprescindible, pero es que estaba tan acostumbrada a mentir que decir la verdad le costaba horrores. Le hacía temblar las rodillas.

 

Suspiró hondo. Pensó, “ahora o nunca, Louis”. Levantó la mirada y vio a Niall, con sus ojos azules y el cabello rubio cayéndole a los costados, enmarcándole el rostro bonito y rosado, en un retrato inquieto pero constante: la posición siempre igual pero el cabello bailando suavemente con cada suspiro y cada arroyo de viento.

 

“Lo siento” quiso decirle, pero en cambio le salió:

 

—Te extraño.

 

Niall sonrió primero aliviada y después ancho y ancho hasta que parecía que los cachetes iban a salírsele del rostro.

 

—Te extraño y lamento mucho lo que dije —insistió, y su amiga sonrió más todavía, hasta llevándose las manos a la boca para disimularlo. De alguna forma eso le dio más coraje, respiró hondo de vuelta (porque sino iba a llorar) y agregó—: Fui tonta y no lo merecías y no quiero tenerte lejos porque eres mi mejor amiga. No quiero que nadie te diga cosas feas y odio que haya sido yo quien lo hizo. Lo siento tanto.

 

—Está bien —susurró la rubia asintiendo lentamente. Louis apenas pudo oírla porque todavía tenía las manos cubriéndole la boca—. Eres una idiota. Está bien.

 

—Lo siento mucho... —repitió, y más sonreía Niall y más ella sentía ganas de llorar.

 

—Lo sé —dijo Niall otra vez—, lo sé, ¿sí? Esta bien.

 

“¿Puedo abrazarte?” atinó a decir, pero en cambio empezó a llorar y Niall bajó los escalones del pórtico y la abrazó con fuerza, llorando también. Entre lágrimas Louis rió, porque era así, era tan ellas, que no tuviera siquiera que decirlo, que bastara compartir el mismo espacio para que Niall supiera todo lo que necesitaba.

 

La rubia lloraba también, y la escena era tan dramática que daba risa.

 

—Te extrañé también. Eres una idiota.

 

—Lo sé. Lo siento —y la apretó bien fuerte por la cintura, prometiéndose que ya nunca la iba a dejar ir.

 

XXX

 

—Mírate.

 

La voz de Niall la tomó por sorpresa, y Louis corrió la vista del espejo hasta encontrar a la rubia parada junto a la puerta. La música venía tan fuerte del salón que el murmullo del agua corriendo se perdía.

 

—Con vestido, tacos, y bailando el vals —continuó la rubia.

 

Louis se encogió de hombros.

 

—¿Qué puedo decir? Finalmente me convertí en toda una señorita.

 

Niall rió estruendosamente. Había bebido, de eso no había duda, tenía la nariz colorada y la sonrisa fácil y cuando se acercó Louis notó que caminaba graciosamente.

 

Ella se corrió para dejarle la canilla, y mientras se lavaba la cara, se sentó en la parte seca del mesón y balanceó los pies en el aire.

 

—Estaba nerviosa por el baile —continuó diciendo—, pero, como, mi mamá me había rogado que baile con Dan.

 

—¡Y hasta usas el “como”! —la interrumpió riendo—, en serio te has transformado en una chica común y corriente.

 

Louis se sonrosó.

 

—¿Es malo? Como —se interrumpió a sí misma al notar la palabra que dijo, y la rubia rió de vuelta avergonzándola aún más—, es sólo una palabra.

 

—No tiene nada de malo. Ni lo tenía antes. Es sólo un comentario —Se encogió de hombros. Se secó las manos y agregó—: cambiaste en el tiempo que no nos vimos, pero no pareciera que fuera para mal.

 

Louis no dijo nada, apenas si se mordía el labio mientras la miraba meditar y buscar las palabras para decir.

 

—Te ves más feliz.

 

—Lo soy —respondió—. Por eso quería volver a verte, porque... No parecía justo que no estuviera compartiéndolo contigo.

 

Una señora entró al baño, sacudiéndolas con sorpresa. Se enderezaron de golpe, como si las hubiesen atrapado haciendo algo prohibido, que era en realidad apenas privado.

 

—¿Quieres ir al patio? —dijo Niall haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y Louis la siguió.

 

La música estaba tan fuerte que aturdía y le rebotaba a Louis en el pecho, justo en el corazón, y cuando escuchó a su mamá reír —porque aún con las canciones a viva voz y la muchedumbre de charla y baile, podía oírla a unos metros— la miró y vio que las luces de colores le pintaban como arcoiris el vestido blanco. Se veía tan bonita. Jay le sonrió al descubrir que la miraba y Louis le tiró un beso antes de desaparecer entre la gente y salir afuera.

 

Fumando un cigarrillo y hablando por teléfono estaba Ashton, con su saco desabrochado y el pelo pegoteado de estar bailando hace un rato.

 

—Oi, la cumpleañera está aquí, te llamo mañana —dijo y todavía riendo de la conversación cortó el teléfono para acercarse y darle un beso—. Te extrañé —le susurró sobre la boca.

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—Estábamos juntos hace diez minutos.

 

—Una eternidad lejos tuyo —respondió inmediatamente con un exagerado gesto caballeresco, digno de una película de los '30.

 

Louis sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con Niall, algo que había comenzado en el baño y que no estaba segura de dónde terminaría, pero prefirió olvidarla por un momento. Ante la risa bulliciosa de su amiga, Ashton había respondido haciéndole un amistoso coscorrón y, quizá era tonto, superficial, pero ese momento en su vida se sentía bien. Casi perfecto (todavía faltaba una pieza, que irónicamente era la más importante). Tanto que Louis sólo se encogió de hombros y después de aceptar el abrazo que su novio le ofrecía, se sentó con ellos junto a la fuente y bebieron una botella robada de champagne.

 

Ashton y Niall reían distinto, él como cascada y ella como truenos. Ella se sentía bien, soltando su risa vibrante como fuego. Mientras era acariciada por la brisa fresquísima de esa noche de invierno, pero incapaz de temblar de frío por el champagne burbujeando en su panza, pensó en Harry, y en su risa que casi podía jurar era como nieve.

 

X

 

**quiero que sepas que me gusta tu risa es como tromenta, okay?**

 

**Como si**

 

**como si a veces fuera liviana y perezosa pero tra s veces**

 

**es como que notaste cuando la nieve se acomoula sobre el techo? Que cae de golpe y te aplasta**

**asi es tu risa y te llevas las manos a la boca pero ter rías de bajo y te juro**

 

**que es lo más bonito que vi en mi vida**

 

X

 

**niall me dijo que digo como todo el tiempo ahora**

 

**y yo casi le digo que estyo cOMO enamorandome de ti**

 

*

 

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando un calor familiar la despertó. Sonreía en sueños, no sabía por qué. Al abrir los ojos descubrió que el aroma a campo abierto que sentía era nada más y nada menos que el cabello de su mejor amiga, y que ella estaba tirada sobre su torso semi-desnudo, con las piernas enredadas bajo las sábanas y las manos abrazándola por la cintura.

 

Quiso levantarse porque, dios santo, tenía el peor aliento del siglo, pero Niall reaccionó a su movimiento apretándola aún más fuerte.

 

—No... —dijo con la voz tomada de tanto gritar y reír la noche anterior—, luego. Quédate.

 

Louis le devolvió el abrazo y le besó la frente.

 

—Vuelvo enseguida, ¿sí? Sólo quiero ir al baño.

 

La rubia gruñó y apenas Louis salió de la cama, se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada. Se veía linda, con la remera de súper-chica y brillantina en las piernas de la noche anterior. Louis la había extrañado, tanto que no había podido comprenderlo hasta ese momento.

 

—Deja de mirarme —balbuceó Niall bajo el almohadón.

 

—Deja de usar shorts tan sugerentes —bromeó y no pudo contenerse de acercarse al colchón y lanzarse sobre ella, pellizcándole la cintura para hacerla reír.

 

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo puedes tener tantas energías? Tomamos, como, demasiado anoche. No sabía como disimularlo en el auto con tu mamá.

 

Louis se encogió de hombros, todavía sentada sobre la cintura de su amiga.

 

—No lo sé —dijo—, es un lindo día, quiero aprovecharlo.

 

—¿Qué hora es?

 

Louis tomó el celular encima de la mesita de luz, y lo primero que vio fue el sobrecito titilando arriba del enorme cartel que anunciaba las 8:30. Lo apretó ansiosa, era Harry.

 

**HEY. No conozco la etiqueta sobre responder mensajes a personas alcoholizadas. ¿Debería hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó?**

 

**¿O debería decirte que yo también como que me estoy enamorando de ti?**

 

**Porque totalmente es así.**

 

**Me alegra que te hayas divertido anoche, cuéntamelo todo cuando te despiertes xxxx**

 

Tuvo que carraspear para esconder la sonrisa, pero aún así las mejillas se le tensaban como pellizcadas por un par de dedos regordetes.

 

—Las nueve —mintió, porque parecía menos dramático que las ocho y media.

 

—¡¿Las nueve?! Louis, nos acostamos a las seis, necesito dormir.

 

Dejó el teléfono otra vez sobre la mesita (luego de responder el mensaje con un: **buenos días!! estoy con ni, ¿después te llamó? xxxxxx para ti también :**** ) y se recostó sobre la espalda de su amiga.

 

—Vamos... ¿Te haré té? —prometió. Niall apenas si gruñó debajo de la almohada—, saldremos y veremos la ciudad y nos sentaremos en el parque...

 

—Hmmm —protestó, pero Louis sabía que la estaba convenciendo.

 

—Haremos tonterías todo el día. Podemos pasar a buscar tu guitarra, ¿sí? —le besó el hombro antes de volver a sentarse—, ¿podemos invitar a tu amiga si quieres?

 

Esta vez Niall sí se quitó la almohada de la cabeza.

 

—¿A Harry?

 

—Sí...

 

Louis tuvo que sostenerse en sus rodillas para dejar a la rubia acomodarse debajo suyo. La vio refregarse los ojos perezosamente y bostezar tan ancho que sin querer se volvió una carcajada.

 

—Jesús, Lou. Realmente estás de buen humor.

 

X

 

No llamaron a Harry ese día, pero Louis habló por mensajes con ella toda la tarde. Le contó detalles de la boda mientras miraban las nubes en el parque y hablaron del recital de the 1975 entre canción y canción de Niall en la guitarra.

 

La ciudad era bonita ese día, terriblemente fría pero soportable debajo de un camperón de plumas y con una taza de café calentando los dedos. El parque estaba tan desierto que parecía un propio patio privado, y se sentía seguro para estar juntas.

 

Eran como las seis de la tarde cuando Louis estaba tan helada que empezó a tiritar, y su amiga buscó en su mochila un gorro de lana y le cubrió la cabeza porque el pelo corto no abriga, o algo así.

 

Se sintió lindo, después, el tacto de sus dedos sobre la piel helada de la mejilla. Era difícil saber cuál de las dos estaba más fría, pero Louis aprovechó el contacto de todas formas para hundir la cabeza en su cuello y sentir un poco más de calor.

 

Fue raro lo que pasó luego, porque la tomó por sorpresa.

 

Estaban hablando de lo horrible que se estaba afuera y de lo poco que querían volver a sus casas, y Niall le acariciaba las manos con torpeza, como siempre lo hacía, y Louis le confesaba, sin poder contener las palabras, que la había extrañado con locura. No era la primera vez que se lo decía desde que habían hecho las pases, pero se sentía con cada repetición más honesto, más desgarrado.

 

Niall le besó la mejilla.

 

—Te extrañé aún más —le dijo riendo—. No tenía nadie que me haga reír o con quien ver películas gore ni con quien criticar al resto del colegio.

 

—¡Dímelo a mí! Si tengo que soportar otra conversación sobre autos en la mesa del almuerzo tendré que volarme la cabeza.

 

—No te vueles la cabeza —le pidió con la sonrisa plasmada en la boca.

 

—No lo haré si no lo haces tú.

 

Luego, la rubia se acercó torpemente y le besó los labios. Y no es que no se sintiera bien, se sentía igual que siempre: tibio y redondo y agradable; pero también...

 

No era Harry, y ese era el punto.

 

Louis corrió la cabeza suavemente, mordiéndose el labio y mirando el piso. Por un segundo hubo silencio.

 

—Lo siento... ¿Hice algo mal? Pensé...—dijo Niall.

 

—¡No! Es decir, no está mal es sólo que... —Louis meditó un momento, buscando las palabras—. Se siente como engañar, ahora.

 

Por un instante temió que esto destruiría lo que poco a poco habían reconstruido con su amiga, pero en cambio a Niall se le ensanchó la boca y sonrió sinceramente y sus ojos brillaban con esa ferocidad que brillan las iris cuando alguien está a punto de reír.

 

—¡Estás enamorada! —afirmó. A Louis las mejillas se le prendieron fuego—. Está bien. Me hace feliz. Siempre quise que estés con alguien a quien ames de verdad. Y si ese alguien es Ashton —Se encogió de hombros—, supongo que tendrá que empezar a agradarme en serio.

 

X

 

No tener clases era lo mejor. Siempre lo había sido, porque podía dormir hasta tarde y no tenía que preocuparse por estudiar. Sobre todo no tenía que verle la cara a ninguno de los chicos del colegio, y de a ratos hasta se olvidaba de aquella sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago que era tan cotidiana cuando tenía que ir a la escuela.

 

Además podía pasar tiempo con sus hermanas sin estar renegando detrás de ellas para que hicieran sus deberes o se bañaran apuradas antes de que llegue la hora de la cena. Las cosas iban bien con Dan también. Ahora que él ayudaba en la casa su madre no tenía que hacer tantos turnos extra, y era lindo cuando Louis llegaba de estar con sus amigas (porque tenía dos, ahora), y encontrarse con la escena más bonita del mundo que era ver a su mamá sonriendo en los brazos de su esposo, mientras miraban la tele, y las mellizas dibujaban en el suelo y Lottie y Fizzy cuchicheaban en el otro sillón.

 

Louis veía eso, y pasaba tiempo con Niall y hablaba con Harry por mensajitos y no podía creer que esa fuera su vida. De a ratos era posible hasta dejarse llevar y pensar que quizá sería así de ahora en más. Quizá podría simplemente relajarse, y ser feliz.

 

El miércoles Harry le mandó mensajes bien temprano. Estaría todo el día sola, porque su mamá estaba en Londres con su hermana mayor, ocupándose de algunas cosas de la universidad. No le había hecho realmente la pregunta, pero Louis leyó la invitación entre líneas.

 

**Mi mamá y Dan salieron a comprar algunas cosas, pero quieres venir y te quedas a almorzar? Después podemos ir a tu casa**

 

Se sintió rara la espera. Cada vez que tragaba saliva era denso y pesado, como si que Harry le dijera que no, de golpe haría del día el peor día de todos. Era tonto, porque en qué mundo Harry podría decirle que no, en serio.

 

**Claro! Estaré allí en un rato xx**

 

En cuarenta y cinco minutos, se escuchó el timbre. Louis estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro —haciendo de cuenta que leía, por lo menos— y cuando se quiso levantar se enredó con la manta que las mellizas le habían echado encima y casi se mata.

 

Lottie la miraba frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba a abrir la puerta.

 

La voz de Harry era tan bonita. Louis casi que lo había olvidado en los tres días que llevaban sin verse.

 

—Hola... ¿Está Louis? —preguntó.

 

Lottie se giró y Louis supo que se sonrosaba cuando la vio sonreír.

 

—Está aquí, pasa.

 

Harry entró y llevaba un vestido anaranjado y una mochila de tela de jean y el cabello recogido en un rodete casual y bonito y Louis estaba arrodillada a los pies del sillón con su camiseta más vieja y ancha —porque pensó que arreglarse le quitaría lo casual y la haría ver desesperada— y sus shorts de entrenamiento y un manojo de tela enredado en los tobillos.

 

—Hola —dijo. Le hervían las mejillas.

 

—Hola —respondió Harry sonriendo mostrando los dientes.

 

Y no podía ser normal que Louis quisiera dormir en sus hoyuelos.

 

X

 

En la mochila de Harry estaba el dvd de Love, actually, el cd de The 1975, un libro de recetas y en diferentes bolsas un montón de paquetes que Louis no había visto en su vida. Es decir, sabía que la harina existía, no era idiota, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que venía en ese tipo de sobres-cajas de papel.

 

—Me estás diciendo que nunca en tu vida viste un paquete de harina —repitió Harry un poco indignada apenas Louis volvió a su lado después de poner el cd—. Eso quiere decir que no cuento con tu ayuda en la cocina, ¿verdad?

 

Louis asintió, divertidísima.

 

—Lavaré los platos —prometió.

 

Las mellizas se quedaron con ellas un rato, y Harry les explicaba cada paso y les prometía las galletitas más bonitas y sabrosas de todas.

 

—Quiero una con forma de princesa —pidió Phoebe, después de que Daisy comentara como en el cumpleaños de Sarah había unas con forma de estrellas.

 

—Les haremos las formas que más les gusten, serán más lindas que las del cumpleaños de Sarah, ya verán—juró Harry.

 

Harry era linda y amable y dulce y generosa y divertida y un montón de adjetivos que Louis nunca había oído. Había algo en ella extrañamente cautivante y parecía imposible creer que no lo hubiese notado antes, que hubiese desperdiciado momentos de su vida alejándola, o jurándose que era insufrible. Parecía absurdo pensar que había sido ciega a eso de ella que era tan bonito, tan obvio y abierto que hasta las mellizas podían verlo.

 

Hasta la forma en que se acomodaba el pelo con el brazo porque tenía las manos de harina, hasta eso era tan tierno que quería besarla. En cambio buscó en su pieza un pañuelo y le corrió el cabello, acariciándole torpemente las mejillas al hacerlo, del modo más casual que pudo para que las mellizas no lo notaran.

 

 _Realmente_ quería besarla.

 

Pero se conformaron con sonreírse en silencio y con una camuflada y sutil caricia, mientras Louis bajaba los brazos.

 

*

 

Las galletitas terminaron de cocinarse cerca del mediodía, pero para ese entonces Jay ya estaba en casa y habían comprado el almuerzo. Fizzy, que venía con ellos, fue la primera en señalar lo obvio.

 

—No puedo creer que hayas logrado que Louis esté más de una hora en la cocina.

 

Harry rió y aceptó cuando Jay la invitó a almorzar como premio por lograr lo imposible. Comieron pollo con ensalada y se acariciaron los pies en secreto, mientras sobre la mesa hablaban de un sinfín de tonterías —de como las primeras nevadas habían pintado hermosa a la ciudad, o como con el invierno había un centenar de casos de gripes en el hospital, o como en una semana tendrían que volver a clase y que si habían hecho los deberes que les habían dejado sus maestras.

 

Después, fueron a la pieza, porque las galletitas ya estaban frías pero era demasiado pronto para comerlas. Harry había prometido que se quedaría hasta la hora del té así que Daisy y Phoebe no protestaron demasiado cuando su mamá dijo que era hora de la siesta. En el cuarto volvieron a poner el cd. Louis tenía que ordenar su ropa, así que hablaron mientras lo hacía. Cuando no tenían más que decir, Harry tarareaba una canción y prometía que el recital iba a ser genial. Que ya no podía esperar.

 

Louis le creía, sorprendentemente. Esos días en que desconfiaba de todo lo que había por venir sonaban lejanos y perdidos. Parecían tan absurdos como esos en que dudaba de que Harry fuera otra cosa que genial.

 

Recién cuando terminó de guardar la ropa, Louis se trepó a la cama con Harry y la besó. La música seguía sonando ( _a soft sound / to the way that she wears her hair down / covering up her face_ ) y las conversaciones de un minuto atrás parecían de otra época. ¿A quién le importa la escuela?, en serio. ¿A quién le importa si la galleta con forma de princesa parece una carpa de circo o si nevará la noche del recital? Lo único que parecía importar era que ahora, mientras la besaba, para Louis se sentía como si cada momento en que sus labios estaban separados era un desperdicio.

 

Un desperdicio bonito, a veces. Porque ver a Harry y escuchar a Harry y estar con Harry era tan magnífico como ese momento, pero ahora que podía sentirla, suave sobre sus labios, y que podía quemarse dolorosamente con su aliento sobre su boca, ahora que no había nada más entre ellas que su piel y sus lenguas, la idea de separarse parecía una tortura.

 

La besó más, y más fuerte. La puerta estaba cerrada, estaba casi segura, pero no podía encontrar las fuerzas para detenerse y asegurarse. Cuando la mordió, apenas, lo suficiente para probar que tan esponjosos eran sus labios, pudo sentir a Harry sonreír y entonces.

 

Entonces.

 

—Te amo —suspiró y ya no pudo besarla más, porque era demasiado.

 

La abrazó en cambio, bien fuerte y hundió su cabeza en su cuello y agradeció que se hubiese soltado el cabello porque olía tan bien. Todo en Harry era tan bueno.

 

—Te amo —repitió y se mordió los labios para no llorar. En parte no creía que se mereciera eso, que se mereciera tanto.

 

—Yo también —le dijo Harry sobre el oído, con su voz de miel que de golpe era grave y oculta—, yo también te amo.

 

X

 

Se vieron una vez más antes del cumpleaños. En parte porque Louis necesitaba una excusa para que Harry fuera invitada y en parte porque cuando después del té hablaron en el pórtico, ella había prometido que todo empezaría a acomodarse después de la fiesta. Que no podía cortar con Ashton ahora, y que tampoco podía jurarle que después de que cortaran serían novias oficialmente porque necesitaba tiempo, aunque era egoísta pedirlo. Pero quería empezar por algo, y ese algo era dejar de verse a escondidas.

 

Niall no podía creer que de golpe se llevaran tan bien, o que se rieran tan fuerte —Louis sobre todo—, pero era demasiado inteligente como para hacer preguntas. Aún así Louis sabía que se moría de ganas, que había cosas que no terminaban de tener sentido en su cabeza. También sabía que si le daba la oportunidad le preguntaría, así que se fue temprano, antes de que Harry tenga que irse y la rubia aprovechara la privacidad para desahogarse.

 

—¿Te veo en la fiesta, Harry? —preguntó mientras se ponía la chaqueta como quien no quiere la cosa (como si no hubiesen hablado de eso antes).

 

—¿Qué fiesta? —preguntó siguiéndole la corriente.

 

—Mi cumpleaños. Es el viernes. ¿Vienes? Niall te dirá como llegar, yo tengo que irme —explicó, y después de calzarse la mochila (y de que Harry murmurara un “claro”) le besó la frente a su amiga—. ¿Nos vemos el viernes?

 

Niall asintió, aunque confundida.

 

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, llevaré a Harry.

 

X

 

Para la hora en que Harry y Nial llegaron a la fiesta, Louis ya estaba algo borracha. Había estado bebiendo cerveza desde las siete, pero al principio con un ritmo tranquilo, mientras ayudaba a Ashton con las decoraciones. Se descontroló cuando empezó a llegar la gente —el par de conocidos de clase, pero más que nada aquel montón de tipos que Louis detestaba y todas sus novias que, como si supieran, la detestaban a ella..

 

Era incómodo y pegajoso como nauseas. Jeffrey la miraba mientras bebía y Louis tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser que de un día al otro cambiara todo? Que hace unas horas reía como una tonta ante los mensajes de Harry con diez mil emoticones y ahora cada vez que tragaba saliva sentía como si le pasara una pelota por la garganta. ¿Cómo podía ser que la vida le diera cosas tan lindas y cosas tan horribles? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ambas?

 

Así que cuando llegaron, Louis agarró la botella de ron y fue con ellas, y bebieron y bailaron y Louis trataba de pensar en la música y en Harry y en Niall que reía como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien, como si otro año de vida fuera algo que festejar.

 

Era fácil olvidarse de todo, de a ratos. Niall tenía un vestido que le marcaba las tetas y eran tan perfectas que eran suficiente distracción, honestamente. Pero además: Harry. Con su vestido azul y sus medias altas de lana y la forma en que a veces cuando giraba bailando el vestido se le levantara lo suficiente para que Louis pudiera ver algo de piel.

 

Cuando Niall dijo que iba a buscar más gaseosa para mezclar con el ron, Harry aprovechó para decir que no sabía donde quedaba el baño. Era una excusa tonta porque estaban en una casa, ¿qué tanto trabajo iba a costar encontrarlo?; pero las tres habían bebido lo suficiente para que todo valiera, y Louis se ofreció a llevarla y se tomaron las manos mientras pasaban entre la multitud.

 

Alguien le dijo, feliz cumpleaños, y Louis estaba tan feliz de golpe —porque se había olvidado de los tipos y porque tenía los dedos de Harry entrelazados con los suyos— que le dijo “¡igualmente!” y después las dos rieron, haciéndose paso por el pasillo y sin soltarse las manos por un segundo, por la tontería que acababa de decir. Lograron aguantar un rato las ganas de besarse, hasta que el baño se desocupara y las dos pudieron entrar. Pero una vez allí parecía tonto no hacerlo, no tocarse.

 

Fue difícil no tentarse de subirle la falda, sobre todo porque cuando Harry la besaba el cuerpo se le contorneaba desesperado y quería más. Siempre quería más. Pero se había prometido que el día que estuviera con Harry, que estuviera _en serio_ , que le besara más que los labios y el cuello, que le quitara la ropa y le oliera hasta el ombligo, sería distinto. No quería que la primera vez estuviera contaminada por las mentiras y el silencio.

 

A Harry no parecía importarle, en ese momento.

 

—Tu trasero es perfecto —le murmuró en el oído mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su jean—. Te quiero —le dijo, y Louis entendió que se refería a más que al afecto: que en ese momento la quería como se quiere algo que se necesita, desesperadamente, como Louis la quería a ella.

 

Acercó más la pelvis y la besó de vuelta.

 

—Ahora no —le susurró sobre los labios, y Harry soltó un quejido necesitado antes de darse por vencida y volver a tomarla por la cintura.

 

—No eres justa conmigo —protestó y se separó de sus labios un momento.

 

Las dos respiraban agitadamente. A Louis el pecho se le abría y se le cerraba como si tuviera oculta una bomba. Abrió los ojos, Harry tenía los párpados cerrados y los labios rojos, con la pintura corrida. Sonrió antes de lamerse el dedo y limpiarle los bordes.

 

Cuando Harry la miró, tenía los ojos todavía más verdes que de costumbre —como el pasto en primavera, como todo lo bonito y vivo en el mundo.

 

—Luego, ¿sí? —prometió—, cuando seamos sólo nosotras y no haya que esconderse de nadie.

 

Harry asintió, sonriendo.

 

—¿Tendré que esperar mucho?

 

—Se pasará volando —mintió.

 

X

 

Louis despertó en la mitad de la noche y estaba sonriendo. Bien ancho, bien bonito. Había soñado con Harry, con su cabello que dibujaba remolinos en el aire y con sus ojos de primavera que parecían durar para siempre. De golpe, sintió un sacudón grotesco. Se acomodó en la cama, molesta, y un sabor amargo al que estaba acostumbrada se le presentó en los labios, pero en vez de pensar en eso, se dejó llevar por la pesada cascada de sus sueños y en su mente naufragó hacia Harry, que era brillante y sonreía. Pronto se volvió a dormir.

 

X

 

Cuando el teléfono sonó, a Louis le llevó un momento reaccionar. Estaba cansada, _dios_ , la cabeza le temblaba como martillada por un pájaro carpintero, pero logró sacar las fuerzas para buscar el teléfono debajo de la almohada y atender.

 

Ni siquiera atinó a ponérselo en el oído. De hecho, apenas si había atendido para que pare de sonar —necesitaba silencio para calmar un poco ese infernal dolor de cabeza. Si no fuera porque Niall hablaba preocupada del otro lado de la línea, lo hubiese olvidado y hubiese seguido durmiendo hasta que su interlocutora se diera por vencida.

 

Pero Niall insistía.

 

—¡Louis! ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

 

—¿Qué..? —preguntó confundida mientras se refregaba los ojos. Se sentó en la cama, no podía parar de bostezar.

 

—¡Al fin..! Louis, por un momento pensé... —Niall tomó aire del otro lado de la línea. Louis cerró los labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta apoyarla sobre el respaldo.

 

La luz entraba perezosa por la ventana, pálida y fría —como resplandor de nieve— y tiraba las sombras más aplastadas por el dormitorio. La cortina parecía liviana, sostenida quieta en el aire. Era pacífico.

 

Duró poco.

 

—Escucha, no sé qué estás pensando pero debes saber que puedes denunciarlos, ¿sí? Averigüé y es abuso, estabas ebria y se nota Lou... —su amiga iba a seguir hablando, pero Louis la interrumpió.

 

—Espera... ¿Qué?

 

Silencio.

 

—¿De qué estás hablando, Niall?

 

Y no necesitaba una respuesta, realmente. Porque de alguna forma lo sabía. Tenía el gusto en la boca y de a poco el recuerdo se reorganizaba, los fragmentos dispersos allí y acá, la cara de Marcus y la ronda de chicos, y la habitación oscura y el miedo en la panza, y el hecho de que _había visto_ un celular, porque quizá Louis estaba ebria pero no era idiota; pero cómo prefirió hacer de cuenta que no estaba allí.

 

Porque no era posible, en serio. No era justo.

 

Que unas horas atrás estaba besándose con Harry en el baño y en ese momento había perdido la cuenta de a quién se la estaba mamando y le temblaban las piernas y sólo quería terminar para irse, sólo quería volver a la fiesta. Vio el teléfono y vio que filmaba —sentía la luz del flash anunciándose helada en su mejilla—, pero no podía ser. No se lo merecía.

 

—Hay un vídeo —dijo Niall, después de un rato. Hablaba rápido, pero dudaba de a ratos, como si no supiera qué decir, pero estuviera segura de que debía hacerlo—: de anoche, Lou. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿No lo recuerdas?

 

Louis recordaba ahora. Era confuso, pero estaba allí, todo. Pero todavía no entendía: ¿cómo sabía Niall? _Hay un video_. Sí, pero, ¿cómo lo había visto ella?

 

 

No dijo nada, y Niall siguió hablando.

 

—Dios, Lou... Tú no... ¿Puedo ir allá? Déjame ir a tu casa.

 

—No —la interrumpió. _No—_. Dime ahora, ¿qué pasó?

 

No volvió a hablar hasta que Niall terminó de contarle todo. Acerca del video público en la nube de Marcus y cómo alguien lo había llevado a facebook y cómo había hecho la denuncia apenas lo vio, pero que seguía online y cómo podía oír las cosas que los tipos le decían y que no podía creer que todo ese tiempo no hubiese sabido. Que no se hubiese dado cuenta.

 

Niall lloraba del otro lado del celular y Louis lloraba con ella. Trataba de no hacer ruido, porque no quería que su mamá supiera —no todavía, no hasta que entendiera que quería y podía decirle—, pero las lágrimas rodaban una detrás de otra, y le ardían los ojos y le sangraban los labios.

 

Su amiga alternaba amenazas al aire con las palabras más afectuosas y le daba uno tras otro mil consejos acerca de cómo seguir y qué hacer a continuación. Louis no podía pensar en eso ahora. No podía siquiera pensar en lo que significaba que el video estuviera en facebook, que seguramente antes del mediodía toda la escuela lo habría visto. En ese momento lo único que le importara es que tarde o temprano su mamá iba a saber. Harry iba a saber.

 

¿La mirarían del mismo modo? ¿La querrían igual?

 

Le prometió a Niall que la llamaría más tarde y cortó el teléfono. Antes de que volviera a sonar, le quitó la tapa y la batería y lo dejó en la mesita de luz. Entonces sí ya no pudo parar de llorar. Apretaba los labios bien fuerte para ahogar los quejidos, pero era casi imposible cuando las ganas de gritar le rasguñaban la garganta.

 

Lottie se asomó un rato después.

 

—¿Estás bien, Lou? —murmuró desde la puerta.

 

Ella quiso mentir, pero no tenía voz. No tenía nada a esas alturas.

 

Apenas negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando, y cuando Lottie se trepó a la cama con ella, hundió la cabeza en su cuello y tembló como si estuviera hecha de espuma. Fizzy se asomó a la puerta y Lottie le hizo un gesto para que pase y la cierra detrás de ella.

 

—¿Llamo a mamá? —preguntó, pero Lottie y Louis negaron a coro.

 

Pasaron un par de horas así. Louis no preguntaba cómo se habían despertado tan temprano —eran apenas las 9— y ellas no preguntaban por qué lloraba. En cambio le hacían trenzas brevísimas, cocidas unas sobre otras, y le pintaban los labios y cuchicheaban sobre el programa de televisión del momento, y de a ratos Louis pensaba que estaba bien. Es decir, eso estaba bien.

 

Lo demás quizá era un desastre pero en ese momento, tan chico y tan frágil como fuera, se sentía perfecta.

 

Jay entró al dormitorio al mediodía. No dijo nada, pero aún si el rostro culpable de las tres hermanas no hubiese delatado que ocultaban algo, Louis supo por el modo en que tragó saliva en la puerta que ya sabía de todas formas.

 

Resultó que Niall la había llamado, después de intentar mil veces en el teléfono con Louis y no poder comunicarse. Estaba preocupada, y Louis sabía que tenía sus razones, y que era lo que correspondía hacer —quizá acababa de cumplir los 18 pero todavía era una niña, no podía manejar eso sola—, pero la odió de todas formas. Por unos minutos, al menos, antes de que se entregara al llanto de vuelta sobre los hombros de su madre y sintiera como de a poco sus palabras le acariciaban el alma.

 

No respondió a ninguna pregunta. No sabía cómo.

 

Era muy largo, y estaba demasiado cansada.

 

X

 

Le contó lo más que pudo de a piezas esa madrugada, después de pasar la tarde intentando hacer que Dylan borrara el video de facebook (lo cual no llevó mucho tiempo y no cambió realmente demasiado nada) y la cena de navidad haciendo de cuenta que todo estaba bien.

 

Bebieron té y se sentaron en el comedor, y ahora que Louis le había dicho todo lo que podía, simplemente se quedaron juntas en silencio, y esperaron a que de a poco el dolor se calme. A que de a una las ideas se acomoden para saber cómo seguir.

 

Antes de dormir, Louis finalmente lo dijo.

 

—No quiero volver a la escuela.

 

Jay asintió.

 

—Lo entiendo. Está bien —y eso fue todo, realmente.

 

Terminaron el té y se fueron a la cama. Resolverían lo demás el lunes.

 

X

 

Después de bañarse, Louis se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes, se desenredó su _escaso_ cabello y se perfumó. Era tonto, pero pensaba que algo de eso serviría para alejar las pesadillas —quizá el perfume de la ropa recién lavada.

 

Probablemente eso de prender el celular no fue la mejor decisión, pero quería hacerlo. Qué sentido tenía ocultarse ahora.

 

Lo tuvo que silenciar casi de inmediato, su mamá la regañaría si se daba cuenta que estaba torturándose de ese modo y el aparato _no paraba de sonar_ , un mensaje tras otro, vibrando en su mano. Lo dejó sobre el colchón y lo miró mientras se comía las uñas. Las luces de la pantalla se prendían y el aparato temblaba en las sábanas y las rodillas de Louis flaqueaban imitándolo.

 

Cuando finalmente paró de vibrar, Louis se sentó en el colchón y abrió el buzón. Entre las decenas de mensajes de números conocidos y no tanto, estaban dispersos los de Harry, Niall y Ashton. Sabía que no debía hacerse eso, que no valía la pena, pero de alguna manera leer mensajes de extraños llamándola zorra, o sucia, o amenazándola porque “te acostaste con mi novio”, o confesando que “si hubiese sabido que eras tan fácil te hubiese pagado”, era más fácil que enfrentarse a los de ellos.

 

La hizo sentir poderosa cuando descubrió que no había ninguno de Marcus. Entre las lágrimas se sonrió un momento y se prometió que lo correcto era hacer la denuncia. Niall tenía razón: no podía dejarlos ir de esa situación tan desafectados, tan impunes.

 

Los mensajes de Harry, Niall y Ashton eran tantos que tuvo que abrirlos para leerlos.

 

Los de Harry primero porque ya estaba llorando de todas formas.

 

**Te quiero**

 

**bb espero que estés bien ¿necesitas hablar?**

 

**Bb llámame quiero saber si estás bien... xxxxx**

 

**No puedo comunicarme contigo, estás bien??**

 

**Debiste decírmelo...**

 

**Es decir te podría haber ayudado, quizá.**

 

**Te quiero xx**

 

 **Niall me dijo que habló con tu mamá** y la explicación larguísima con todas las excusas defendiéndola.

 

Por último: **No quiero que te sientas obligada a responderme pero tampoco puedo dejarte sola sin saber si estás bien.**

 

Los de Niall eran más o menos iguales. **Te quiero,** y, **Te quierooo,** y, **Heyyyy llámame,** y, **¿¿Estás bien?? No puedes no atenderme, Lou,** y, **No me odies,** y, **Quiero ir a tu casa pero tu mamá dice que no por hoy,** y, **Te quiero,** y, **Te quiero, Louis. Por favor llámame,** y, **No hagas nada tonto,** y, **¡Juro que voy a matarlos!! Los voy a matar,** y, **Llámame,** y, **Por favor llámame,** y, **Mándame un mensaje cuando veas esto,** y, **Te quiero Loueeh,** y, **Estoy preocupada por tí xx,** y, **No te encierres,** y, **Te adoro,** y, **No estás sola**

 

Eran tantos que no pudo evitar reírse, entre lágrimas, mientras los leía. Se secó el rostro con las lágrimas y fue a los de Ashton —debería haber empezado por esos: dejar que los de Niall y Harry le laven las heridas después. Eran apenas tres:

 

**No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.**

 

**Me hiciste sentir culpable por Erica y te acostaste con medio colegio vete a la mierda!!!**

 

**Eres una zorra con medio mundo y conmigo no querias mas no puedo creerlo, ojala te mueras.**

 

 _Eso fue rudo_.

 

Louis tipeó un mensaje a Niall diciéndole que hablaría con ella por mañana, que la llamaría desde el teléfono de su casa, porque iba a mantener el celular apagado, **por obvias razones :pp,** explicó como si fuera algo gracioso. Como si no se le retorciera la panza al recordar los mensajes.

 

Antes de desarmarlo, miró de vuelta los de Harry y se preguntó si debía responderle. Un _yo también te quiero_ , por lo menos. Pero no podía. Pensarlo apenas le hacía temblar los labios, y ya había llorado suficiente por un día —por un año inclusive.

 

En lugar de eso, desarmó el celular y lo guardó cuidadosamente en el cajón. Se metió bajo las colchas y miró la pared y ya no lloró más hasta que se quedó dormida.

 

XXX

 

Niall iba casi todos los días a su casa después de clase. Al principio hablaban de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero su mejor amiga no se había ganado ese puesto por casualidad, y después de que Louis le contó lo suficiente, dejó de insistir. A veces hablaban de cómo iba el juicio —Niall insistía al respecto como si Louis se echaría atrás si no lo hiciera (o como si Jay la dejaría de todos modos)—, o de los rumores en la escuela, pero más que nada hablaban de tonterías. Era lindo cuando podían olvidarse de todo por un rato.

 

A veces Niall llegaba a su casa con una sonrisa ancha y el rostro rasguñado, y le mostraba las heridas que se había ganado defendiendo su honor como si fueran medallas de guerra. Louis siempre le decía que no era necesario pasar por eso, que a ella no le importaba y que iba a terminar metiéndose en problemas, pero la rubia se encogía de hombros y le besaba la frente.

 

—Tú déjame encargarme de la escuela a mí —era toda su respuesta.

 

Y Louis la dejaba porque en parte no se sentía tan mal eso de dejarse cuidar de vez en cuando.

 

No preguntaba por Harry y Niall no la mencionaba demasiado. Louis se moría por preguntar a veces, pero temía a decir algo de más y estaba tan verborrágica últimamente... ¿Y si Niall se daba cuenta? ¿Y si la obligaba a hablar con ella? No estaba lista. No sabía qué decir.

 

Todavía no se atrevía a responder sus mensajes siquiera.

 

Pero un día Niall llegó, y traía galletitas de avena que eran caseras y que no había forma que ella hubiese cocinado, y mientras tomaban el té con las mellizas, le susurró en secreto lo que había pasado. Le dijo:

 

—Hoy Lindsay hizo un comentario, de esos que hace ella —comenzó, y hablaba bien bajito porque las mellizas miraban la tele desde la mesa y no quería que escuchen todo—, dijo “¿que se siente tener una amiga que, _mmm,_ por dinero?” —Y Louis se rió porque la imitación era bastante buena, aunque la situación le recordaba a cosas tristes y amargas—, y yo ya estaba levantándome para agarrarla de los pelos porque, ya sabes, es lo que hago, ahora —rió—. Pero entonces Styles la mira, así toda altanera y te juro que irreconocible, y le dice “¿que se siente tener un novio que paga por... _ya sabes_?” y te juro que el salón se quedó, como, _uuuhhh_ —continuó riendo y a Louis la panza se le debatía entre nervios y alegría.

 

Louis apretó los labios ocultando la sonrisa, y mojó la galletita en la taza de té. Sabía riquísima, cuando se la llevó a la boca, dulce y tierna, como un mimo. Cuando Niall terminó de masticar, continuó hablando.

 

—Y cuando se está yendo con su cara de barbie con lobotomía, Harry se para y le grita —Bebió un sorbo de té para pasar las migas, porque iba a ahogarse de tanto que quería reírse—. Le grita, “ojalá que tu novio vio--,  _ya sabes,_  se pudra en la cárcel” y la idiota caminaba rápido porque creo que le dio miedo, como que sabía que podríamos haberla matado, en ese momento.

 

Bebió otra vez, porque no sabía que decir. Niall se reía recordando, pero Louis podía ver que había algo encendido que no era alegría, que le temblaba en los labios y que le inflaba el pecho. Sabía que estaba tan harta y saturada como ella, sabía que le dolía quizá no tanto pero lo suficiente, sabía que para ella no era fácil y que también quería que terminara todo de una vez. Pero Niall sonreía, y se sentía mal no hacer lo mismo.

 

—Te agradaría, ¿sabes? Podrían ser buenas amigas —comentó, con la mirada perdida en la taza.

 

Louis se largó a llorar, en silencio. Las mellizas hicieron de cuenta que no la veían, y Niall le acarició las rodillas y le besó los hombros.

 

Sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero no podía todavía. No podía decirle que se iba.

 

XXX

 

No fue fácil recuperar su compostura. Llevó semanas enteras, casi un mes. Todavía lloraba a veces cuando recordaba todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había perdido y cuando pensaba en cómo había perdido el control tan lentamente, sin darse cuenta. Pero estaba viendo a una psicóloga y había dejado de culparse —en voz alta por lo menos.

 

Lo que quedaba ahora era recuperar su vida, y eso llevaría tiempo. Louis estaba casi segura de que sería más fácil una vez que dejara la ciudad. Que al ingresar a la universidad (si rendía bien sus exámenes de secundario en Junio) conocería nuevas personas y podría empezar de cero. Se había prometido que les contaría lo ocurrido, porque estaba cansada de mentir. De hecho, con todo lo que odiaba la situación y toda la mierda por la que estaba pasando, había algo refrescante y liviano de que todos sepan. De que su mamá y Niall supieran, por lo menos. Ahora podía llorar sin ocultarlo. Tenía a alguien cuidándole las espaldas y se sentía a salvo. Se sentía protegida.

 

Empezó por vaciar el chanchito. Tenía $697, y se los dio a su mamá.

 

—Es dinero de mamadas y no lo quiero —dijo.

 

Jay lo puso en una cuenta de banco, porque:

 

—Cuando te des cuenta que nada de esto fue tu culpa, te vas a sentir tonta por regalarles y desperdiciar esto —Y así por lo menos generaba intereses.

 

Louis la dejó, porque no tenía energías para pelear con ella ya.

 

Fue hasta el puente, un día. Su mamá y Dan estaban trabajando, y las chicas estaban en la escuela. Sobre todo, sabía que no podría cruzarse con sus compañeros, porque era todavía de mañana. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre. Miró los barcos flotando en el agua, y el sonido del viento acariciando los cardos la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Pensó en Harry, y en su sonrisa de hoyuelos y en cómo la había defendido en la escuela, y recordó entonces que ya había pasado el recital de The 1975.

 

¿Habría ido sola? ¿La habría extrañado?

 

Quería creer que sí. Cada vez que prendía el celular, para borrar uno a uno los mensajes horribles que le habían llegado en ese tiempo, había uno nuevo de Harry. Siempre sencillos y amables, como ella: **espero que estés bien xx** , o **puedes hablarme si quieres** , y en el medio un millón de **te extraño**. Nunca exigía una respuesta, y Louis le estaba eternamente agradecida por eso.

 

X

 

El viernes prendió por costumbre el celular. Quedaban apenas por borrar los mensajes de Ashton. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, eliminarlos como había eliminados todos los mensajes horribles que había recibido, pero no podía. Es que le debía una disculpa, todavía. Quizá no por lo qué él creía. Leyó  y releyó sus palabras, breves, filosas y frías (como estalactitas de hielo), pero no supo qué reponder. No supo donde empezar. Estaba a punto de largarse a llorar nuevamente, cuando el aparato empezó a vibrar en sus manos.

 

 **Sé que es tonto y que no tendría que siquiera decirlo pero... Hablaba con Niall hoy y me contó cómo estabas y pensé que debía hacerlo,** era Harry. El celular sonó de vuelta: **todavía me gustas Lou. Nada cambió, para mí al menos.**

 

**Todavía me gustas como la primera vez y todavía quiero besarte de vuelta, aunque entiendo si tú no quieres.**

 

**Todavía eres genial, y hermosa y todavía te amo con locura.**

 

Y... Okay. Louis estaba llorando. El celular tembló bajo sus yemas de nuevo.

 

**Borra todos los todavía. Simplemente lo eres, lo eres y te amo.**

 

Quiso tipear yo también te amo, pero era tonto. No tenía sentido. Ya no volvería a verla.

 

X

 

El sábado fue a ayudar a su mamá a hacer las compras porque el encierro la estaba volviendo loca. Temblaba un poco al bajar del auto, temía que podría encontrarse a alguien, que tendría que enfrentarse finalmente cara a cara a eso que la esperaba cada vez que prendía el celular: insultos, vergüenza, maltrato. Temía sobre todo que su mamá tendría que soportarlo también, ver en lo que se había convertido su hija.

 

Pero la psicóloga decía que aunque no sería fácil era necesario, que no podía dejarlos ganar. No podía alejarse del mundo.

 

Resultó salir bastante bien. Se cruzó con una chica de la escuela, y aunque Louis supo que la estaba mirando, y que eso que escribía ansiosamente en el celular tenía que ver con ella, ni tuvo miedo ni se largó a llorar, y en media hora estuvieron afuera del negocio con todos los vegetales de la lista, un paquete de papel higiénico y el cd de The 1975 porque... Porque sí.

 

Jay hizo un montón de comentarios de madre mientras escuchaban _chocolate_ en la camioneta ( _¿Está hablando de drogas, verdad?_ ), y Louis se reía mientras le ponía los ojos en blanco.

 

Cuando estacionaron frente a la casa, sin embargo, Louis casi se desarma en piecitas.

 

Sentado en el pórtico, con su camperón de cuero y un cigarrillo encendido en los labios, estaba Ashton. Al ver el auto se puso de pie, apagó el cigarro con su zapato y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía el cabello más largo, desprolijo. Se veía bien.

 

Jay le preguntó con un gesto de la cabeza si quería que lo eche —sabía de los mensajes de texto, aquellos que le había mandado el mismo día en que todo se fue a la mierda.

 

—No. Está bien —dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

 

 _Clausura_. Necesitaba eso. Quería hablar con él antes de irse.

 

Tragó saliva y bajó del auto. Ashton temblaba bajo la luz del pórtico, dorada y húmeda como la luna. Jay entró las bolsas y antes de meterse adentro le dijo a Louis, en voz bien alta para que él la oyera, —Estoy del otro lado si necesitas algo —Louis asintió, sonriendo algo divertida por el camuflado gesto amenazador.

 

Cuando la puerta se cerró, de golpe hubo silencio. Estuvieron quietos allí, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin decir nada por casi un minuto. Fue Ashton quien empezó a hablar.

 

Dijo —¿Quieres sentarte un momento? —y ya no se calló por una hora.

 

Le dijo que lo sentía, y se sintió todavía más sincero que aquella tarde en que le dijo que la amaba. Le contó entre risas que Niall le había dado al menos cincuenta cachetadas desde que todo había ocurrido, y que lo había hecho entrar en razón. Que no entendía todavía del todo cómo habían sido las cosas, pero que sabía —le constaba— que Louis era genial, y que al final del día eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

 

También le explicó que había intentado disculparse antes, pero por mensajes parecía irrespetuoso y que no se atrevía a golpear la puerta.

 

—Eres algo escalofriante cuando estás enojada, y merecías estar enojada después de lo que dije —confesó, y Louis no podía entender cómo alguien podría temerle, si últimamente no hacía más que llorar y comerse las uñas.

 

Le mostró los nudillos lastimados como prueba de que llevaba semanas defendiendo su honor, y eso le recordó a Niall y la hizo reír. Él sonrió también al verle ese gesto, y le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar. Intentó hacerlo al menos, pero ella no podía parar de llorar, y pronto terminó abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello que de a poco estaba llegando hasta la nuca.

 

—Todavía no puedo creer que haya sido tan horrible contigo —susurró—, fui un idiota y lo siento tanto. Sé que no estabas en control y no puedo creer que te haya echado la culpa, Lou, yo... Escuché algunas cosas y te juro que...

 

Sus manos temblaban mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

 

—Fui tan estúpido. Tan estúpido, y lo siento.

 

Louis se alejó torpemente del abrazo, tratando de no llorar. Sentía los ojos rojos, pero sostuvo la mirada firme.

 

—Está bien —mintió—, ya pasó.

 

Cuando se abrazaron de vuelta, ella ya no lloró. No porque no estuviera triste y no porque se le hubiesen agotado las lágrimas. Es que era un mimo esta vez, era un abrazo de cariño, no de consuelo, y quería disfrutarlo. Ashton era tibio y firme, y le bastaba con eso, por ahora.

 

Pero entonces se separaron, y él intentó besarla y ella...

 

 _Es que, Harry._ Ese era el punto.

 

—Lo siento —dijo él en seguida—. Lo siento, fui tonto. Pensé... Lo siento —insistió.

 

Louis no quería llorar de vuelta, pero le temblaban los labios y no podía controlar la mueca retorcida y dolida.

 

—No te disculpes, tú no —se interrumpió en seco—. _Yo_ lo siento, yo... Es que no eres tú, es que yo no puedo, no puedo amarte así porque... Porque amo a alguien más, porque... Amo a una chica.

 

A su lado, Ashton estaba paralizado. Louis no lo miraba pero lo sentía inmóvil, con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir.

 

—Lo siento tanto —dijo de vuelta, y se mordió los labios bien fuerte porque no quería llorar. No iba a llorar—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

 

Él suspiró, soltándose suavemente, y cuando la miró sonreía, aunque estaba triste. Al principio no dijo nada, se acercó a ella y le besó la frente. Tenía los ojos rojos y la expresión más devastada que Louis le había visto jamás, pero intentaba ser fuerte y ella debería hacer lo mismo.

 

—No tienes que disculparte por eso —Su voz salió ronca pero firme—, está bien, ¿sí?

 

X

 

No le preguntó si estuvo con esa chica o no, ni siquiera si se trataba de Niall, como seguramente sospechaba, y Louis tuvo que admitir que tenía un genial grupo de personas a su alrededor. Todos parecían saber cuando parar de preguntar, cuando dejarle su espacio. Ella no quería hablar de eso, no con él, ni con Niall, ni con su mamá. No quería hablar de Harry.

 

En vez de hablar, pasaron a la cocina —las mellizas recibieron a Ashton como si se tratara del bendito príncipe de Inglaterra— y tomaron cerveza, porque tenían los dos edad y la mirada de reprimenda de Jay ya no podía detenerlos.

 

Charlaron un buen rato, y se rieron y las cosas estaban bien. Es decir, _no._  Pero estaban acercándose a estar bien y a Louis le bastaba con eso por ahora. Ahora tenía además de la angustia y el medio, un sentimiento igual de redondo y lindo como el que tenía con Niall y con su mamá, como si tuviera un nuevo guardián, alguien más para protegerla.

 

Antes de irse, Ashton le besó la frente otra vez, y cuando la abrazó en la puerta de sus labios salió un susurro:

 

—Voy a seguir amándote, ¿sí? Porque eres genial y porque no podría evitarlo si quisiera.

 

—Te amo también, ¿sabes? —respondió con calma y Ashton le besó la mejilla. Ni ella necesitaba darla ni él necesitaba oír la aclaración, que estaban hablando de amores distintos.

 

Louis lo miró cruzar el patio, y notó cuando se detuvo en seco a unos metros, antes de pisar la vereda. Se volteó, y se acomodó la capucha, y por un momento no dijo nada, pero ella sabía que venía.

 

—Espero que seas feliz a donde vayas.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —respondió confundida.

 

—Niall me dijo que te ibas —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Voy a extrañarte, ¿sabes?

 

Louis tragó saliva, todavía sin entender del todo (sobre todo, cómo y desde cuándo sabía su amiga de sus planes de mudanza).

 

—Te extrañaré también —le prometió y le sopló un beso en el aire que él tomó con un gesto dramático y guardó en el bolsillo, haciéndola reír.

 

Cuando volvió a entrar, lo primero que hizo fue confrontar a su madre.

 

—¿Le dijiste a Niall que nos vamos?

 

Pero Jay lo negó en seguida:

 

—Me dijiste que no dijera nada.

 

Dan se ofreció a preparar un café, y Louis se sentó junto a Lottie a que le hiciera las trenzas que había visto en su revista. Jay no volvió a decir nada hasta los próximos comerciales, cuando Dan llevó a las chicas a la cama y mientras Louis se soltaba una a una las trenzas.

 

—Creo que deberías decírselo, de todos modos. Merece saber.

 

X

 

Estaban en la pieza de Niall, mirando la tele y comiendo helados y con los pies enganchados debajo de la sábana. La película era una comedia romántica barata y trillada e igual que todas las otras, así que Louis estaba aguantando las ganas de ir al baño para cuando llegara la escena dramática del final (porque en serio, no podía pasarse la vida llorando).

 

El celular de la rubia sonaba sin parar, un mensaje atrás de otro, pero Louis se aguantó las ganas de hacer una escena de celos o de preguntar si era Harry. En todo caso no sabría qué hacer con la respuesta.

 

Esperó a un cambio de escena y le dijo—: Me mudo.

 

Niall sonrió, con la mirada todavía fija en el aparato. Respondió algo rápido y lo dejó a un costado.

 

—Lo sé —le explicó devolviéndole la mirada—, ¿cuándo?

 

—El viernes. ¿cómo sabías?

 

—Tu cuarto está demasiado ordenado —comenzó tomándose el meñique, y continuando dedo a dedo su enumeración—, tu _casa_ está demasiado ordenada. Son siete personas, eso es, como, físicamente imposible. Y todas nuestras cosas cursis que juntamos con los años, nuestras figuritas y notas y pulseras caseras están guardas y, como, siempre usas la misma ropa como si toda la otra estuviera empacada —razonó.

 

—¿De dónde sacas tanto tiempo entre carcajadas para ser tan observadora? —rió Louis.

 

Pasó un segundo, y en seguida su amiga confesó:

 

—Tu ropa _está_ empacada, me fijé en tu placard el otro día. Y miré en tu historial y está lleno de información sobre universidades en Londres y lugares donde rendir los exámenes finales del secundario allí y, tú sabes... —Louis se rió todavía más fuerte—. Así que... Londres, ¿eh?

 

—Londres —admitió, derrotada.

 

Siguieron viendo la película en silencio. El celular sonó de vuelta, pero Niall no lo buscó esta vez. En vez de hacer eso, abrió los brazos e invitó a Louis a hundirse en ellos, y las dos miraron la pantalla e hicieron de cuenta que importaba.

 

—¿Quieres quedarte el jueves en casa? Si tu mamá te deja —preguntó Louis—, te traeremos en el auto antes de salir.

 

XXX

 

El jueves se pasó volando, armando cajas y recordando historias, y llorando como si fueran dos personas a las que van a arrancarles un órgano. Y era así, casi. Se sacaron miles de fotos, y Phoebes se pegó a ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 

—Yo también voy a extrañar a Ni —explicaba cada vez que Louis quería echarla del cuarto—, es _mi_ amiga también.

 

Mientras desarmaban los muebles, hicieron promesas al futuro. Que iban a visitarse, y que iban a hablar cada día y que Niall siempre tendría una cama en su casa en Londres, y era lindo hacer de cuenta que eso pasaría. Que no iban a perderse después de unos meses, que no se olvidarían la una de la otra.

 

Después de la cena se encerraron en el cuarto —Phoebe finalmente las dejó en paz, por consejo de Jay. Pusieron música en el celular y se sentaron a jugar a las cartas sobre el colchón envuelto en plástico. Los Arctic Monkeys sonaban saturados en el pequeño parlante, y las dos susurraban la letra que se sabían de memoria.

 

Cuando terminaron la primera partida, y mientras Louis barajaba, Niall abrió los ojos de golpe como si acabara de recordar algo. Se estiró sobre el colchón para alcanzarse la cartera y revolvió en el interior hasta sacar un sobre rosado y lleno de stickers.

 

—Harry te manda esto —dijo.

 

Louis sintió que el mundo se detuvo por un instante. Hasta la música se silenció de golpe, antes de continuar por encima del zumbido en sus oídos y el despertar de las mariposas en su panza.

 

—Dijo que puedes verlo ahora o cuando viajes o cuando llegues o en diez años pero que,  _por favor,_ no lo tires —explicó y le acercó el sobre.

 

A Louis no le quedó más opción que tomarlo.

 

Era liviano, parecía vacío. Pero Louis temía lo que podría encontrar al abrirlo. Lo inspeccionó en silencio y no pudo contener la sonrisa al leer en el dorso, con letra desordenada: _abrir en caso de tristeza o alegría o curiosidad o lo que sea_ , y del otro lado _para louis, de harrIETTE (mentira, sólo harry)._

 

Tragó saliva, guardó el sobre en el bolsillo y se atrevió finalmente a devolverle la mirada su amiga.

 

—Lo leeré en el camino, ¿sí?

 

La rubia asintió y por un momento hubo silencio de verdad. La canción había acabado y recién cuando _mad sounds_ empezó a sonar, Niall siguió hablando.

 

—Le gustas, ¿sabes? Como, siempre le gustaste y una vez me preguntó si creía que tenía una oportunidad contigo y... ¿cómo voy a saber? ¿verdad? O sea, nosotras solíamos besarnos y eso, y, no es que le dije eso, pero no lo sé. Quizá te gustaban las chicas también.

 

—Sí me gustan —confesó, porque si había podido con Ashton como no podría con Niall. Fue más fácil, todavía (quizá era el sobre en el bolsillo que la llenaba de coraje)—, como, exclusivamente de hecho.

 

—¡Oh! —Niall se quedó sin palabras, por una vez en su vida—. ¿Siempre te gustaron? —dudó—, ¿te gusté? ¿te gusto?

 

—¿Qué? _No_ —respondió algo indignada porque, es decir, si había una persona a la que Louis le podría confesar su amor sin dudarlo, era definitivamente Niall Horan.

 

Como, la chica se casaría con ella sólo porque la hacía reír de vez en cuando.

 

—Oh, okay —asintió su amiga, y parecía aliviada. Louis sonrió divertida—, esa sería una _gran_ bomba para soltar dos minutos antes de irte.

 

Ahora sí las dos rieron, demasiado fuerte (tanto que tuvieron que cubrirse las bocas con las manos). Fue catártico en verdad, dejaron ir con esa carcajada un montón de cosas que eran pesadas y dolían, como los secretos ahora sueltos y el futuro que les ponía la piel de gallina.

 

Rieron y Louis cerró los ojos e intentó guardar el momento en su memoria, no sólo porque iba a necesitarlo más adelante, sino porque en ese instante, con la música de fondo y el cuarto vacío de dolores y secretos, con el colchón haciendo ruidos graciosos cada vez que se reían y con aquella sensación de paz, de saber que era _ella,_ toda y verdadera, para todos los que quería y que ellos la querían también; sobre todo con el sobre rosado en el pantalón que le prometía llanto pero también mimos infinitos... En ese momento, Louis era feliz.

 

Después, Niall le besó la mejilla y la abrazó por la cintura.

 

—Gracias por contarme —susurró.

 

Louis la abrazó más fuerte todavía.

 

—Gracias por estar aquí.

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

_Louis._

 

_Hey. Escribo esto y no sé si vas a leerlo, y es raro. Sobre todo sé que no sé si voy a saber que vas a leerlo... Es decir, no sé si vas a responderme. ¡Y no tienes que hacerlo! En serio. Pero sólo es que es raro que quizá estas palabras vayan a la basura y nunca vaya a saberlo._

 

_Espero que las leas igual. Espero que estés leyendo esto._

 

_Quizá es un poco soberbio, pero creo que tienes que saberlo. Creo que podría ayudarte a ver más allá, a entender lo genial que eres y puede que me equivoque pero no creo que sea así. Creo que eres la persona más bonita del mundo y que puedo demostrártelo._

 

 _Porque yo lo sé, ¿sí? Lo sé desde antes que tú supieras mi nombre. Porque cuando me mudé aquí y antes de empezar la escuela, cuando no tenía a nadie con quien hablar y me la pasaba dando vueltas por la ciudad, te vi. Te vi una tarde a la orilla del río y recuerdo que pensé:_ guau _._

 

_Sí. Así de elocuentes son mis pensamientos._

 

_Pero es que te vi en el pasto y parecías pintada, tan bonita. Y me robaste el aliento. Estabas firme y quieta y... estoica (¿es esa la palabra, no? Como, si el fin del mundo no pudiera hacerte temblar) y quise besarte, ya entonces. Y de golpe te largaste a llorar._

 

_Escribí esta carta hasta este momento al menos diez veces y cada vez que llego aquí siento que no debería contarte esto. Que es como muy personal, que es algo que no debí haber visto y que es algo que no deberías saber que vi, pero es que pasó, ¿sí? Pasó y es importante que lo sepas._

 

 _Porque quiero que entiendas que en ese día, en ese transcurso de dos minutos, cambiaste mi vida completamente. Porque te vi entera, vi todo lo tuyo y pensé esa es_ una persona a la que quiero besar. _Pensé que cómo podía ser que alguien tan fuerte fuera tan frágil y que cómo podía ser que estés sola en ese momento._

 

_Pensé en acercarme, en serio._

 

_A la distancia, quizá debí hacerlo. Pero era chica y tú eras demasiado bonita y no me atreví._

 

_Lo siento. Quizá si te hubiese preguntado qué te pasaba las cosas podrían haber sido distintas. Quizá podría haberte ayudado._

 

 _En lugar de eso volví a mi casa y me besé la mano pretendiendo que era tu boca_ —¿ves? Te regalo un momento vergonzoso gratuito para disculparme por haberte espiado como una psicópata. _Esos días me la pasaba pensando en ti. Te vi muchas veces, no sólo esa: pasaba bastante seguido en mi bicicleta y más veces sí, que no, estabas sentada mirando el río. A veces me quedaba en el puente y miraba el río también, creyendo que me acercaría a tí de alguna forma. Que quizá me notarías y pensarías que era así de cool como yo pensaba que eras tú, y que te acercarías a hablarme._

 

_Te conté de mi tatuaje, un poco. Lamento haber hecho una escena pero es que, ¿fue raro? Porque es por ti, el tatuaje. Es decir, en parte. Porque fue viéndote y queriéndote tanto —queriéndote conocerte pero besarte y tocarte también— que me di cuenta de quién era yo._

 

 _Soy gay._ Obviamente. _Es decir, supongo que lo notaste a estas alturas._

 

_Y quizá no parezca que me importe demasiado pero al principio no fue así. Al principio tenía miedo y no sabía cómo decirlo, pero sabía que era cierto. Y era lo más verdadero de mí que conocía._

 

_Es decir no sé muchas cosas de mí misma, no sé qué quiero hacer en el futuro o cuál es un buen modo de vivir mi vida. Pero sé que me llamo Harry y que Love, actually es mi película favorita y que me gustas tú. Y tú eres una chica, así que..._

 

_Cuando empecé las clases y te vi en la escuela, Lou. Te juro que me temblaban las rodillas. Te hablé un día —creo que no me notaste: estábamos en la puerta y llovía, y estabas con Ashton y un montón de otros chicos y yo hablaba con Dylan porque él me hablaba a mi y dije: “lo bonito de la lluvia es cómo se ve el río”. Recuerdo las palabras porque las había pensado antes._

 

_Y te miré porque pensé que te girarías y dirías “oh, a ti también te gusta el río, deberíamos ser mejores amigas”, como, si eso fuera algo que tú dirías, ¿sabes? Que ñoña._

 

_Pero tú no dijiste nada y seguiste con lo tuyo._

 

_Cuando Niall me hablaba de ti te juro que me daban ganas de gritar. Porque eres tan cool, Louis, lo juro. Tienes que escuchar hablar a Ni de ti algún día. Si no fuera inmoral la grabaría para ti: la adoración que siente por todo lo que haces es ridícula, y lo dice la persona que se besó la mano pensando en tu boca._

 

_Pero es que así eres tú, ¿sabes? Así de cautivante. Como que dejas a las personas mareadas y maravilladas y queriendo más._

 

_El resto de la historia la conoces (si Niall no te lo dijo, supongo que te hiciste una idea con lo que te fui contando en estos meses). Como intenté acercarme a ti y cómo me bajé toda la discografía de los arctic monkeys y cómo quise hacer de cuenta que era cool para conquistar tu corazón._

 

_Pero no sé si alguna vez te dije que para mí nunca fue eso por lo que me gustaste. Es decir no es que fueras la chica cool de las piernas bonitas, o que no aceptaras mierda de nadie, o que escucharas música interesante, o que el sarcasmo sea tu lengua materna, o que tu trasero es tan bonito que me dan ganas de llorar o que muchas tardes te vi sentada en la costa mirando el río._

 

_Es todo eso junto y es las esquinas en las que se cruza todo, hasta las contradicciones._

 

_Y esto que pasó, todo al final. Es eso también. Y es el hecho que me hayas dicho que me amabas y que me hayas amenazado en el baño aún cuando acababas de llorar por algo tan terrible que puedo imaginar a la distancia que fue, y que ahora no me respondas un mensaje y que no te atrevas a hablarte. Porque que tengas miedo no te hace cobarde, y para mí eres todo eso._

 

_Eres la chica que parecía de mármol entre los yuyos y que al instante se largo a llorar._

 

_Y no quiero decir con esto que todo esta bien, porque hay cosas que no están bien y hay cosas que no te merecías, pero el punto es que..._

 

_No te hace menos perfecta._

 

_Y no hace que te quiera una pizca menos._

 

_O diferente._

 

_Siempre me sentí contigo como en un lugar privilegiado. Siempre pensé que tenía acceso a partes tuyas que eran un secreto para los demás: te escuché en el baño aquella vez y te vi junto al río; y me siento mal ahora por no haber hecho nada, por no haber aprovechado esos encuentros para hacer algo para ayudarte y cambiar algo._

 

_Pero a pesar de eso creo que vale lo que voy a decir._

 

_Te amo. He visto todo lo tuyo y te amo._

 

_Y no te digo esto en un sentido de... No pretendo que me digas que me amas también, no pretendo que estés agradecida, por dios._

 

_No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio._

 

_Pero es que quiero que sepas que si en algún momento tienes alguna duda, si como dice Niall no estás llevando todo tan bien y a veces te largas a llorar. SI en algún momento alguien te dice algo feo y una parte de tí quiere creerle, quiero que recuerdes que yo te conozco de pies a cabeza desde el baño de la escuela, al baño del cumpleaños a la costa junto al puente, y que te amo._

 

_Que eres genial y eres hermosa y te amo con locura._

 

— _Harry._

 


End file.
